To Love Nep: The First Act
by The Mysterious Mr DxD
Summary: Shin Arisato, a spineless beta male, age 16 never cared for much. After a typical day at school he comes across a mysterious console. Upon booting it up he's greeted by the words, "goddess" and "soulmate". The dimwitted teen now has to overcome his limitations in Gamindustri as well as learn how to tame 4 very different goddesses.
1. His Names Shin Arisato

**Authors Note (Update:September 16, 2015)- This story has been renamed to "To Love Nep: The First Act". For the sequel of this series check out "To Love Nep: Into Darkness" over on the M section. Fair warning though, the sequel has a lot more mature themes.**

**Also, I just put out a story called "NENENEP" for all my readers that prefer a light hearted harem that's more true to the original Neptunia franchise. It's essentially going to be a romantic comedy with fantasy aspects, it's going to have a different OC and it's completely separate from the To Love Nep universe so don't worry you'll be starting fresh.**

* * *

My name is Shin Arisato and I have recently just moved to Japan. I grew up in America the city to be exact my father is Japanese and my mother is American. They met on a business trip and have been in "love" ever since. Yeah right what is love anyway? It's just an false illusion..I know first hand.

Shin makes his ways down the quiet suburb of his new home just returning from school , dressed in a white dress shirt a dark red tie that he seems to be fond of and black school pants. His hair was black and slightly messy not too short but not too long his eyes were a dark hazel color and he had an average build just your typical highschool student in general.

As I walk down these quiet streets after finishing my daily routine of school I can't help but feel incredibly bored. In the city I grew up Japan was always given the stereotype of either being really weird or really fun. You would get these stories about how typical highschool student's like me would get into harems with insanely attractive girls. Eh I been here for close to a month and the closest thing to a harem I've gotten was a dating sim I bought cuz I was bored. See I'm not a weirdo who doesn't believe in dating real women it's just from past experiences I've realized that real women are too flawed. Not to mention I'm nothing special , so the chances of them leaving me for someone else are extremely high. I have average looks at best my build isn't exactly macho material I'd say my abdomen is the only thing remotely "sexy' about me as for height like everything else , average.

"Arisato"

A voice I've never heard before quickly grabs my attention , sounds like it came from behind me. I turn to address the woman that had called out my name.

"Huh?..There's no one here...wait.."

Shin takes notice of a small black box. He ponders to himself whether or not picking up the small package was a wise decision to make however his curiosity ended up getting the best of the boy.

"Eh , I doubt anything bad will happen if I just take a look'

Shin picks up the box off the ground slowly and then takes a deep breath before lifting the lid

"This is..a game system.?"

[A few minutes later]

Once that abnormality was all cleared up I finally made it to my doorstep , I entered the house and put the handheld system on a table nearby. Seriously who just leaves a system like this behind ? Granted it's nothing I'm familiar with like a Kingtendo RX or GameStation Rita. But it's flashy design is definitely worth a close inspection. Before that though I go to my kitchen and look through the fridge for my favorite snack..

"Pudding...score!"

Shin gives a smirk and a sincere look of happiness; something that the broody teen hardly does anymore. He then get's a spoon and sits down next to his newly found system

"First things first...wheres the on switch for this thing..?"

Shin turns the system around all over trying to find a button

"Does this thing..even have buttons.."

But just as I began to think I had been tricked into taking someones trash home the handheld consoles screen began to shine.

_"Ehh..?"_

All I could think at that moment was wow what a convenient little console this must be my lucky day...yeah right like luck and me have ever gotten along.

_"Welcome Shin are you bored with your life? Do you wish to meet your soulmate? Would you like your soulmate to me a GODDESS?! How awesome would that be?!"_

The overenthusiastic female voice kind of disturbed me to an extent not to mention the screen continued to only shine a bright light with nothing displayed nothing just light. Am I suppose to talk to this thing? I'm ashamed to admit it but this whole thing did seem kind of exciting..maybe this was a new game mechanic? A new trend? You could say I "live under a rock' for the most part I'm dense and oblivious to most things..heh maybe that's part of the prob-

_"I'm going to take your silence and dumbfounded expression as a heck yeah!_

I was suddenly snapped back to reality..damn gotta stop staring off into space like that.

_"Ok ready ?! First stop PLANEPTUNE first harem member.. drum roll please ..GODDESS PURPLE HEART!"_

Goddess...Purple Heart..? That was the last thing I heard before I got sucked in...yes literally sucked into that tiny screen..

* * *

At this point I didn't know what to think I was dumbfounded..fortunately for me as I was falling to what I expected to be my inevitable death I kept hearing this little voice...Was it in my head?

_"Gamindustri , Here in this reality shift realm are 4 presiding CPU's or Console Patron Unit's whatever you want to say but I'd go with CPU it's easier on the tongue yeah?"_

There's no doubt about it I must be hallucinating I've lost it I mean voices in my head? Falling in what seems to be an endless vortex? And now CPU's and what did she call it Gamindustri? What the hells going on , I struggle to come to grips with what could end up being my bizarre new reality.

_"Each of the CPU's reside in Celestia a world separate from the Land they oversee"_

Hmm are these CPU's the Goddesses she was talking about..with a name like Gamindustri as the realm this voice claims I'll be entering it seems like a spot on assumption.

_"CPU Black Heart and her Land of Black Regality - Lastation , CPU White Heart and her Land of White Serenity - Lowee , CPU Green Heart and her land of Green Pastures - Leanbox ,CPU Purple Heart and her land of Purple Progress - Planeptune"_

Looks like my assumptions were spot on

_"Here the CPU's fight endlessly in battle for rule over Gamindustri. This battle is etched in history. This is the Console War."_

What? War? And did I hear the word Console before that? Yeah no doubt about it I've definitely lost my mind.

_"Looks like your destination has been reached Shin Arisato say hello to Purple Heart for me..well that is if she can even remember anything"_

_What? Hey!_

But it's no use as I attempt to give my last statement heard the voice leaves me. Not only that but I'm hit with a very terrifying realization as the vortex seems to disappear..I'm now in the air...free falling from what seemed like the heavens...I wont live through this will I...heh I did ask for excitement in my dull average life...guess I got what I wanted..

_"AHHH DAMN IT!"_

Shin screamed in terror and anger a natural reaction for someone who seemed to be falling to their death

All I remembered was screaming out of fear and frustration..Next thing I knew I was on what seemed to be a solid surface. Did I do it..? Did I..cheat death? I struggled to get myself up on both feet despite avoiding death my body is extremely sore it feels like I broke every bone in my damn body ugh but hey I'm alive

"HECK YEAH!"

Like a mad man I start laughing out of joy. Oddly enough..this would be the first time in a while I actually acknowledged how much my life was worth to me.." Just then I come across another sight that brings joy to my heart..

"MY PUDDING"

It was as if luck and me have finally come to a truce. My pudding along with my spoon came with me into this strange world it would seem heh man life is good..at least that's what I was beginning to think when suddenly...A bright light shined from the sky. I was engulfed in it and then I blanked out.


	2. The Kuudere and Gamindustri

**Author- Greetings all first off I want to say thanks to everyone that faved,followed and reviewed. I'm shocked at how many people were behind my average joe protagonist concept. So I feel like I should address my reviewers but I'll do that at the end for now enjoy this short chapter which introduces Shins plot device and our setting.**

* * *

'Wake up you dork"

Those were the charming words that I was woken up to. Agh my head..feels like one of my old city days where I'd have one too many and the next morning I'd end up regretting it. I try and observe my surroundings trying to carefully see if anything had changed since I last lost consciousness. Okay let's back track I was falling from the sky,fell, somehow survived..then I saw my pudding and ahh my freaking pudding! No!..I fought to hold back my over exaggerated sorrow for the loss of my beloved snack.

"So uh how long do you plan on ignoring me..I'm starting to get pissed."

Ahh shit that's right why am I zoning out this is no time to be thinking about pudding...no matter how tasty and delicious and ahh crap I'm doing it again! Okay time to focus! C'mon Shin ! Observe! Nothing seems to have changed..looks like I'm in a forest of some sort.

"Hello! Miss Pissed Off I'm right here ! Sorry for ignoring you but you know lack of pudding makes a man-"

"GOD WOULD YOU SHUT UP WITH THE DAMN PUDDING!"

"Woah!"

I'm not going to lie that loud reply made me flinch. I think I preferred when she talked to me in that soft soothing voice.."wake up dork". Yep I'd definitely take that over a "Shutup" anyday..but wait I didn't mention my pudding obsession straight out I mean I didn't even talk till just now.

"Sigh , I can hear your thought's genious"

"Woah you serious but-"

"Listen I think you falling from the sky and surviving is proof enough that things don't need to make sense anymore okay"

"Well..you got me there."

It's not like I could really say anything to that she was pretty much on point..still though I had questions.

"So let me fill you in. Oh feel free to wander around I picked this setting since your past shows you have some abnormal obsession with nature."

That was frighteningly on point..how much does this person know about me? You know what screw it I'm not asking if I ask too many questions I wont get very many answers so I'll just take what I can get for now. I nod my head and let out a quiet sigh. Guess I'll walk around for a bit and make the most of the setting she so "graciously" provided me with..maybe I'll find my pudding..

"Sigh, unbelievable..well whatever-"

"Can I get a name? It would be rude if I just kept calling you Miss Pissed Off you know"

"Eri."

"Pretty name"

I'm not normally so straight forward but what the heck. I mean as long as I'm not face to face with her there's no need to get nervous or shy therefore I'm free to flirt away heh

"I can still hear you ya know.."

"Ahh crap baskets!"

Wouldn't you know it as if right on queue I try on a nearby rock and fall face first..smooth

"Sigh, we've wasted enough time. Look I'll be straight with you I'm not going to give you an enthusiastic and ditzy introduction like my sister did when she sucked you into this world. I am here because of my master."

"Sister..? Master..?

"Don't ask I'm not going to explain.."

Just then a ball of light falls from the sky and out of it appears a brunette with fair skin hazel eyes in what appeared to be my school uniform. But I've never seen this girl before.

"Hey..that uniform"

She shook her head and kept a determined look locked on me with those hazel eyes as she made her way closer to me with a cautious expression and a slight look of doubt. There might also have been some disgust mixed in (?) Sigh great well there goes my chance at scoring.

"Scoring..? Really?"

"Crap baskets!"

After letting out one more sigh she reaches her hand out to me. I was still on the floor like a total loser I was so struck by her appearance that I had disregarded how pathetic I looked

"Hurry and get up.."

"Um yeah thanks.."

I grabbed her right hand with my left and got up , of course I didn't let her pull my weight up to tell you the truth I lifted myself up but hey I got to hold her hand..jesus when did I become such a horn dog...it's been a while since I've even acknowledged my desires to be with the opposite sex actually hmm was this new environment making me feel more alive..? Maybe having something like this was the boost I needed to re awaken these impulses..

"Oh crap baskets! Sorry you can hear me can't you heh.."

She stood silent while closing her eyes making things even more awkward. I wanted to say something like so hey when are you going to let go of my hand but then..

"It's done' she spoke in a calm tone as she opened her eyes once again and made direct eye contact with me

"What's done?" I gave her a puzzled expression but my question was answered more or less when she let go of my hand

My left hand began glowing a dark purple color until finally...something materialized from the bright light. It covered me from my hand to my elbow. It was definitely metallic the colors were a mix of black and dark purple with a bright blue gem in the center with an "N" on top of it as if for decoration it looked like something out of a manga. A claw maybe? A bracer? Despite the appearance it didn't feel like it weighed me down at all .

"This will be called your HDG or Sacred Unit I don't know give it whatever fancy name you want "

I looked in awe at my hand that had now become metal.

"So how do you turn it off like you know it'll be a pain to use the bathroom with this heh"

"Ew keep that stuff to yourself"

"Ahh crap baskets sorry I just-"

"Sigh it can't be helped just be a little less disgusting from now on."

Easier said then done I thought to myself but whatever I guess she had a point. I honestly don't know why but in the short time I been here..you know in between almost falling to my death and blanking out I feel more at peace. Maybe it was just the atmosphere maybe..

"I don't actually know how to turn that off actually..you'll need to talk to Planeptunes CPU about that."

"WHAT!"

That sentence struck me right where it hurt

"YOU EXPECT ME TO WALK GOD KNOWS WHERE WITH THIS METAL THING I'M GOING TO LOOK LIKE A FIRST CLASS FREAK'

"Well you were already half way there so what does it matter.."

"Ouch , harsh."

"Your not in your world anymore so walking around with your HDG wont really seem too abnormal just don't draw too much attention to yourself. That processor is special after all..well I'm going to get going"

"Wa- wait! Will I see you again"

As she turned her back towards me and starting walking off I instinctively grabbed her left hand with my right...bad idea..very bad

"Don't..touch me."

"AGH!"

A roundhouse kick right to the jaw sent me flying god knows where..yeah the force sent me off like a missile and then guess what..I blanked out..I gotta stop making a habit of that.

* * *

Once again I awoke..this time the bright light of the sun was what served as my alarm clock I slowly picked myself up. What do you know the HDG/Sacred Unit was still intact on my left hand..great.

"Hear me all those who live an breathe across Gamindustri."

A voice?..I looked around and searched. I seemed to be in some sort of plaza..I think..

"This day represents the first step into a new era and I am thrilled that you and I are able to greet it together."

The voice kept going I guess it was addressing the people of this world. Well better find out who it's coming from maybe she can point me in the right direction. I started running around like a mad man while at the same time glimpsing at my new environment. Again seemed like something out of an anime or manga..kinda weird..but I'm not going to lie pretty damn cool!

"As you all know in recent years there has been no end to this worlds warring."

C'mon I need to find where this kick ass speech is taking place! AHA finally I see something that looks rather promising a crowd of people actually more then a crowd looks like the amount you'd get for an inauguration speech..well I guess that makes sense but damn ! How am I suppose to catch a glimpse now..hmm think..think.

"Psst"

Huh? I thought I just heard something wait a flight of stairs? I didn't see this here before..Whatever no time ! If I get to higher ground I'll be sure to catch a glimpse of what's going on. I quickly made my way inside and up the flight of stairs which led me to some kind of balcony.

"Woah..kickass.."

I was in awe of how beautiful the scenery looked this place really did have a magical vibe to it..but then I saw something that really took my breath away. The voice that seemed to have been talking all this time came from a fair skinned woman with long dark lilac purple hair and blue eyes. Her hair was worn in twintail braids with long messy bangs sticking up and a few framing her face. Her figure was mature and curvy she definitely stood out in her revealing dark purple dress. Was this one of the Goddesses ? She certainly fit the description. My heart started racing I was literally about to have a heart attack from the male hormones in my damn body..and just when I thought I could keep myself calm and under control..I turned my head..

'Lastation ruled by the Goddess Black Heart"

The purple haired woman continued to talk as I saw what looked like a piece of cloth fly up into the sky in a dramatic fashion from the left. Naturally curiosity got the better of me and I turned my head and I sort of wish I hadn't. Another fair skinned woman with an equally impressive figure in a black dress though not as revealing as the purple haired woman's maybe it seemed a tad more elegant? Who knows but it gave off a fancy vibe in my eyes she had long pure white hair worn down with a few inches cut off of her bangs and her eyes from what I could tell were a teal. Dear God I want to thank you my life is now complete. Seriously it's like I was about to get a nosebleed from this madness yeah no doubt about it her appearance definitely screamed goddess worthy.

"Lowee ruled by Goddess White Heart"

That's all I had to hear I instinctively looked around and to my right I saw the third Goddess..Though not as impressive figure as the previous Goddesses she was damn cute. Her hair was a light blue color reaching her neck messy with very long strands on the sides of her head almost reaching her stomach she also seemed to have a cowlick. Her eyes were a pink red color her dress was light blue.

"Leanbox ruled by the Goddess Green Heart"

I turned once more thinking I had seen it all man was I ever wrong...Long and straight worn in a ponytail with a sea foam green color. Her eyes had a seductive look to them with a light purple color..but what stood out the most...her curves and her massive breasts! They left the best for last it seemed..! Okay that's it I can't take it anymore I'm officially going to pass out again for the fourth time and this time I wont complain. Oh yeah she wore a white dress with some green stripes or something..sorry losing consciousness over here heh..

"And Planeptune ruled by yours truly , Purple Heart"

Huh!? Okay that snapped me back to reality. The woman with the Purple hair brought attention back to herself as soon as she gave her what I assume were her comrades introductions. I remember what Eri had said and how to control this thing on my arm I'd have to seek out Purple Heart..bingo now I just need to get past all these people and meet her...simple enough...

"Our kingdoms have vied for Share energy the source of a nations strength and on occasion the goddesses have even battled for ownership...we will now put that behind us"

Wait what..?

"The friendship treaty we sign today will ban taking shares with military force"

This makes it sound like that console war I heard about when I was falling to my death already happened...AHH CRAP BASKETS DON'T TELL ME THIS IS ONE OF THOSE TIME LOOP THINGS ! Needless to say I had gone into panic mode for a few seconds and now wondered just how long I was out of it..

"From now on we'll increase our Shares through improving our own countries, fostering the whole worlds development"

The Goddesses approached one another they were now in mid air each making contact with one another's hands as they said all together.

"We here by vow to overcome our past and create a world full of hope"

I looked in awe at how beautiful the sight was and let out a almost silent sigh.

"This world already feels like the ideal Utopia..do I really want to leave this and go back to where I came from..?" I muttered to myself

After that loud pops similar to the sound of fire works could be heard as well as the roar of the happy masses of people in attendance. I looked at my Purple Metalic left arm once more.

"Okay , time to meet those Goddesses."

* * *

**Author-Time to address some reviewers:**

Jeitron Thanks I really appreciate that you liked my OC and his prologue I want you guys to get a feel of him. His weaknesses his faults his ideas characteristics..then I want to throw that into the mix with the unique personalities of the main cast (Neptune and friends) I apologize if you feel this Chapter didn't have enough Neptune in it next Chapter will change all that.

Wentsufan234 Thanks ill try and improve on the writing style so that you can enjoy it more. Yes I want to fill the readers curiosity till the end I want to strive to leave a feeling of wanting to know what happens next. Hope you'll continue to enjoy

NazoXXX Glad that you liked it the true exchange of dialogue between Neptune and Shin will come soon so I hope you stick around for that.

Dragonngo I do want to add the Goddesses thoughts that's actually a really great idea I'll definitely be doing that after I build the foundation of stability Shin has in this world. I don't want to rush into the harem part just like that I plan to go slow maybe I'll go one by one pick one Goddess for him to build chemistry with at a time. I'll make that one a lengthy chapter so don't worry just because these are shorts right now doesn't mean they always will be. Next Chapter he will get a little bit of dialogue with everyone at least that's what I'll be aiming for.

Chisaku I can tell you'll be the most critical reviewer haha it's cool I completely get where your coming from I wont take it personal I'm writing this for fun after all and criticism needs to be taken to improve. As you said harem tropes with no character dev can be downers which is why I'm starting the chapters out slow but when we reach an appropriate time and setting to make a full on OCxGoddess moment it'll be lengthy. I want to as dragonngo said put the goddesses thoughts into that chapter as well. Also took your advice with the underlines changed the bold and italics as well let me know what you thought about that since that was mostly brought to my attention by you.

**That's it for addressing my reviewers, so I'm signing off and till next time happy reading,happy writing**

**PS:The concept for the HDG (metallic purple bracer) can you guess where I got that from? Ten points if you do haha**


	3. Cold feet and more descriptions

**Author: Now I usually address my reviewers at the end but I feel that it is important this particular reviewer first since he seemed a bit confused , Specktech that was NOT Histoire at the beginning of my fic. All of the characters up to this point have been OC's because I havent quite gotten the feel of how to make believable dialogue with the Neptunia characters , thing is I've only played rebirth and saw the beginning of the animation. I'm kind of limited on getting an actual feel of how one of them would react.I don't think I will be redoing chapters 1 &amp; 2 sorry. I'll address all my other reviewers as well as Specktech again at the end of this Chapter as I usually do. Now on with the show.**

* * *

I was still trying to formulate a plan to approach the goddesses , I might have dozed off in the process though..despite blanking out quite a number of times already you'd think I was well rested. Honestly though I was extremely tired , whatever back to brain storming ideas. Now lets see,should I just walk up to them and ask for help? I mean is that even allowed? Not only that but I was still conflicted about whether or not I should ask them if they knew a way back home for me. This place feels like it could be an ideal place to live , since I got here my pessimism seems to have gone away and I feel more alive then I ever have before. Plus if this whole "finding your soulmate" thing still stands , I'm not complaining. I couldn't help but give a slight grin thinking about the possibilities...

"You busy fantasizing ? Maybe I should come by later then hehe"

A voice that seemed somewhat familiar threw my attention to the left side of where I was standing. Another brunette with long hair but they were in pig tails similar to goddess Purple Heart. I've never seen this girl before but like Eri she was wearing my school uniform , wait could this be Eri's sister?!

"What's wrong ? Your not going to try and cop a field with me like you did my sister hehe that was a pretty nasty kick she gave you huh" the girl gave a playful wink and stuck out her tongue in a teasing manner.

I didn't exactly try and "cop a field" it was just a spur of the moment thing , I thought to myself.

"Spur of the moment huh? Sure sure" she said as she shook her head

"Let me guess , you can hear my thoughts too..great" I sighed softly

"Don't worry I'm done teasing..for now hehe , after all this wont be the last time we meet." she said to me with a smile on her face

"So these random visits are going to become a regular part of my life from now on huh" I said to her holding my head with my right hand

"Pretty much , hey I gave you a kick ass entrance before sucking you in here ! Try to be a little grateful ! I haven't heard one thank you yet!" she gave me a cute pout

"Oh uh sorry..um " I didn't catch her name so I didn't know what to call her.

"Ooops forgot to give you a name right ? I'm such a ditz hehe , Shiki my names Shiki."

"Oh yeah..thanks for the intro" I said to the girl who I just noticed had moved a lot closer to me

"Hey um what are you.." I started stumbling my words , she let out a loud sigh.

"I guess seeing the whole goddess treaty thingy really made you start thinking things through huh ? Your not as pervy or enthusiastic." she looked into my eyes with a look of genuine care. Why is she being so nice to me? Is it because she sucked me into this strange world? Well technically I came of my own free will...kinda.

"Shin , don't think too much just live for now" she said with a gentle smile as she grabbed my left hand , the one covered by the HDG.

"Okay- I won't..and I will." that's all I could say.

"Good, okay time to get this show on the road ! " she said as she let go of my HDG and jumped , man she was energetic.

"Are you going to help me meet the goddesses?" I was hoping she'd say yes or at least provide some sort of help.

"No no , introductions will be done by you silly." she said in a playful tone

"Great.." I'm not the best with introductions , suddenly my pessimism was setting back in.

"First though there's something you need to see , your going to shocked ! Maybe it will lower the intimidation level a tad" she then took me by my right hand and pulled me to god knows where.

"Hey- wait " of course she ignored me and continued to pull.

* * *

After Shiki pulled me for what seemed like forever we finally made our way to a large window. It wasn't till now that I noticed it had gotten dark , wow I must have taken a lengthy nap,Shiki's appearance might also have had something to do with it. Her looks could make any guy lose track of time err..getting off track here.

"Here look" she said in a hushed tone.

We peeked through the window as stealthy as we could to catch a glimpse at what was going down. The inside looked rather elegant with a lot of colorful individuals , it seemed like an after party of sorts. I suppose it made sense to have a fancy get together after a fancy treaty , I turned to the left and saw the goddesses talking among themselves.

"You wanted to show me the goddesses? But I already saw them during the treaty." I gave Shiki a puzzled expression

"Just wait for it..there look." she pointed at Purple Heart

The purple haired goddess suddenly began to glow and then came a major shocker. Her appearance had change , she was no longer the curvy woman with a great rack that stood out in her revealing dark purple dress. Now she was a short fair skinned girl with light purple eyes and a matching shade of was shoulder length with somewhat messy bangs with many strands sticking up and few framing her face. Also I think she had two game pad hair clips (?) Nice to see she has a unique fashion sense. Speaking of fashion sense , she also wore a big white hoodie-like dress with purple striped cuffs, lining, and a purple hood. The outfit had pale, ice blue and light lilac accents as well as a zipper section, two big round pockets, a big zipper with an "N" on it which resembled my HDG's "N", and strings resembling a plug. Around her neck she wore a simple white choker. Her lilac shoes have blue and white accents and were also worn with blue and white striped stockings.

"Isn't she adorable hehe or is she not your cup of tea anymore Shin?"

Shiki once again teased me as a let out a small sigh something else happened that crushed my dreams of being harem king even more. The remaining three goddesses followed purple hearts lead and all started transforming or rather , reverting if I had to take a guess.

"Let me guess these are their original forms right?" I said slightly disappointed to Shiki who was giggling and from what I can tell having a great time at my expense.

It's true that they didn't have huge busts and racks like before (well white heart didn't have either to begin with) but as I got a better look , they still looked pretty damn cute. Black Heart was now shorter then me she was a pale-fair skinned girl with very long black hair about waist length, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons. Her bangs were neatly combed, framing her face and she had very noticeable red eyes. She wore a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covered a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part was white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this was a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center was what seemed to be a gold piece(?)

"So let me guess, you still like what you see huh" Shiki again teased me and playfully elbowed me on my side

"Are you just going to go ahead and read my thoughts whenever you want?" I said to her as I let out a sigh

"Sorry , sorry it's just so hard not to when you start starring off into space like that" she said again having a laugh at my expense

Green Heart was probably the only one that maintained her massive bust as well as height somewhat (almost as tall as me). She now had long curled light blond hair with long bangs neatly framing her face. She had sad-innocent looking blue eyes , not as seductive as her goddess form. She wore an emerald green dress with gold markings. Big/loose light green and white gloves and along the top part of her skirt was a big peach/orange bow. Around her neck she wore a big piece of white collar with green lining around the bottom and a very thin white cloth connecting the dress and neck piece together. At the center was a gold circular piece with a small blue gem in the center (similar to my HDG's gem) and a tiny red ribbon with gold in the center.

"Pfft , stop drooling " Shiki said again teasing me , I could tell this was going to be something that wasn't going to stop anytime soon

"I think I have a new nickname for you , Shiki the teaser. Ya like it?" I said to her sarcastically

"Pfft as if , anyway you got one more goddess to check out and I have a feeling shes just your type."

Was she talking about white heart ? Yeah I'm definitely curious of how she looks now , though I doubt she'll have a huge bust size or rack but eh. I turned my attention to the newly reverted goddess White Heart , she was a short pale skinned girl with short sandy-brown colored hair reaching her neck and cute dull/innocent blue eyes. On the top of her head she wore a big white cap with light blue ruffles and a brown and gold under and center piece,she had a white dress with dark brown lining and markings on it. Around her neck was a light blue choker with a single white stripe in the middle and blue gem/badge in the center. She also wore blue sandals with a white ribbon around her right leg resembling what looked like a bandage. I think I know why Shiki said that "just your type" stuff , besides the attire , White Heart had a resemblance to the girl I had a long relationship with in the human world.

"Immediate attraction huh Shinji hehe" she teased me again

"Shinji? The hell ? Don't call me that." I replied

"Aw come on , I let you give me a nickname ! Fairs fair right? " she said sarcastically but pouted slightly

"Eh I guess I can't argue with that but just don't make a habit of it" I replied

"Okay Okay then don't make a habit of that Shiki the teaser" she stuck her tongue out at me playfully , I'll never understand this girl but she seemed like fun and being stuck in this world by myself would've gotten lonely. I'm sort of glad I ran into her as opposed to Eri. No offense to her of course , if she could still hear me I'd probably be in stored for round house kick number two.

"Look Shinji I don't think I could make you crash this little party , you wouldn't last with all these strong personalities around , they'd eat you alive. Instead I want you to talk to that person right there first , she seems to be the more level headed out of everyone at this place right now" Shiki pointed across the room

At first I wondered who she could possibly be pointing to , I didn't see another person. It was almost as she was pointing at an empty space but when I squinted my eyes I saw something bizarre , well probably not bizarre in this world or a manga. I saw a fair skinned fairy-like being , she was a girl with dull blue eyes and soft blonde hair. Her bangs curled in both directions with two longer curled pieces of hair that reach her chest. The rest of her hair was worn up in pigtails held by a white, black, and blue head piece that covered her ears, and a pair of purple and gold ribbons. She wore a loose purple dress with spiked ruffle lining, along with gold accents and a loose green-teal tie. Her shoes were white and her wings were in four pieces that resembled widespread butterfly wings.

"She's the most level headed of the bunch?" I asked Shiki dumbfounded,with one final sigh I looked at her and said "What's the plan."

* * *

**Author\- Time to address the loyal reviewers:**

**Chisaku thanks for that insight yes sadly I let you down with the breaking the wall between thoughts , I'm hoping to get that down somewhere down the line. I did try to go a little over the top last time for comedic value but I toned Shin down for this Chapter and don't worry he's not going to be overpowered in fact here's a little *spoiler* Somewhere down the line were going to learn the true purpose of the infamous purple claw, Shin is far from overpowered in fact let's just say next chapter his first fight against a dogoo is going to end in utter failure haha. Hope to hear more from you next chapter!**

**NazoXXX- As you can see there was no crashing the after party i made a last minute choice not to make him interact with everyone since to be honest that would be too much to handle at this point. Next Chapter will be all Neptune,Nepgear,Noire,Uni,IF,Compa and depending if you want me to add episode two into the next chapter it will possibly have more characters. I'll have my work cut out for me as there's no more escaping the dialogue exchange , I hope I don't disappoint you. I don't know what you mean by b as d but if you mean "badass" Shin is going to have his first battle in the next chapter but he's going to be extremely underpowered. Hope I see you next chapter!**

**Dragonngo your right I fixed the whole set up for the game plot from the first chapter (edited it out) It was a tough call but I had to make it. As far as following the dialogues would you like to give me an example? I tried to get it better this time but i might have screwed up again so let me know if you understood it better this time around or what i can do to fix it. For now I will stick to a T rating maybe the lewd scenes will come once in a blue much later on in the story when the girls have a legit reason to like him after they build an emotional connection but it wont be anything like in terms of a light novel's status. Thanks for sticking with me can't wait to get some more feedback from you!**

**Jeitron thanks for sticking with me and looking past all my newbie mistakes I promise to keep getting better. I'm really enjoying getting new ideas of where this fic could go and as long as I have great reviewers like you and everyone else it's the extra fuel that keeps me going. It will stay a T for a while but thanks for being okay with the possibility of an M rating. Hope to see you again next chapter!**

**Wentsufan234 thank you for stopping by again I'm glad your enjoying so far ! As for when Blanc will enter I'm not really sure yet it depends how long everyone wants each chapter to be from now on. I'm going to try and get her in as soon as possible I already have a plan for a chapter involving her Rom , Ram and Shin. That will most likely be a lovey dovey chapter in a way , I hope you stick around for that I'll give you an update on Blancs appearance and what I plan to do with her next chapter!**

**Twilightiger1602 you helped me out quite a bit there friend haha , first I want to thank you for taking time out of your day to read my chapters even though they havent exactly been very well executed. Now I realize the transition of his personality was sudden and maybe I did over do it a tad but I didn't want to give him the pessimism vibe for the whole story. I'm going to try and find an equal balance from now on , the verbal tic (crapbaskets) was overused when I reread chapter 2 so from here on out I'll limit the use of it. Now the dense harem protagonist cliche haha yeah I screwed up with that didn't I , well I will indeed try to make him less dense from here on out I'm not sure if I did a well enough job on this chapter feel free to let me know. As far as the spelling and grammar mistakes , thank you for pointing them out , I'm not that good of a writer actually hence my username haha. There is indeed an unknown force since I plan on making this a long fic , I want to have some of the baddies of the Neptunia universe (feel free to give me some options) but at the end of the day they are not the "big bads" currently I have a total of five OC's for potential big bads. Though they're not generic they each have an interesting back story in the works it's going to be a lot of fun writing for them. For now I'll keep it as a T rating possibly turn it up later on and yes your spot on it is a reference to Issei's boosted gear 10 points for you haha. Believe it or not it's not so much the fan service in that show that makes me enjoy it (because there have been moments where it just gets too annoying) but I like Issei as a harem protagonist , I feel he is the least dreadful out of all the current anime harem protagonists and he's not necessarily overpowered. The fight scenes are my favorite the story is very enjoyable and interesting and every time they add a twist I can't help but get hyped haha..woops I've rambled enough havent I? Sorry but again thank you for your insight and I hope to get more from you next time!**

**Specktech I'll try and brush up on the grammar just dont expect much from me as I'm not going to be buying that grammar book you recommended unfortunately. Crap baskets will be a verbal tic similar to Nepgears "goodness" but I'll limit the use of it. I already addressed that wasn't Histoire in the beginning it was Shiki. Won't be replacing the Chapters what's done is done maybe somewhere down the line I will for now I don't think I will I'll just keep on going on with the story. Generic OC/naive about Japan trope? Never heard that before so don't really know what you mean but feel free to let me know. I don't recall spoiling any major future bits for the story but I'll try and be a little more aware. Anyway thanks for following and hope to see you again.**

**Author\- Ultimately it's you guys that make this worthwhile again I'm grateful to everyone of my reviewers,faves,follows . So till next time everyone this has been the amateur fanfic writer and I'm signing off. happy reading , happy writing.**


	4. Failed attempt at masculinity

**Author Okay so just a little announcement , I'm going to refrain from addressing my reviewers since it's become tedious to some people. Also no more spoilers at the end. I'll try and keep these announcements brief from now on. Anyway here's the next chapter. Special shoutout to my friend Twilightiger1602 he's awesome and he knows it haha**

* * *

"Plan?" Shiki gave me the same dumbfounded look I had just given her a second ago

"Yeah. I mean you are going to help me , right?" I said in low , almost pleading tone.

"Sorry. This is where we part ways." she said as she got up and proceed to walk away from me

"Hey! Wait!" instinctively I grabbed her hand

The last time I had done this , things didn't go so well for me. Needless to say,I was prepared for the worst. To my surprise , the worst didn't happen. What did happen was something that not even I expected.

"It's okay. Remember I told you this wont be the last time we meet." she held my hand back and looked me right in the eyes.

I was dumbfounded , my face turned red with embarrassment. Truthfully , I didn't expect for things to go this well considering how things went with Eri. I was so flustered at this point. I think I might have mentioned this before, I can fantasize about a girl sure..but face to face I crumble under pressure.

"Well I'll take my leave." with one final giggle , she took a couple of more steps after letting go of my hand. She used the cliche ball of light to make her dramatic departure.

When she finally did leave , I regained my cool.

"Crap baskets.." I muttered to myself. I had forgotten to ask her the most important thing on my mind,why was she and Eri helping me?

The only thing that could answer this at the moment was when Eri mention her "Master". But that raises even more questions , as well as a red flag. They're serving a higher power , what's worse is that I don't know who or what that higher power is. It could be good or it could be bad , though in most cases , its usually bad.

* * *

I'll be honest I had no idea what to do. I know Shiki said to approach the fairy-like creature but I just couldn't do it. I slept on the balcony that night wondering and not taking any initiative."How pathetic" I thought to myself. Oh yeah did I forget to mention..I"M FREAKING STARVING!Putting that aside for the moment,I closed my eyes.

The next morning I felt terrible."Is this what homeless people go through every night?" I wondered. It must be rough..I stretched and let out a final yawn before walking down the this is when my survival instincts as a human being come into play. First things first, I need to eat. I been putting WAY too much thought into the goddesses and their "features".As well as stressing out about how to approach them. I'm sure after a good meal or two I'll be brainstorming ideas like crazy! Unfortunately it would seem this world seems to work on much for "Utopia". Now let's see what was the currency they used called.."credits"? Alright , gotta find some credits. After asking around it seemed like the way someone can get credits is to take up jobs at this places "guild".This is starting to feel like an MMO or that anime I saw the other day.."Dagger Art Offline".Heh neat so all I gotta do is get some items..fight some monsters..

"Crap baskets." I uttered those words once monsters doesn't sound like something I'm ready for,I should stick to gathering materials. However,the pay for killing monsters was a lot better. Well there were those requests for "rare items" but seeing the word "rare" automatically triggered the "too much work" button in my head. I sighed and then gave a look at my HDG."I wonder." I said to myself in a hushed just maybe this thing gives me some sort of power boost or something. I mean thats usually how these things go right?Random guy get's cool weapon then kicks some 's like anime 101!Okay I've decided,I'm going to find the weakest monster,kick it's butt and get some good my stomachs full I'll think of a plan,awesome there's no way this could backfire on me!

* * *

Eventually I made my way to some place called the "Nursune Plain"..? Something like that..Whatever,I should get used to names like these from now on. After all this is pretty much going to be my new reality.

"Let's see. The monster I'm looking for is called a dogoo? Okay , so I just gotta kill 5 of these goobers and I'll be in for the best damn ramen of my life!" my mouth began to water as those words left my mouth.

Your probably wondering, what's this "best damn ramen" I'm speaking of , right? Well it just so happens some of the locals gave me a little info on this world. I simply told them I had hit my head and had a little bit of trouble remembering things. These people were surprisingly friendly,gullible and just a little odd..wait no that's rude. I'll just call them "unique" for now. Anyway , this place is apparently called Planeptune and its CPU (Goddess) is Lady Purple Heart..not sure if the "Lady" needs to be included but whatever. Back to my ramen fantasy! I stopped by a place called Benkei,the aroma of soy sauce and the sight of those thick noodles topped with tender broiled park!..I need to find those dogoo's ASAP! Oh yeah , did I forget to mention, Planeptune was freaking advanced!? I mean when I woke up in the plaza I didn't think the setting would turn into the Jetsons out of nowhere. Did I lose you with that analogy? Well sorry but I'm WAY TOO HUNGRY to go in depth. Ahh I'm breaking the fourth wall aren't I? Blegh! Back to the plot!

I proceeded to run around the vast field of grass with what little energy I had left.

"Ahh damn it this is hopeless!" I collapsed on ground in a comedic fashion.

Just when I thought all hope was lost and that I would go another night starving I heard a commotion that quickly brought me back up to my feet, it didn't sound like it came from too far away. Maybe I could ask whoever shouted for info on the dogoo's or even better, food!

I proceeded to make my way to where the voices had come from and finally saw some pretty epic stuff.

"Woah , it's Purple Heart..and..another Purple Heart?" this must have been the thousandth dumbfounded look I've made in two days.

But seriously what gives? Okay I'll try and tell you what I saw the best way possible. Purple Heart in her reverted form with a sword in hand was slashing these little blue blob's like they were little pieces of jello. The creatures actually resembled a big teardrop and they consisted of brown pointy ears, black button eyes and a brown nose on a small circular tan muzzle they also had raccoon-like tails..hmm actually it seemed to be mixed with either a dog or raccoon. They didn't bark..they just said "dogoo!" over and over..wait dogoo? jackpot!.

"I could kill two words with one stone , get my ramen and meet the goddess!" I was pumped..then I realized something. The other girl kind of looks like the reverted goddess..so uh okay,okay. I'll break the fourth once more and explain. In terms of appearance the girl fighting along side purple heart seemed to be older she was definitely taller then her. She was a fair skinned girl with long lilac purple hair almost waist in length with few loose strands of long hair curling down. Her bangs were kept neatly brushed. Her eyes were slightly darker.

Her outfit was somewhat similar but with a more reserved styling, almost resembling a school uniform. A white jacket-dress with purple lining consisting of thin double white stripes. A white choker, and around her neck was a pale yellow ribbon like piece with a N in the center *looks at HDG* I'm beginning to see a pattern here.. On her chest was a small pink marking while the pockets and buttons were purple. On her right leg was a white belt like purse object and she wore pink and white striped socks with white and purple shoes very similar to purple hearts. In her hair she wore a single direction pad button. When I saw that I looked at my school uniform and thought "When I get out of here I need some new threads."

That aside whoever she was she held her own against the dogoo's slicing them with precision one by one.

"Way to go Nepgear! That's my sis!" said purple heart.

"Oh it all makes sense now..wait what!? Goddesses can have sisters?" I was even more dumbfounded now I thought to myself as I shook my head.

That aside though they were cleaning house, I began hearing "snaps'. The kind of snaps you'd hear from a camera. Is someone taking pictures , I turn my attention to the upper left corner. Oh great, three new faces..and..holy crap! Is that blackheart?! The goddess I saw on the balcony. I guess she felt the need to transform for some reason and for some reason, she looked pissed. Besides the three new faces I also saw a bunch of what I could assume were villagers? Maybe. Not sure..now I could tell you what these three new faces looked like but I've wasted enough time! Just when that thought hit my mind, two of the new faces made there way down to were the action was taking place.

First was a fair skinned girl with emerald eyes and light brown hair that was about waist length. Most of her bangs were long and reach down to her eyes, curling to her face, with a split on the upper corner side. A few parts of hair frame her face while more of it reaches her chest, on the upper right side of her hair she wore kind of a ponytail, held with a leafy green hair piece.

She wore a black, tank top and short-short style one piece with silver detailing and a belt around her waist. This was worn underneath a dark blue, oversized jacket with black, silver, and white detailing. The oversized jacket was worn open and had a big loose belt. She wore matching boots. What really caught me off guard was when she jumped onto the field and brought out two mini blades from both her hands out of nowhere and sliced a dogoo in half.

"Guess she's a good fighter too.." I thought to myself

Next , a fair skinned young girl whose hair was a light creamy pink color that was somewhat long and had curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a C patched on the side. Her eyes match her hair color.

She wore a tan white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top. She also wore a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown kneesocks with light pink heart cut frills..holy crap is that a syringe?! That's right a giant syringe woah just when I thought I'd seen it all. She like the rest ended up owning another poor dogoo but she didn't cut it she injected it ,ouch.

"Guess they got this in the bag" or so I thought

A swarm of dogoo's suddenly jumped in the air and attacked them all four girls at once...well..more like sexually assaulted them. Those little goobers were climbing up um very questionable areas..and treating the girls like popsicles. "It's okay they got goddess purple heart! I could tell no one messes with her!" again, so I thought. I took a glimpse at purple heart was on the floor laughing her butt off..the dogoo's had her pinned down and apparently from the looks of it she was very ticklish.

"Crap baskets...fine..I GUESS IM GOING IN! HERE I GO!" I charged at the swarm of dogoo's , I figured "hey this HDG is probably going to give me a cool move to knock them out or something..boy was I ever wrong.

As soon as I got near one of those damn things another one jumped right in my face..not cool. It was like my face got swallowed by a damn vacuum cleaner. I struggled for air as I swung my fists wildly at what I assume was nothing. Yep my fists weren't connecting at all , what's worse I suddenly lost my balance and fell too and then does damn goobers proceeded jump on top of me too!

" ..n it!" I couldn't talk,I couldn't breath. I was mumbling the entire time, I think I was about to faint and then what do you know! I fainted...again. Should we have a how many times is Shin going to faint count up? I wonder if any of the girls saw me running to "save" them , not that it matters. I failed miserably , I guess some things never change and there you go..my pessimism started setting in again.

* * *

Finally I awoke but too another loud voice, though this was more of a loud angry voice.

"Those dogoo's would have been easy pickings if you'd transformed!"

I woke up in a panic and got right up on my feet and then the worst finally happened. All the stealth I had put in to avoid this moment was for nothing because there I stood. A chill went down my spine and I was frozen , petrified, all eyes were on me. Mostly puzzled looks but black heart had that kind of fire in her eyes , you know the kind that says don't fuck with me right now I'm pissed.

"Uh yeah hey..I'm..Shin..Shin Arisato..or like Shinji this girl actually named me that out of nowhere and uh..so.." I just couldn't shut up , the only thing I succeeded in at that moment was making the atmosphere more heavy and awkward.

"Nep Nep do you know this man?" the pink haired girl who held the syringe addressed purple heart..so her names nep nep? Odd name for a goddess

"Nice to me you Ne-" as I took a few steps towards the girl called "Nep" to help her to her feet , I was stopped dead in my tracks by a massive black sword pointed by yeah you guessed it blackheart.

"Why do you have a processor unit on your left arm" she had her eyes locked on me like a missile locked onto it's target

"Processor Unit? The hell? I was told this was an HDG.." I was panicking , I was no longer frozen solid of shyness/fear , I was now feeling a slight rush of fear and excitement. Excitement? the hells happening to me?

"Enough , I don't have time for your lies!" blackheart had grown impatient with my antics it would seem.

"Crap baskets..I'm about to die aren't I?" I shut my eyes and got ready to be cut in half like jelly similar to the dogoo's but then I heard a soft voice

* * *

**Author\- A little exchange between Shin and Noire, were almost done with the prologue arc so dialogue will be coming more frequently as well as the start of different POV's to keep things fresh, so till next time see you soon happy reading , happy writing**


	5. Sacred Gear? No,HDG

**Author\- Thanks to everyone once again for the support,anyway on with the show. **

* * *

**Shins POV**

"Goodness,he doesn't seem like a bad person does he sis?"

I heard the timid soft voice of the girl who was Nep's sister.

"Aw Noire's so hot tempered" The goddess called Nep replied in a casual,carefree and slightly condescending tone somehow establishing superiority but in an indirect way

Uh hello I still got a sword pointed at me , you could try and be a bit more aware of that oh great lady purple heart *sarcastic voice*. I could already tell communicating with this girl is going to be a hassle. Her sister though,not so much, hell shes pretty cute...crap I still get all hot and bothered even when I have a giant sword pointed at my face. Heh figures , so uh not that I'm begging for my death here but is Noire uh I mean Blackheart going to make a move..? I swear if she wasn't trying to kill me right now I'd tell her just how unique and pretty her name was though I think even if I survive this,it's not going to be the best route to take. Just when I was about to hit my pessimism into overdriive another person approached Noire uh I mean blackhea..you know what screw it! This is MY internal monologue so I'll call her Noire!..well here at least..

It was then that I noticed the girl that I had neglected to mention since she was only holding a camera I figured "hey she must not be a main character" but as I got a better look I realized just how wrong I was. She was a light skinned girl with long black , almost light blue colored hair with most of it worn down reaching her chest with some of it worn in pigtails held with light blue and black ribbons. Her eyes were red like goddess Noire but were darker in comparison. Her color scheme consisted of black, milky blue, and white/silver. Wearing a black dress with milky blue lining, a odd belt like piece with a bow behind it and a big circle with white lining connecting the dress to her collar. She wore long fingerless black gloves with milky blue coloring at the top and similar short boots. "Holy crap Noire has a sister!" that's what I screamed in my mind because god forbidden I said it out loud I'd be even more dead..wait I did scream it out loud?..CRAP!?

"How dare you insult our lady!" "Address her as lady blackheart peasant!"

Yikes , suddenly these damn villagers were taking jabs at me , I mean seriously?..peasant? But then again , I wasn't looking too hot at the moment and to avoid further conflict I did what any rational person would do.

"LADY BLACKHEART! MISS! PLEASE FORGIVE ME IM BUT A HUMBLE PEASANT IM NOT WORTHY..such and such" I got on my knees and placed my head on the floor. And yes I did add the "such and such" part...what? I was trying to add some comedic value! Maybe it could make her laugh and get her in a better mood.

"Get up and stop embarrassing yourself." Noire said in what was possibly the most annoyed tone I've ever heard.

"Yes ma'am!" I got right back up

We looked each other in the eyes and finally she put her sword away, I was relieved.

"Hmph, show me the way to the Toruune Cave, I need to eliminate the monsters there." Noire addressed her fan club of villagers.

"Yes right away Lady Blackheart" they all were in sync as they replied at the same time

"A coward like you is no threat to me or gamindustri for that matter, Neptune you can take responsibility for this." she addressed Nep

Noire proceeded to walk away until she was stopped by that little mini blackheart

"Sis wait.." she seemed fragile she must really care about her sisters well being

"Uni you stay here you wont be of much help at your current state, you cant even transform yet" Noire spoke in a strict voice

"Tough love I guess" I thought to myself. Still seemed a bit harsh though, I mean does Noire not realize there are people that care about her? I don't care if you think your the strongest person in the world, everyone should have someone they could rely on..then again I'm not one to talk really.

**Neptunes POV**

Jeez, why does Noire have to be such a wet blanket and why is she being so mean to this boy? Yikes! Oh well I guess that's Noire for you, a loner to the very end. Hm now that I'm getting a better look at his arm that thingy-ma-jig he has on looks a lot like my processor unit. Hm...maybe Histy would know something about this!

"So um, guy , Shinji Shin Shin.." I said in a playful and cheery tune

I figured I could break the awkwardness with a little word play heh leave it to ol Nep to find a way to bring everything back together ah the responsibilities of being a heroine can be so draining! I know when I get home I'm going to reward myself with a big ol bucket of Compa's specially made pudding!

"Uh..yeah." he replied in a pretty depressing tune, jeez way to make my job a lot harder

"Let's get the introductions out of the way first, I'm Neptune but you could call me Nep,Neppy,Neppers..

"Okay. Got it." he said as he cut me off still sounding pessimistic

Man he's bumming me out more then Noire...

**Shins POV**

To tell you the truth, I'm sort of glad Neptune broke the tension that Noire left behind. Despite sounding like she thinks a bit too highly of herself and seeming like an air head, I could feel a warmth of kindness coming from her. Neptune just had that sort of charm to her, no matter how much she'd get on your nerves you'd still want her around. After introductions were finally out of the way I learned the brunette with the oversized coats name was I.F. the girl with the creamy pink hair was called Compa and Neps sister was called Nepgear or Nep Jr. as she likes to call her.

"Nice to meet you all, and sorry I was of no help I'm still trying to figure out how to use this thing" I told the group my excuses

"Aw don't worry about it Shin practice makes perfect" Compa addressed me in her playful and innocent tone

"Yeah don't sweat it but where did you say you were from again?" IF was pretty laid back about everything but she was the one that sort of put me on the spot with that question

"Oh uh I'm from kind of really far away haha...to tell you the truth though my memory is a little fuzzy." I replied semi comedically

Well that was at least half right, I didn't like lying through my teeth but mentioning Shiki and Eri and the whole soulmate thing would just make things awkward. I think its best to run with this right now. IF seemed a little skeptical about my shady response but I guess much like Noire, she saw no threat in me still though she seemed like she was the brains of this group for the most part, I better watch what I say around her.

"So um is anyone going to go after Lonely Heart" Nep addressed the whole group

"Goodness! Do you think she'll be alright on her own Uni?" she addressed Noire's younger sister who hadn't really introduced herself to me. I guess she does have some of Noire's personality traits, hating guys like me must be their thing.

"..." she gave no response

Uni had a worried expression on her face.

"Screw it. I'm going to go find her" I shouted (my impulses were taking over again)

"Um dude I don't think that's a good idea" Nep addressed me as "dude"

Heh sort of cute the way she said it. But no time for that! I clenched my fist and gave everyone a thumbs up and a positive smile

"Don't worry I got this" I said as I turned Uni's way before I finally took off

"..!" Uni gave me a look back as if she knew I was doing this for her but she didn't look very impressed she had that same look Noire had but just a little toned down

"Wait Mr. Shin Shin its too dangerousss" Compa said

Compa did her best to try and persuade me not to go while IF told me it would be smarter for us to go all together. But I wasn't having it. I was going to be a badass hero and save blackheart for Uni and maybe then she wont think I'm just a useless peasant. I began to ran into the direction I saw Noire go.

"Welp there he goes" Nep said, that was the last sentence I heard before going into the forest.

* * *

Running into the forest to find Noire without a plan might have been a bad move on my part.

"I'm lost. Great , well that's what I get for recklessly rushing into things without thinking them over haha" I spoke out loud

"You got the right" two female voices in perfect sync caught my attention as I turned around to see who the duo was..

"Eri..Shiki..?" I spoke in a confused manner

"Hehe why so shocked? I told you we would meet again didn't I Shinji" Shiki said in her usual playful tune

"The pervert probably didn't remember because he was eyeing you the entire time." Eri spoke in her usual cold and blunt tone

"Wha-wha-what!" I panicked

"Hehe , Er stop teasing Shinji" Shiki addressed her sister

"Don't call me Er. Now can we just get this over with?" Eri said as she let out a sigh

"Let me guess. It's time for Shiki and Eri explain all right?" I said as I let out an even bigger sigh

That's right ladies and gents get ready for more plot details revealed courtesy or Shiki and Eri, hope your ready.

"Don't act like you don't want to know Shinji this might just help save your life" Shiki spoke as she teased me

"That HDG you been carrying around with you has the ability to double your base stats every ten seconds." Eri got right to the point as she finally revealed some info on the HDG

"With further changes in response to your feelings! tehehe" Shiki added

"It also has the ability called Divine Processor Gift or DPG for short." Eri retorted

"That nifty thing has the ability to transfer the increased power to other people or objects! As you might imagine the effects are even more grand when you transfer the power to a goddess" Shiki then added

Yeah these two were saying this back to back one after the other. I guess they wanted to share the information distribution between each other, these sisters are strange.

"The transfer can be performed on multiple people/objects at the same time, however, this decreases the efficiency, and some of the power will be lost in the transfer so I don't recommend an amateur like you to try that. Additionally with how weak you are now transferring to just one goddess will be draining enough so try it at your own risk." Eri's warning was definitely something to keep in mind

"Be sure to give all your moves from here on out cool names from now on hehe!" Shiki added, but I could tell this wasn't going to be a serious or key piece of information

"Cool names..." I felt like letting out another sigh

"Yeah you know! I'd go with screaming out..DATA TRANSFER! When you power up a goddess and DATA BOOST when your charging up oh oh ! and then when your going to shoot a baddie down with that beam attack you could shout out DATA BURST! AND!.. Just when I thought Shiki wouldn't shut up..

"Shutup" Eri bopped her on the back of her head

"Oww..stop being such a rude butt Er!" Shiki began rubbing the back of her head comedically

"Our master said to only tell him the basics, the rest he gets to figure out on his own." Eri made another reference to her master

"But but he's too dumb!" Shiki through the insult from what I could tell without intending to

"Uh hey..still here..." I tried to make them aware of my presence

"*Sometimes I can't believe were related." Eri addressed her sister Shiki

Shiki was still whining about Eri hitting her on the head but both girls began walking off. This time I was determined to at least get one final question answered..and no it wasn't who or why they were helping me at that moment all I wanted to know was how to completely use this kickass weapon I just got!

"Hey! I need to ask one more thing...how the hell do you turn this thing off!" I asked after giving a slight comedic haha following it

"Are you serious?..." Eri looked at me with a look of pity and disgust , at this point I didn't know who thought more low of me her or Noire.

"Shinji it's just like turning a switch on and off, it should have come natural by now" Shiki made it sound like it was so simple a toddler could do it

"Focus on your left hand, concentrate, picture turning a switch on and off..on and off." Eri began walking me through the process

"On and off..on and off" I concentrated

"Good. Keep going." Eri was being surprisingly encouraging in her own unique way

"On..off..on..off.." I repeated softly and calmly until finally..

"Hey hey ! there you go tehe!" Shiki sounded proud

A purple glow emanated from my arm, the HDG had finally disappeared and I was able to see my arm again but could I summon it again? I had to double check to be sure, "like a switch.." I thought and then..BAM! Another blinding purple flash, there it was in all it's glory! My new best friend , my HDG.

"Looks like you got the hang of it perv, good job" Eri said she also seemed proud..in her own unique way

"Did I just get some praise out of you Eri heheh" I teased her as I reverted my HDG once again

"Don't push your luck, okay were done here let's go" she tugged Shiki by her rather short skirt

Did the Shiki and Eri explain montage clear some things up? Well as the hero I need to understand at least a few things right? Eventually I made my way to an unusual and conveniently placed cave.

"This doesn't look ominous at at all heh" I scratched my head and thought "here goes nothing" as I stepped inside.

* * *

**Noire's POV**

I continue to slash away at every monster that comes into view with perfect precision and grace. I am Lastations CPU after all, perfection is to be expected. The exact opposite of perfection would be Neptune. I swear she needs to grow up or the people of Planeptune will give up on her, hmph what do I care! She is my enemy after all. I mean I know we made that treaty and all but were's still all competing for shares. It's not like I have anything against her..she's just so ugh! She's so irritating!..but I can't ever bring myself to hate her..

"Maybe I'm being too hard on her, just like I was too hard with that boy" I looked at the ground with a look of discontent

N-no I have to keep my guard up at all time, he had that thing on his arm that looked like Neptunes processor unit when she transforms! But I didn't sense any malice from him, plus the fact that he tried to save Neptune and her friends was pretty nice though the execution was a huge fail hehe. Then when he started acting all awkward and clumsy hmm I'm not sure if that was an act or not? Maybe I should ask him..maybe..

"Guess I'm done here" or so I thought

Suddenly I heard a monstrous growl

"An ancient dragon?!"

He looked like quite the strong one, I dodged one of his giant claws just barely

"Take this!"

As I went in for a counter another monster showed up. This one was much smaller he looked like a mole? He jumped on the ancient dragons head and rammed right in to me

"Ugh.." I landed hard on the caves rocks but I was ready to get back up until..

"Wha- what just happened..?!" I reverted back to my regular form but how?! why?!

The only thing I saw was a strange red light and then it felt like all the energy was drained out of me. The dragon was about to strike me down, so this is how lastations CPU dies huh..I'm sorry Uni..

* * *

**Author****\- I can already guess what you guys are going to say, why the cliff hangers? why didn't you proofread? Is Shin going to go into generic OP protagonist mode now? Honestly I wanted to post this chapter out a lot sooner, I don't like keeping you guys waiting and if I keep stalling someone might "beat me to the punch" with my idea's for my story. Anyway if the HDG's power seems familiar that's because the basic concept is based off an anime. I used it as a reference but I'll obviously change it up to make it stand out in the hyperdimension universe. From here on out I'm going to try and double the length of my chapters since this is where the real interaction will begin and thus the slow development of our harem. How do you feel about fan service writing? Do you want to have some included? I'm keeping this "T" so don't expect anything too crazy like hentai madness I want to develop legit relationships with Shin and the girls after all. So till next time happy reading,happy writing.**


	6. Tutorial fight of the century

**Author-**** Thanks for all the continued support, on with the show!**

* * *

**Shins POV**

**Walking through this ominous cave and looking for Noire was like trying to find a needle in a haystack..wait was that the wrong reference?**

***THUD***

"What the hell was that?" I asked myself as I heard a thunderous thud and what seemed to be a growl from a dragon of some kind

**How did I know this was a dragon you ask? Simple, it was the same sound dragons made in my games, you know those dragonly dragon growls...Neptune would get it! I ran towards the direction of the beastly sound and saw an awful sight**

"NOIRE!" I screamed

**She had reverted from her goddess form and looked helpless, I weighed my options but time was ticking away there was no time! I started to panic...**

"Yo kid hurry up and save the girl would you, this is no time to wuss out or get cold feet" a slightly raspy, male voice echoed through my head

"Huh? who was that?" I spoke out loud out of pure confusion

"I'm in the HDG genius" the raspy voice addressed me once again

**I turned my attention to my HDG which appeared to blink a purple light everytime I heard the voice speak**

"What's the matter? Still don't get it? I'm the spirit that resides in the HDG and gives you strength stupid" the raspy male voice addressed me again

"Who..the hell are you..?" I asked in pure confusion

"Oh for the love of god, let me take control, she's going to die at this rate" he said in a loud tone

**My body began moving on it's own, I no longer had control of my movements.**

"We'll talk later small fry,for now kick back and relax and watch how a pro handles things" he stated

**It was as if I had become paralyzed on the inside while the outside was moving just fine, I began running and then jumped up at least thirty feet in the freaking air, was this my new power? If it was then I think I've just hit the overpowered generic protagonist mark and you know what that means..harem city baby! I began forming a grin when the voice snapped me out of it.**

"Focus minion from here on out this is what you'll be doing in battles, when you turn your HDG on and get in an enemies sight you'll automatically be provided an HP gauge which I'm sure you can subconsciously notice by now since you've mastered turning me on and off"

**Funny thing is he was right, I couldn't explain it but I could faintly see what he was referring to**

"As long as your HP is full then it will act as a shield to protect you from anything that would ordinarily kill a human from your puny world, think of it as a barrier that will keep you alive, but like any barrier it can be broken"

**As he said that the dragon took notice of me flying towards him, I was tempted to ask the voice "hey are you going to do anything about this?" but I didn't get the chance as the dragon lock his eyes on me and quckly swatted me out of the way into the hard wall.**

***THUD***

"AHH shitbaskets" I screamed as it felt like I just got hit by a car

"HAHAHA" the voice laughed obnoxiously

"The hell man, if your going to take control of my body at least follow up with an attack" I yelled at him

"Calm yourself minion I needed to show you a demonstration, see ordinarily you getting swatted by a monster like that onto a wall would break every bone in your body, but as you can see your unharmed...for the most part."

"I feel like I got run over by a car!" I yelled at him

"Boohoo get over it at least your alive, now take a look at your HP" he said in a sarcastic and serious tone

**My HP had decreased , previously it had said 100% but now it said 75%**

"One fourth of my HP is gone?" I was confused but I think I was able to put two and two together

"Exactly, see certain monsters will deal a certain percentage of damage, this ancient dragon isn't a weak one by any means he could still kill you but this one time he shouldn't be a problem, this is a brief tutorial that I'll only be showing you once so be thankful boy, I wont be holding your hand after we get done with him" again in his sarcastic and cocky superior manner her told me

"What happens if my HP percentage drops to zero?" I asked

"Then HDG turns off and you'll be as good as dead" he quickly replied

"Meaning.." I was kind of lost

"Any lethal blow that would kill a human in your world would kill you here, potions and healing will only work when HDG is on" he once again cleared things up

"Thats crap!" I shouted

"Deal with it" he quickly shut me up

"Ugh, when would I be able to turn HDG on again?" I asked in an anxious and worried tone

"Twenty four hours if your lucky possibly longer considering how weak you are" he retorted

"I'm getting real tired of being called weak..." I said as I gritted my teeth

"Then prove that you ain't small fry" he once again retorted

"Ugh..." I had no comeback

"Exactly, all right lesson two, time to break this S.O.B." he said in a cocky and motivated tone

**The ancient dragon had thankfully turned it's attention away from Noire but was unfortunately heading my direction now and he looked mighty hungry, I had no choice, I had to trust this voice coming from the HDG**

"All right, I'm ready." I said as I took a deep breath and exhaled

"That's the spirit alright here we go" the voice said in a tone reassuring me that we were on the same page

**My body once again began moving on it's on and I suddenly had an adrenaline rush, how should I describe this? It felt as if I just drank three gallons of coffee and my muscles tightened up and toned. I felt like a could throw a punch with significant force and not just a wobbly hit when I was trying to fight the dogoo's**

"Here's your basic commands when you go into battle, Rush,Power and Break execute them right and no one could stop us" he sounded confident

"Care to elaborate?" I asked once again a little lost

**Once the ancient dragon got into range, and by that I mean literally a couple of feet away I lunged god knows how far in the air**

"Kick..ass.." those were the only words that came out of my mouth,I was in awe this is the type of crap you see in comics

"First were going to break this assholes guard" the voice yelled out

_**BREAK!**_

**I heard another loud voice that wasn't him yell out the word "Break" as my HDG began to glow and emit a purple light,the first fist was thrown at the ancient dragons head and it seemed to be effective to my surprise. The force of my fist connecting with dino breaths face managed to stagger him temporarily.**

"Now with the other fist!" he said

"Are you crazy?! I'll break my hand!" (No pun intended) I replied

**My body moved on its own again this time the right hand that had no HDG, it emitted a purple light so I guess that was a good sign that my hand would possibly be spared..**

_**BREAK!**_

**Once more the sound of a loud voice stated the name of my attack as my fist was thrown with equal force and velocity, this time the dragon took two steps back as I connected right on it's face**

"HAHA YEAH OP PROTAGONIST STATUS! LOOKS LIKE ITS ON THE HORIZON!" I couldn't help but shout that out as at that moment

**I fell back on the ground...huffing and puffing..is it just me or do I feel a bit too winded right now a little tired too, also it kind of felt like if I had worked out too much and my body was exhausted from so many repetitions of weights.**

"Damn it don't tell me we'll have to cut this lesson short because of your fragile body" he said in a disappointed tone

**Just as I was about to take the insult the dragon lunged with it's claw**

"Shit!"

_**RUSH!**_

**I just barely side stepped but when I mean side stepped I mean like halfway across where the dragon was**

"Holy crap! What just happened" I said in a shock

**Once I regained my balance my legs were about to give out I felt like my energy was depleting fast, like crashing after an energy drink or coffee**

"Using Rush will give you immense speed, use it to parry enemy attacks, getting out of harms way or even fighting those that are faster then you, the downside is it depletes more energy then Break and Power" he said

**It was odd for some reason I expected Power to deplete more energy**

"Okay let's finish this up before you collapse" he sounded determined

_**RUSH,POWER, COMBO!**_

**I lunged back at super speed almost seemed like I teleported and slammed one final blow onto the beasts huge gut, and with that it was sent flying into the hard cavern wall which shook the place up conveniently drowning him in a heap of rocks and gravel**

"And that's that, well tutorials over, here have your body back." he told me

"Wh-at...Ahh.." I said once I felt like I could move of my own free will

**I fell down to one knee, completely worn out, winded,tired and after that Power hit my body felt sore, everything hurt..so far I know, Break reduces some of my stamina, rush completely makes me burn out a huge chunk of energy and power makes my body sore all over. If I ever get into another one of these fights I'm sticking to break.**

"Damn it..I can barely move..." I said

"Your too weak kid, the others will end up killing you in no time" he retorted

"Others? You mean other monsters? Don't worry I'll be ready next time" I stated

"Not monsters, I meant the other HDG users" he replied

"Huh?!" I was taken back by what he had said

"What you thought you were the only one? Please the fact that you even got one is a shocker, no offense." he said in his typical douchey voice

**Sadly, I did think I was special, but I guess I was wrong, no biggie I guess. What really concerned me though is that he said they'd kill me..does that mean that there could be only one user? Or that were destined to fight one another..damn it I don't need this crap.**

"You got a lucky break though,maybe you will stand a chance, depending on how you build your HDG, Planeptunes HDG Luckster, The Channeler of Bonds." he said as if I knew what he was talking about

"Channeler..of Bonds..?" I replied in a dumbfounded tone

"Let's talk later minion, were going to have to get used to each other, the names Draig and I'm a badass freaking overlord..or at least I was.." his tone seemed to have subsided and he was talking less arrogantly now

**"An overlord..? Was..? Damn it! This is all too much to process!" I thought to myself, I was so overwhelmed I let out a loud yell**

"Calm yourself, like I said we'll talk later, you have to go see that Lastations young miss is alive and well" he said after I let out my yell of frustration

"Damn it! Your right I completely forgot Noire" I said as I turned my attention to where I had left her

**I turned my HDG off and began heading Noires way, luckily she was already close by as she met me half way.**

"Lady Blackheart are you alright.." I struggled to speak

**I was still shaken up from the fight, but as I looked into her eyes I could tell she was just as shaken up too.**

* * *

**Author- I have to say I'm semi proud of this but semi not, thing is I don't like to keep you waiting for a variety of reasons. I also seem to prefer slightly short chapters but only when not much dialogue is required. In this case it was establishing the "battle system" and limitations of Shin. Like I said I want to make this action/adventure and gradually slip into the Harem route. Since I update frequently I know you could bear with me. Since this chapter pretty much answered some lingering questions you can take a guess of what the next one will be. I know you hate spoilers but I'll just say that we've established the setting,timeline,certain OC's,Shin personality,Shins power, some basics. But of course the HDG will become more complex as time goes on, ahem *cough cough* shares, and that Channeler of Bonds thing..yeah when I throw OC's or certain things into a story like that they have significant purposes to fufill later on. Anyway for those of you that are sticking with me I've got a ton of idea's and chapters to throw as long as you keep showing the love and support. Ultimately all of you are the ones that make it worthwhile taking time off work and such to write. So till next time guys let me know what you thought any questions you may have, I might go back to addressing some reviewers at the end of the stories, I miss interacting with you guys you know how it is haha. Also POV's are going to become a thing and bold sentences in the story will become inner monologue and actions. Sorry Chisaku I hope it doesn't cause too much problems or confusion! Till next time happy reading,happy writing. **


	7. Planeptune or Lastation?

**Author\- First I have to absolutely send a shout out to Jeitron,Chisaku and Twilightiger1602 you guys have been sticking by me since Chapter 1 aka my newbie chapter. Your input has been really helpful thus far so a million thank you's, and ThatOneGuy my guest I am both shocked and honored that I have a guest that's willing to bookmark my story and checkup on it speedily this was your second review? I hope I get more of your input my fellow dxd fan haha, now on with the show!**

* * *

**Shins POV**

**(So I know what your thinking, this is the part where Shin collapses and blacks out, well your on point but can you even blame me?! It feels like I just ran a freaking marathon,my legs are weak I can barely stand but I still rushed to her side to make sure she was okay)**

"I hope your not hurt..I..I.."

**THUD!**

**(It finally happened,my energy gave out and I shamefully landed on top of her, if I wasn't so drained this would be the part where I would freak out or crack a joke. I can't though,I'm too weak,too tired.I'll have to deal with the repercussions later, something tells me there's going to be hell to pay.****I woke up on soft grass with the scent of fresh blooming flowers,the aroma of the outdoors always had this nostalgic feel to me, I've always loved that type of atmosphere, now that I live in Japan that kind of thing has sort of become a daily thing. Things may be dull there all in all but I like dull to an extent, at least the area where I live. I've never been to Shibuya, I think I made plans to go there with someone, but after all this I doubt I could follow up on that promise. I lifted my upper body up but remained seated on the soft grass of this new world, I slammed my fist on the ground.)**

"I hate breaking promises.." I muttered under my breath

"What promise did you break?"

**(Noire seemed to show up out of nowhere, holy crap she scared me I turned around and saw that she seemed a lot better then before. I wanted to answer her, I really did but how shall I say this, I fell on top of her, she more then likely thinks I'm a creeper that only did that to cop a feel though when I did fall..her soft breast were something of a cushion for me to land on...NO NO NO be serious Shin, I took a big gulp as I struggled to find the first thing to say to her)**

"I'm sorry."

**(That's the first thing that came out, it was hard to read her expression it was a mix of anger and embarrassment, I could see a slight blush forming from her cheeks.) **

"It couldn't be helped, you were drained from that battle right, let's just not talk about it"

**(She was being awfully cool about that whole awkward mess and she seemed to not be so harsh towards me compared to before, I wonder if she trusts me more, maybe I should start doing reckless things more often.)**

"But.."

**(Nut's, here comes the ominous "but")**

"I can't just overlook something like that without you redeeming yourself"

"By doing what"

"Hmm,I could have you work at Lastations Basilicom"

**(Work..of course it HAD to be work)**

"Sure no problem"

"Great, then it's decided!"

**(Noire sounded pretty chipper about the idea of me working in the "Basilicom", whatever that is, but it's not like I had a choice anyway)**

"Oh there they are! So uh what's been decided and why the heck did you run off to save Noire! she's not even the main I'm the heroine if there's someone you need to stick by it should be me! Don't be a lame-o"

**(We were then graced by the cheery voice of Neptune, she came followed by her group of friends which consisted of Compa,IF,Nepgear and Uni; who actually ran to her sister the moment she saw her, guess she must really care about her but I wonder if Noire realizes that..? She seemed to have brushed off Uni as if her concern for her safety meant nothing, I definitely want to find out more about this, maybe I'll ask Noire later when were alone again. Speaking of alone, I promised Draig we'd also talk later, he seems more willing to throw out answers as opposed to Shiki and Eri who were always as cryptic as a question mark) **

"Um Nep Nep that sounded just a little teensy bit obnoxious" Compa said in her usual innocent and cute tone

"Obnoxious and Neptune do seem to go hand in hand" IF added

"Ouch Iffy your being extra harsh on me today, what gives?" Neptune couldn't help but ask

**(Quite the colorful cast of people I've run into , well at least they seem lively, maybe this won't suck as much as I thought, besides Noire seems to warmed up to me so the hardest hurdle to cross has been done)**

"Anywhoo, don't keep secrets from ol Nep here, tell me what you two were planning"

"Nothing that you need to worry about, we've just decided that he'll be working for Lastation from now on he saved my life so he shows promise to guard the Basilicom unlike some people.."

"Wait what...Noire you hated this guy two chapters ago"

"S- so! , I have a different view on him now!"

"Uh huh,so is our poor lonely little Noire really just a sucker for love deep down"

"L-Love!?..what are you saying!"

**(Neptune sure knew all the right buttons to press, Noire was turning bright red, though I'm not sure if it was of embarassment or frustration)**

"Well whatever the case is you can't have him sorry Noire"

"Excuse me?"

"See I got to thinking and since that little thing he brought out in his fight with the Dogoo's had a lot of similarities maybe just maybe it will give Histy some stuff to research and what not"

"Sigh, what she means is she thinks if Histoire turns her attention to Shin, Nep could slack off without getting any lectures for a while"

"Iffy!"

"Sorry Nep but honesty is always the best policy"

**(Well you can't argue with that, though is honesty really always the best policy? I've seen honesty tear some of the closest people apart on numerous occasions)**

"Um excuse me , I also want to inspect your processor unit in more detail too" the gentle voice of Nepgear caught my attention

"See Shinji Shin Shin , cmon if not for me, then do it for Nep Jr.!" Neptune added putting me on the spot

"Ehh..I, but.."

**(Careful, I had to choose my words wisely, I glanced over at Noire who had her eye's locked on me like a missile ready to shoot down a target, I wanted to keep my word to Noire so I decided that's what I was going to do..)**

"Fine, you want him to come with you and I want him to come with me, so here's what we'll do Neptune,we'll go to Lowee and have Blanc make the decision for us"

"Whhaaaat thats super lame!"

"What's wrong your afraid that someone with common sense will back me up?"

"Looks like it's game over Nep" IF said sarcastically

"But but- IM THE HEROINE agh I blame the author!"

**(I had to ask so I pulled Compa and Nepgear to the side and asked them why asking Lowee's CPU, Blanc , would put Neptune at a disadvantage?)**

"Does Blanc not like Neptune?" I asked

"Oh goodness no it's nothing like that, it's just my sister isn't regarded as the most responsible, in fact that title would go to Noire"

"Yessy , Lady Noire is Gamindustri's most hard working CPU's next to Blanc," Compa added

**(I think I get it, but still that's quite a gamble for Noire, was she really that confident of her credentials?)**

"Deep breaths now, okay fine Lonely Heart, I , the true heroine of this story accept your challenge, I'm putting my trust on the writer of this thing so don't let me down okay dude" Neptune said with a look of determination

**(Man I thought I broke the fourth wall often, seems like she does it every sentence, I wonder if people will get annoyed like when I said "crapbaskets" every three sentences. Looks like next stop was a place called "Lowee" I wonder how different it will be from Planeptune, actually unlike before I'll actually be traveling with people so I won't be completely lost. This was a good feeling being around others, something I missed, being a transfer student isn't really easy to tell you the truth, I think that would fall into what I call an anime/real life misconception. Before departing to Lowee we said our goodbye's to Compa and IF who apparently had other things to attend to at the moment, which was fine, Compa was a nurse in training...I think and IF had some other stuff going on that my short attention span couldn't it was just me Neptune,Nepgear, Noire and Uni heading off, I was promised some "training" along the way by both Neptune and Noire I couldn't tell if they were trying to out do each other or if Neptune was just having fun at Noires expense, which reminds me, I still need to talk to Draig, better fit that into my schedule sometime soon..)**

**Noire's POV**

**(I never expected to be saved by this guy of all people, maybe Neptune, but I guess she's just as unreliable as ever. I wonder what would have happened if he hadn't shown up when he did. He was also significantly stronger then when he tried to fight those dogoo's earlier, I feel like I should keep my guard up but at the same time I feel like I don't need to, he seems sincere. Wha-what! It's not like I'm going to end up falling for him or anything...he's just the first boy I've seen who's been nice. I mean look wise he's not what my ideal prince charming would be..IT"S NOT LIKE I WANT TO HAVE A PRINCE CHARMING...but if he shows up, he shows up, it is what it is. How can I describe this boys looks? Nothing really stands out he doesn't have mysterious green eyes or alluring blue ones, he has simple hazel ones. His hair color is equally dull it's just black and messy..but it looks like I can play with it..NO NO NO it's not like I'm thinking of running my fingers through his hair and playfully play with it...Ahem..as for his wardrobe, if he's going to represent Lastation he needs to change that highschool outfit he has on it looks all dirty, his black dress pants and white shirt had dirt over it and his red tie was equally messy actually it was coming untied. Guess he's going to have to settle for Lowee clothes for the time being when we get there, for now I might as well put him through the most rigorous training of his life, there's no way I'm going to come second best to Neptune.)**

**Neptune's POV**

**(I don't know what Noire's getting all huffy and puffy about, I thought the only one that did that was Histy when she got pisty, oh wells what can you do? Oh is this the part where I'm suppose to talk about "him". Hmm, I think I'll need to get back to you on that or maybe you could tune into Nepstation sometime, I might have more to say there wink wink)**

* * *

**Author\- Little early chapter for everyone since I've had you waiting for what seemed like forever, Chisaku is this writing more to your liking? I decided to go with bold and those little symbols to separate from the dialogue text, hope it helps out. The harem portion of this story is about to play out as well as a few new adjustment. The anime will still have an influence on this story but I'm going to play things out a bit differently in terms of villains, I decided to do this because to me reusing old one's would seem a bit boring and I want to give the goddesses a new threat. Rest assured though I have interesting back stories planned out for them and each with different agenda's, but that's a chapter for a later day. Right now I want Shin to get into a couple of practice fights and meet the rest of team goddess, so till next time guys let me know what you think your input is what keeps me going , happy reading happy writing. **


	8. Road to Lowee?

Author\- What's happening my fellow Neptuniacs, well by majority vote the bold lettering will be used less often now, spoilers will be kept to a minimum and once again to all my reviewers,followers,faves, I thank you all so much.

* * *

Neptunes Filler Statement

Ahem,ladies and gentlemen I,the heroine of this fanfic Neptune present to you tadadada! Nepstation! For our line up we have...100 reasons why Shin Arisato is a cutie patootie! Reason number one...heh...*troll face* can't really think of a reason right now. Oh well, better luck next time readers!

* * *

Somewhere in Lowee

"Alright Er, when are we going to fill Shinji in fully on Project Overlord?"

"I told you it's not worth mentioning until our master say's so"

"Agh but I hate hate hate! Lying to our adorable Shinji"

"**sigh** It's not in my nature to deceive other's either, no matter how much of a worthless perv he may be, I don't know, I suppose it doesn't feel right.."

"So what now? Have we fulfilled our purpose? Are we even going to get the second chance we were promised.."

"Girls it's not wise to question his highness, that's how people like us get disposed of"

"Oh great it's you."

"What's wrong aren't you two happy to be greeted by Lastation's one and only sacred user?"

"What business do you have with us Terra"

"Shiki Shiki Shiki, did I say you could use my name? I told you a thousand time's before you and everyone else will refer to me as God"

"Heh, not a chance in hell.."

"Ah always with the smart comebacks Eri, just know I'm not like your precious Shin, I don't have need of any guides, I guess some people are just born for greatness, speaking of which, the greatness that stands before you right now is getting rather bored with fetch quests and hunting monsters,no matter how advanced Lastation is ,I'm just not getting any good thrills anymore,do you mind if I speed the process just a teansy bit?"

"Dont you dare!"

"Shiki calm down,we can't lose our cool in front of this bastard"

"Tisk tisk tisk I expected a better answer out of you two besides it's not just me! Overlord Lazarus is also in a fighting mood these days,he want's to fight that washed up has been Draig, it's apparently been a long time coming, Planeptune and Lastation even in Gamindustri's Underworld are meant to always be rivals to the bitter end you know, this goes back further then when you two were even created"

"I'm sure Overlord Draig and Shin Arisato will be more then willing to shut that mouth of yours up in time, if you wish to stay true to who you claim to be a self proclaimed God that fears nothing and can control anything when he see's fit what's the problem with waiting until Planeptunes shares make a dramatic increase? What's the rush in having Arisato brush up on his fighting? Compared to you and the other two he has the least experience in battle and least experience in this world not to mention the least shares thank's to that no talent goddess Neptune, yet you wish to make haste because you fear his potential"

"Tch, you always have a way with words Eri, don't know if that's what I love or hate about you,heh whatev's you make a solid point,I am a God, and if your master didn't have his **cheats** I'd pummel him into the ground just like I will everyone else, it's a damn shame we all need to abide by his crap rules, well for the time being that is, when it's time to strike I'll win our game I won't be bored with this world or the one I came from, I knew I was destined for greatness the moment..well you know heh anyway's I'm guessing Goddess elimination is off the table too if I want to keep a low profile, damn rule #1, keep a low profile tch what a crock,oh wells later my sexy ladies?"

"..."

"What now Er..."

"Were going to have to give the perv a little push..come on let's go"

* * *

Meanwhile back with the group

**Shins POV**

(Neptune and Noire continued to slash away at cockatrice and hyena's one after another after another like it was just some dance rehearsal they've gone over a million times,me on the other hand..)

"God damn it! That bite actually hurt,Draig you told me my HP acted like a shield"

"I told you it would keep you alive for the most part,I never said you wouldn't feel any pain"

"Rush,Break..combo!"

(My adredaline rushed as I side stepped the next Hyena's assault and followed up with a nasty punch that sent it flying until it disappeared into little data fragment's)

"Poof,done and done"

"Don't get cocky kid,cockiness is what gets nitwits like you killed"

"Yeah,yeah whatever you say,but have you seen my HP? I'm still at 90% so I'm goo-"

(And then something unexpected..ah who am I kidding,these sort of things always happen)

"Oooh that's going to leave a mark"

(What did I see? Well I saw the claws of the giant Fenrir that had just attacked me, go through my back for a moment,what did I feel? You know how they say a papercut is the worst type of cut...THEYRE WRONG, to my shock though I didn't see blood splatter all over the place like a normal claw mark by a giant wolf would leave, nope instead I saw what looked like little fragments of data fly from my back,but that didn't change the fact that this pain felt like hell)

"Draig..tag in"

"No can do"

"What the hell man!"

"I was only able to take control of your body once"

"What the hell ? Why?!"

"Haven't you ever heard of a tutorial fight? It's common knowledge"

"That's the biggest load of plot convenience bull I've ever heard!"

"Oh well, them's the rules, guess the writer doesn't hold you in high regards, prepared to be called a wimp again"

(So this is it huh? I blame the writer! Well I was, just then..)

"Cross Combo!"

**SLASH,SLASH,SLASH**

(The fenrir that was just staring me down like I was his lunch was sent flying into the air and then brought down like a meteor to the ground..ouch)

"Lace Ribbons!"

**SLASH,SLASH,KICK,SLASH**

(I think it went something like that, damn..Noire has moves too...before I knew it she hit the final slash on the Fenrir in mid freaking air and the ferocious creature turned into specs of data and just like that it was gone)

"You need to be more careful next time"

(Woah, instead of her usual carefree and cheery side Neptune as Purple Heart was actually acting serious, it felt a bit odd I'll admit)

"Stupid!What were you thinking going after a beast of that caliber!?" Noire had a bit of concern and anger in her tone

"Well..it's not like I planned it I just..got cocky I guess"

"*sigh*, Just use this as a learning experience for next time, don't let your guard down" Neptune said in a disappointed tone

"Yes ma'am.."

"If your going to be a soldier of Lastation I expect better results next time Arisato"

"Yeah..I won't let you down next time, sorry Noire.."

* * *

(The rest of the trip to Lowee wasn't all that difficult, nothing exciting either, but I was worn out from all the practice fights, I would show you a montage if this was an anime but unfortunately it's not. Oh but I will tell you that my back is feeling a thousand times better! You know despite the Fenrir slicing my back, turns out Nepgear is a good healer, I learned that everyone has these things called "skills" go figure, she healed me up with "hyper healing" and from there the pain some what subsided, it only felt like a scrape. I asked Draig about it when we stopped by a village to rest, I finally had some free time with the self proclaimed "badass overlord", I had to shower damn it!,and NO it's not creepy that I was talking to an overlord while doing it..damn it, it is! Whatever! That's not important! Harem Kings have to deal with embarrassing stuff too right..? right?! ***dead silence*** Ahem, anyway apparently Draig said my skills or rather "his skills" were locked because of a lack of "shares" or something,well that sucks, I got to stick to combo moves till he get's more power. I was curious about what this "share" system was about so I asked Neptune!..and got no answers just realized that she was a pudding enthusiast like me,we each promised to grab some when we got to Lowee, she's a cool chick,not very helpful when she's not in her goddess form but cool none the less)

"So Noire could you tell me what share's are?"

"Huh? Why are you asking me"

"Well your the most responsible,knowledgeable,dependable..."

"Okay okay! Stop..***blush* **I suppose your right so I'll fill you in..THIS ONCE, next time you need to read up on this on your own"

(They had a library that explained this stuff? Heh well I'll be damned,anyway did I forget to mention the four of us were in a kickass carriage? Yeah an actual carriage, I enjoyed the nice ride we took to Lowee as Noire explained the whole share system, basically in a nutshell, Goddesses get strength from shares and shares go up when the people of that CPU's nation believes in them or something,unfortunately the less people believe in one CPU the more their shares decrease..so Neptune is a prime candidate,being so lazy apparently is not really an option if your a CPU, I wanted to empathize with Nep because truth be told I have lazy moments too..but if I had responsibilities like that I'd have to shape up and fast,ah finally were at CPU White Hearts place, woah looks fancy)

"This is Blanc's place? Talk about lifestyles of the rich and famous, everything looks so elegant, matter of fact this whole atmosphere is elegant,calm relaxed..."

(We were greeted by who the group called, "the oracle of Lowee" her name was Mina,she seemed nice..she left to go get Blanc apparently but she already seemed out of breath like she was chasing after something..? Whatever it was it must be giving the poor woman a hard time, oh yeah guess what folks? For the sake of plot convenience I got lost! Well actually...I had a lot of water on the way here and...MUST FIND BATHROOM)

(I looked around like a madman but my attempts at reaching a bathroom were soon foiled by...a flying book..?! Ahh! Crapba- ***smash* **right on my face..)

"Look Rom we found another Mina!"

"He looks clumsy.."

(After recovering I took a look at the two munchkins that seemed to appear out of nowhere)

"A pair of twins?"

"Twins? We have names you know and we happen to be Lowee's pride and joy smartypants, right Rom!"

"Uh huh.."

"Oh um yeah sorry."

(I got on one knee to address the two)

"I'm Shin, Shin Arisato"

(I never really understood kids, maybe I lacked the leadership skills to discipline them or even have them take me seriously, well whatever the case the munchkin known as Ram seemed to be the more outspoken of the two,wouldn't want to get on her bad side, the one called Rom seemed much more calm and mellow,hmm these two couldn't be any more different,like total opposites)

"You sound just like Blanc too formal and boring!"

"Nuh uh..he's nice like Miss Nepgear"

"I'm glad one of you is cutting me a little slack haha.."

"THE HELL ARE YOU TWO GOING!"

(Woah, that voice sent shock waves through the hall like a tremor, it came from CPU Whiteheart? no way..the calm quiet demeanor of the reverted goddess that I saw before was nothing like this...yikes)

"Ram let's run!"

"Uh huh bye bye Mister Nice Guy"

(The two quickly ran off with the CPU of Lowee attempting to catch up)

"GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE! ***huff huff***"

(I don't think the CPU of Lowee was the most athletic of the goddesses surprisingly, she was worn out she fell on her knee's, then again I don't know how much running she had put in already this place is pretty huge and these halls seem to go on for aside I quickly ran to her to see if she was alright I again got on one knee to make eye contact)

"Hey are you okay, don't push yourself too hard I'm sure they'll run out of steam soon"

"Who..are..you?"

(She finally regained her breath now turned her attention to me of course looking pretty confused)

"Oh uh sorry, I'm Shin..I'm Planeptunes sacred unit user!" ***prideful smirk***

(Why the hell did I just say that...)

"Shini Shin Shin!" Neptune recited as she made her way to us with the rest of the group

"There you are you goof, ugh how hard is it to find a bathroom!...and why are you on the floor with Blanc!" for some reason Noire didn't sound too happy...

(Now I'm not trying to be a dense protagonist I'm really not,if I knew any better I'd say she's jealous but uh IMfreakinPOSSIBLE I mean there hasn't been enough character development between us has there? Even if there was...could I really be with someone like her..?)

" Mister Shin did you get lost? It's okay Neptune get's lost everywhere lot's of times too"

"Um Nep Jr., not cool I'm not that ditzy..what I am? oh why must the writer stereotype the heroine of this story as some clutz, couldn't you do that in a sequel or something or why not do it to Noire!"

"Don't push this onto me!"

"Oh yeah your playing the jealous tsundere stereotype that's been reused in countless stories gotcha"

"Who are you calling a tsundere stereotype!"

(That's where the plot trailed off once again ladies and gents, let's press the fast forward button to what happened after all these shenanigans)

* * *

"I see, so he has some sort of connection to Planeptune and your thinking of taking him to Histoire to find out what that thing is on his arm"

"Yepperoni, but Noire's trying to steal him from me so like we need you to decide who he's going to end up going with"

"I-Im not trying to steal him! I just need him around..NO! He just owe's me for stuff! He told me he'd take responsibility..."

"Um.."

"Wow already at that stage in the relationship huh Noire"

"Goodness Miss Noire what are you going to name your kid?"

"No comment."

"NO! NO! NO! Agh! Your all so irritating!"

"Hey your the one that said it and made it sound all drityish and what not, your poisoning Nep Jr.'s poor innocent little mind, nice going Noire"

(And after a few more shenanigans...)

"Okay so now I get it, Neptune thinks that Shin is her ticket to slack off and Noire wants an upgrade in Lastations basilicom"

"Correctomoondo!...Except for that first part!"

"Neptune your really something.."

"Shini don't get all Iffy on me"

"Sigh, so who am I going with Lady Blanc"

"..."

"Woops sorry I mean Lady Whiteheart..sorry"

"No it's fine you can call me Blanc"

(Man this chick is way too calm now, I can't tell what she's thinking anymore compared to before when she was chasing those munchkins)

"Hurry up and make your decision Blanc! I need to get back to Lastation, Uni did you remember to file all those papers before we left?"

(There she goes being extra hard on Uni...still need to talk to her about that..eventually Blanc spoke)

"I can't make a decision now, I have some matters to take care of..but if you do me a favor I could put that aside for a second once you get back"

"Aw lamesauce"

"It's fine by me,what's the favor?"

"Take my sisters to the amusement park"

* * *

Author\- So what did you all think of this one? Easy on the eye's? Easy to understand? Like the direction I'm going? Remember to follow,fave and leave your insight. I've said it before, all of YOU are the reason I write and update frequently so I'll continue to do so as long as I continue getting the support. It's true I have writing for fun but knowing that my stories can entertain others is the true reward,till next time everyone, happy reading/happy writing.


	9. HDG Users and Pacts

Author- I'll start by apologizing for my late chapter, I'll also go on to apologize as I feel this is my worst chapter to date. I wanted to push this out to show I was still updating here but I also want to see if your digging the setup, after you read you should get what I mean, so enjoy and I'll see you at the end for another quick "author's note"

* * *

Somewhere in Lastations Caves

"I often wonder to myself if what I'm doing is the right thing. Everyone but that boy seems to want to win this game for a reason,mines less selfish,wait is it really? Blanc, I want you back, I want to spend the remainder of my days with you by my side. But this Blanc, will she fill the void of the one from the other dimension. I couldn't protect her, I couldn't protect any of them, Shin Arisato, you are unfortunately here at the wrong time. This is my new dimension and you must be erased."

"That's quite impressive, talking to yourself is the first sign that one's losing their sanity,yet you seem to still be more level headed then our dear Terra"

"Terra..so that's what he goes by now."

"Yes it appears he's making quite the name for himself as well. The guilds are growing fond of their regular, he's practically starting to get the **hitman **title"

"What..?"

"Bleh don't ask me, Gamindustri's full of nonsensical garbage , well this one is at least, I'm a bit curious maybe even a little jealous that you got to spend your days in the Ultradimension Haru."

"..."

"Oh right forgive my lack of empathy, I promised to work on that,shoot"

"Whatever. I'm out of here"

"Oh come now don't be so distant"

"Why should i discuss anything with a man who's admitted to have no empathy? You once said that the only thing that rules the world is logic and false illusions,heh now that I think about it, it suites you in a sickening way. Your HDG has the ability to deceive others just like you."

"I'm not sure how to respond to that, well I'm certainly not insulted, you described me perfectly in fact, but as much as I love someone that sings my praises you know that eventually there could be only one winner, Haru, when the shares for each nation reach their sufficient rate I will kill you."

"I wonder, your illusions and alchemy against my vitality and speed, who would win."

"I'm looking forward to the end result hehe however we must not exclude our dear Terra or Shin"

"Shin Arisato, he's mine to deal with, once I'm done ending his life and taking his Overlords power I'll face you, I assume by then you'll have beaten Lastation's user?"

"Terra's one fault is that he thinks too highly of himself, though it is understandable to some degree."

"You found out more about the HDG's?"

"Yes, my informant's are very thorough."

"Hey, don't you think this is too easy..why hasn't the top guy come out and stopped you, he's not stupid enough to let you snoop around and I'm sure he's aware of your plan to dethrone him"

"Ahh yes, highness, our God, well..the probability that he's going to be one step ahead of me is always going to be at an all time high..but don't forget, all good players always have an ace up their sleeve in the end."

"God can't read your mind?"

"My ability..no, all our abilities work in strange ways,in a way it's a reality check"

"A reality check?"

"Even God has his limits, do well to remember not to doubt your own ability either Haru"

"Why do you act like you care? Or are you just trying to give advice to feed your own ego"

"Heh..who knows."

* * *

Lowee Basilicom

The amusement park eh seems like the ideal place to take those two goofy goobers to let loose

"I've heard about the theme park, too. Perhaps it would be fun to go as a group." a haughty,gentle and sophisticated voice said

(Huh..WOAH HUGE RACK ALERT, I almost jumped out of my chair when I saw that the elegant tone and words had come from the Goddess of Leanbox, GreenHeart...I'm just going to drool a little...okay I'm done)

"My my what's the matter? You seem flustered" she addressed me as she looked at me with that innocent but confident look

"Oh?! Do I?..Well yeah I mean.." I couldn't find the words to talk to someone like her, I don't think I've actually ever seen any girl who looked as perfect as her

"Looks like your in danger of being replaced already Noire, guess your going to have to go back to being little miss lonely heart again" Neptune said trying to push Noire's buttons once again

"LIke hell! and don't call me lonely heart you air head!" Noire shouted back at Neptune

"Super Nittenland?!" the voice of the always energetic Ram quickly broke the awkward moment

"So excited.." her sister Rom was not too far behind, she was also excited

"They'll take you."

"Your not going sis?"

"I.. can't go"

"What cuz of work? Just skip it! Take a chill pill and spend the day with your favorite gals girlfriend,Once upon a time a great man said, I figure working'd mean I lost at life!" Neptune said in her usual carefree tone, yeah I figured she'd say something along those lines.

"Somehow I doubt that was a great man" I said but was then caught off guard by Blanc who slammed her hands onto the table and stood up

"Anyway..I can't go" she said in her usual calm tone as she proceeded to walk off

* * *

Super Nittenland

"Ram, wait!" Rom tried to keep up with her sister, god bless her heart if I had a sibling like that I'd definitely worn out

"Girls,wear your coats" Nepgear followed along hanging on to the sisters nearly identical coats, the only difference being that Roms was baby blue and Rams was light pink, Lowee was kind of a chilly place on a separate note, remind me never walk around with just a T-shirt in this place again.

"Nepgear you forgot the tickets!" Uni trailed behind Nepgear, this was starting to look like a mini race heh, I trailed along with the others, Neptune seemed a bit tired I could see her let out a yawn.

"Tired Nep?" I asked

"Oh you know, a main character always has a lot on her plate"

"Yeah and what exactly do YOU have on your plate?" Noire quickly put Neptune on the spot but as usual Neptune just blew it off with one of her witty retorts

"So tell me what brings someone like you to the company of these two immature girls" Vert asked while Noire and Neptune continued to throw sarcastic and snarky remarks at eachother like a comedy duo

"Uhh well I guess you can say it's just one of those sticky situations, see I kind of owe Noire for...stuff and I'm Neptune's ticket to some more days off apparently" I told her

"Ahh I see, well I do sense a good deal of strength coming from you" she said

"You can?" I was shocked

"Yes it's faint but it's there, and when you showed your little gear I could sense even more, I'm sure Noire and Blanc sensed it as well"

"Gear?" I stopped for a second and wondered

"Oh,. just a little name for your arm when it changes" Vert replied

"HDG...HardDrive Divinity Gear.." I slowly said as if it was a puzzle coming together

"Hm?" she gave me a puzzled expression

"Oh nothing just thinking out loud" I shook my hands in a comedic fashion heh I think I just thought of another cool name slash possible reference ***smirk***

(I had decided to take a look around by myself for a while, Neptune went to get food I believe? Noire and Vert had taken a seat to talk about...well I'm not really sure and I'm sure Nepgear,Rom,Ram and Uni went off to play on the rides and such. There I was walking talking to Draig and then I struggled to find the right words to describe what I was seeing, the only thing I could muster up was a look of...hmm disbelief? No,more along the lines of,are you kidding me?!)

"Hellooo sir would you like a cotton candy for your lovely waifu's" the cheery optimistic girl addressed me as I was walking

"Shiki...what the hell..are you doing" I said in a slightly annoyed tone

"Shiki? Who is this Shiki that you speak of sir? I'm..oww! Eri don't hit me you rudebutt!"

"Hey perv hows it hanging"

(Hmm Eri was acting more like a kuudere everyday, for those of you who don't know what that this, I recommend wikipedia, they always got their facts right...right? If not I recommend Kirito Baka's "A guide to the dere's" it's a really good read.)

"Oh great he's staring off into space again, you know you really should get that checked out the next time you visit a doctor, though I doubt there's much they can do for the brain dead"

(And here comes your segment of Eri bashes Shin for no apparent reason)

"So why'd you two follow me here?" I asked them

"Isn't it obvious" Eri replied

"Oh right it's probably that time in the story where you show up to explain some stuff, well hurry up now,I gotta get back to Neptune,Noire and Vert"

"Funny how you only mentioned those three" Shiki giggled as she followed with "Shinji, are Nepgear and Uni not fit to make your harem?"

"Err..well uh what kind of question is that!?" I got put on the spot and shouted out of nervousness

"Anyway...time for some serious plot explanation" Shiki said in an enthusiastic fashion clapping her hands twice, looks like she was starting to get used to breaking the fourth wall as well.

"Ok shoot." I was happy to finally get some questions answered though I should know by now things never go that smoothly.

"Were going to be straight out with you, the Overlord in the HDG is active by now right?" Eri asked

"Uh yeah he kind of helped me in that fight with this ancient dragon" I told her wondering where she was going with this

"Okay good so I see you have the basics down..unfortunately that's not going to cut it."

"Pardon.?" I wondered what she meant by that

"Sigh,the Overlord program in your HDG-" Eri started speak but I cut her off

"Hey do you mind if we start calling it a , HardDriveGear, sounds kind of cool don't you think?" I asked

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear anything" Eri said irritably

"Shinji focus!" Shiki shouted , woah even she was being serious this time

"I need you to find your soulmate...no better yet, soulmates, faster then we initially intended, I'm sure Draig mentioned that there are other users out and about, your safe for now..the rules should ensure it, however there is one user who might be able to find a loophole...Leanbox's HDG user Yuto Sanada."

"Out of all the sacred users he seems to be the only one that could rival our master when it comes to wits..though that may be due to the fact that our master had only just become God.."

"Come again? Only just became God..?"

"Sigh, that piece of information is irrelevant it will only confuse you we need to focus and focus now, with our inexperienced God and the knowledge that Leanbox's user possess there's no doubt that soon the rules will no longer apply and then it will be a free for all, Lastations user is currently among the strongest with his brute force and endurance, second would be Lowee's who has a decent amount of power to withstand an assault from him but not enough for a killing blow"

"So where am I on the list?" I was curious

"At the very bottom, and you show no signs of improvement" Eri said in a very blunt tone

"Right..." I wasn't surprised to tell you the truth

"Shinji it's not all your fault the other users have been here a bit longer..we needed you...kind of out of nowhere." Shiki said in an unsure tone, she must have wanted to keep this a secret

"What?" I was burning with curiosity

(Before I had a chance to ask anything else Eri and Shiki's hands both started glowing a vibrant light purple light)

"Our gifts to you, they're on the house" Eri said

(They both grabbed on to one of my hands, Eri took my left, Shiki took my right. The small orbs of light then quickly disappeared it felt as if they had melted in my palms.)

"Now go and pick two Goddesses" Eri said bluntly once again

"Huh?"

"It's not too hard just go up to one and hold her hand, doesn't matter which order you do it in or what hand. Oh but make sure you do not make contact with anyone who isn't a goddess or the magics effect will wear off." Shiki tried to explain

"Whats going to happen when I do this?' I asked reluctantly

"A pact will be formed between the two of you and your powers will increase exponentially depending on your relationship with each other"

"Yeah so pick someone you know you want to...spend a lot of time with.." the way Shiki said that didn't make me feel too secure

(This was the best plot convenience I could have ever dreamed of but I was still hesitant to go along with it, I couldn't help but feel like their may be consequences down the line.)

"Okay so I just need to pick two and I should be able to get a super boost right?"

"Yeah and to make sure you don't screw this up were joining your little group"

"Were gonna be your "wing girls" so get your game on playa!"

"Uhh suddenly this is sounding like it could be bad..like really bad"

* * *

Author- Alright so now the "setup" I was talking about, basically I'm thinking of going full on harem mode for the next couple chapters, I felt like I've focused too much on the action and not enough on the chemistry,sexual tension,relationship (everything that makes a harem a harem). I think I have a good batch of girls to finally work with and this little plot convenience is the setup, the action will return eventually as well as the oppositions, I'd still like your input because I am really curious about two things 1. If everyone is still interested in this story 2. If you want me to take advantage of this and go into the harem build. Anyway hope you enjoyed looking forward to your feedback, happy reading,happy writing.


	10. Sanada's Plan In Motion

Author's Note- Sorry for the delay, busy days all of a sudden (yeah I know it's a writers lamest excuse lol), thank you all for the continued support I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Super Nittenland

"Alright what's the plan Er?" Shiki said as cheery and opptimistic as ever

"First we need to see who the perv would benefit most with.." Eri replied

"Still here you know" I said feeling just a tad insulted about still being called a perv

"Well...as of now...the obvious choice is Lastations girl!" Shiki said enthusiastically

"Yeah, good call"

"Wait a minute! No just no, if I get Noire mixed up in this she'll definitely kill me this time" I said remembering how the girl had a sword to my neck at one point

"What are you talking about it's so obvious she wouldn't be against it" Shiki said it what seemed to be an extremely teasing tone followed up with a quick giggle

"Huh.."

"Don't fall under the stereotype for the love of god" Eri said in her most irritated voice yet

"It's not like I haven't seen some signs of affection..I guess..I just refuse to believe it" I said in my most unsure tone yet

"Sigh, look your not a bad looking guy..your personality is just an acquired taste" Eri said trying her hardest to say something nice about me for the first time

"Yeah I mean your pretty flawed all along, your not a smooth talker,your not seductive, your not impressive,you don't have a hot bod..." Shiki went on and on until finally..

"Okay I get it I'm nothing special! That's exactly why I'm having a hard time believing it..." I had to cut her off

"Look, nothings more boring then someone who's flawless...where's the fun in being with a generic super god? There isn't any..I mean you'd have to be a real shallow bitch to want that and as much as I'm not crazy about these CPU's I don't find any one of them to have that kind of negative trait" Eri said sounding quite sure and sincere

"Yeah, it's like you have that generic look where we could pass you by the street and say oh he's kind of cute **I guess** but we wouldn't be like..OH MY GOD what a **HOTPOCKET**" Shiki was definitely starting to sound like Neptune more and more, maybe those two would get along..

"Um..thank you?" I didn't know what else to say I guess a thanks was in order since it did seem like sort of a compliment

"What she means is you have a chance, everyone has a chance at a **relationship**..at **love**, thing is were usually **scared** to take a **chance** or we **doubt** ourselves" Eri sounded quite serious as she began to lose herself in an intense gaze as she looked at the clear blue sky of Lowee

"Eri..do you have experience with this sort of thin- oof!"a punch landed right in my gut before I could finish my sentence

"In conclusion it all comes down to confidence,charisma and personality..and I guess a little cuteness!" Shiki tried to sound as serious as Eri but it just wasn't working

"I think adding _a little cuteness_ just took away the credibility of your whole speech for our audience" I muttered

* * *

We made our way back to the group..wait where was Neptune?..Oh..

"Ack! these turtles are after my peaches! nep jr. come help your super cool sister out!"

"Well..I guess I'll just introduce these two to Neptune later"

I casually try to introduce Shiki and Eri to Noire and Vert as formally as smooth as possible. Vert seems to be perfectly fine with the extra company,though Noire seemed a bit uneasy,no I think it was more along the lines of irritation,maybe she's not good with meeting new people out of the blue. Shiki's carefree and energetic attitude quickly became a magnet of conversation for all of us,well except Noire who still continues to have her arms crossed and a slight look of irritation, the fact that she's sat down and talked with us is astounding enough, though in all fairness it was more like Vert and Shiki were doing all the talking..you'll never guess about what either..GAMES..yeah that's right straight up video games. As their chatter went on it was almost as if me Eri and Noire didn't matter anymore, I figured when Vert said to Shiki "Your like the little sister I've always wanted" that pretty much sealed the deal for her making Verts favorites.

"Hey perv, now would be a great time to spend some alone time with the tsundere queen over there" Eri elbowed me softly to get my attention and then whispered

I got up of my chair and made my way to Noire who was sitting down, her gaze was now directed at the floor,she seemed lost in thought.

"Hey..can I talk to you for a bit"

"Hm? About what"

"You know just...stuff"

"Oh uh sure I guess..but what about your fr-..huh? where'd she go?"

Eri had just banished out of thin air, pretty impressive, then again not really. If there's anything I've learned is that these two girls are anything but normal so disappearing out of thin air could just be another one of their quirky skills.

"Come on let's go"

To my surprise Noire decided to hear me out and we began walking in this crazy amusement park called "Super Nittenland". It feels so much better walking side by side with someone for once, actually until I've gotten here I been alone for quite some time. My parent's as you know are never around, even when we didn't live in Japan the only moments we'd spend was during holidays, I treasured those moments. Growing up I didn't have them in my life either, but I did have a baby sitter..no I had two in fact I remember because they were twins, they were pretty hot too..

"Hey! So are you going to say anything!" Noire yelled at me breaking me out of my inner monologue

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

"He-hey! Don't do that!."

"Don't do what?" I gave Noire a confused expression wondering why she was beginning to blush and trip on her words

"Stop being nice and apologetic! Argh your making me feel like the bad one here.."

"Oh...sorry"

"What did I JUST SAY!" she snapped at me, cheeks still red and still slightly tripping on her words

I tried to hold in a chuckle but I couldn't, it accidentally slipped out

"WH-WHAT!" she became flustered again and clenched her fists as she held her arms straight, she looked as stiff as a board at this point

"I feel really..happy with you around"

"Wh-WHAT! NO NO NO ! Don't say things like that! Agh!"

It was true though, I don't really know how attraction happens to tell you the truth. I know there's a difference between "like and love" "lust and passion" but to be honest, my past relationships have completely crippled what I once thought I knew. So I can't really tell you what I felt for Noire or what the cause of it was but this feeling of warmth in my chest..no the warmth all over my body just continued to escalate. Maybe it was due to my loneliness maybe it's the cute look on her face that she makes when someone teases her, hell maybe I just like tsundere's. All I know is that my attraction for her was more then just physical appearance and it grew with every second I spent with her, I genuinely wanted to get to know her as a person.

We continued to walk around this time we caught glimpses of Rom and Ram going after ancient dragon coins and Uni and Nepgear playing with their own coins as well, all and all, this day was quite peaceful, I could definitely get used to a lifestyle like this. I'm not the most responsible person in the world, in fact people would say I'm a bit of a slacker. I just don't like work, I'd rather take my days nice and easy that's the lifestyle for me. My train of thought was then broken by what seemed to be a growl.

"Huh?"

I turned my attention to where it had come from and as I figured it came from Noire

"Oh your hungry?"

"N-no! why would I be hungry I just ate"

-Grr- but I heard the growl once more

"Are you sure? I'm sure they have some kind of-" I couldn't finish my sentence since I was cut off by a vibrant and cheery tone

"Woops! that's my bad guys!""

It was none other then the girl that was getting groped by a turtle not too long ago

"Neptune..?"

"Yeah-huh! At your service" she said holding her hands by her sides and standing up straight with a big smile on her face

You know once you get past the fact that Neptune looks younger then Nepgear isn't as toned out as Noire and doesn't have the huge **assets** Vert has she's actually pretty cute, almost charming I guess, I don't know. Personally in the short time I've talked to her since getting to this amusement park I felt like I could be myself around her, the wise cracking weird-me, if that makes any sense. Neptune would normally understand all my weird gibberish. Almost like we spoke the same language,though everyone else looked at us like we were nuts.

"What's the big idea?! Don't you know it's rude to butt in on people when they're having a serious discussion!" Noire was not too happy with Neptunes sudden appearance

"But we were just talking about-" I was about to say food but..

"QUIET" Noire shouted as her eyes locked onto me with a frightening stare that sent a shiver down my spine

_"Gulp, yes _ma'am" I quickly bit my tongue

"Aw no need to get all bent out of shape over silly ol me, I just came here at the request of Shiki-Diki-Doo-Da"

"Huh?..You talked to Shiki?"

I didn't think Shiki could manage talking to Vert and Neptune at the same time, with Vert's constant video game mumbo jumbo and Neptunes over the top randomness, any regular person would be worn out, then again Shiki isn't too different she's pretty energetic herself.

"Yeah huh and she filled me in on the plan slugger so come on! Let's get this harem thingy ma jig on the road so I could get my life time supply of pudding and endless supply of** E-Plant Away**"

Dear god, Neptune is seriously hopeless..

"Okie-dokie here we go!"

Neptune grabbed Noire's wrist

"W-what are you doing! Neptune!"

Noire tried to pull away but the purple haired airhead did what she usually does and just ignored her

"Graby-grab-grab"

Neptune then did the unthinkable and placed Noires hand into mine

"Uhh!"

I was a nervous wreck and I could see in the corner of my eye Noire was starting to freak out too

"Now it's the heroine's turn! mwahaha"

Neptune grabbed my other hand next and right after...

**PACTS CONFIRMED**

"Great.."

I looked over to my left and then to my right,both had puzzled expressions. It was going to be a freaking headache explaining things to them now, how was I even going to handle this situation?

"Woah what in the heck was that, did I just hear a cartoony voice? I'm hallucinating..tell me I'm not hallucinating"

Neptune was taking this pretty..normal I guess, unfortunately the same couldn't be said about Noire.

"Wh-what the hell you creep! What did you just do!" she quickly pulled away and took a defensive but clumsy stance her cheeks beyond red

I sort of figured this is how it'd go, I begged for someone anyone to pull me out of this mess, wait..this isn't even my mess to clean up! Ugh who am I kidding I was screwed the minute I accepted Shiki and Eri's offer.

"L-look! I'm only going to ask this once more-!" Noire tensed up even more as she prepared for what I assumed would be another earful of tsundere dialogue

"Calm down jeez"

Thankfully I was saved by Neptune who cut Noire off before she went into a tsundere rant

"See this is why your nickname is **LonelyHeart** your waaaay too guarded, take a chill pill" Neptune said as she finally let go of my hand and placed both on the back of her head looking as carefree as ever

Wow, that was surprisingly level headed coming from Neptune. The apocalypse may be upon us.

"I-im calm..I was just..caught off guard!..you.. I HATE YOU! hmph!" Noire let out one final scowl my way before stomping off in the opposite direction

"She's really taking this the wrong way.."

"Aw don't worry about her she'll come around, besides what's really important is thanks to you I'll no longer need to fear eggplants"

"Yeah..sure, whatever.." I was tempted to tell her that the whole "E-away" thing was just a fib, but screw it I didn't want to burst her bubble, I'll let my two supposed **guide's **do the explaining, especially since this was more their fault to begin with

We eventually made our way back to the group, just as we left them, Vert,Shiki and Eri were sitting on the bench, but Vert had a certain kind of look to her this time around, something like: **Determination/I'm planning something** the gesture that she had with her hands placed together with her fingers touching each others only further made me feel like she had something in store for me in the near future,**gulp**

"Welcome back lovebirds hehe" Shiki was already at it with the wisecracks and her ability to make things very very awkward

"Woah lady, I held hotpockets hand right here so where's the goods"

Did she just call me what Shiki had called me an hour ago? Wait, hotpocket? Neptune thinks I'm...nah I'm thinking too much into this..I'm not dense..I'm just realistic..

After Shiki broke the news of the little fib she had told, Neptune was a bit comedically distraught,poor girl. The next order of business was filling everyone in on what was happening, no more secrets, everyone needed to lay it all out on the table and explain,and by everyone I meant my two guides. Eventually Noire rejoined the group, she however made sure to stay as far away from me as possible, **sigh** we were just having a good talk a few minutes ago, girls are a lot more confusing then I remembered.

"Okay first off I think it's best if only we had this meeting, no need to get the kids involved.

"Oh okay then..wait! What the goodness? Then why am I here." Nepgear asked frantically

"Well..your not really a kid, in fact your pretty much older then Neptune body wise and intelligence wise" Eri said bluntly

"Hey! No need to talk about my Nep-bod besides I keep in shape don't I..?"

Neptune didn't seem too sure and the silence that followed didn't quite back up her statement

"Ahem, as I was saying both you and Lastations CPU candidate aren't that far off from your sisters, they may be older because they've been around longer but in all honesty we could probably deduct that they're only older by a couple of months at best, were as the Lowee twins are definitely more along the lines of years, though body wise I'd say they're on the same level as their sister" Eri once again said blunty

"Hey lady, if Blanc was here she'd probably go all hulky smash on you right now"

Neptune had a point, I think it's best if Blanc and Eri NEVER and I mean NEVER meet. But just as that thought crossed my mind...

"THE HELL YOU JUST SAY YOU LITTLE SHRIMP?!"

My attention turned to a infuriated Blanc that was standing right behind Eri, don't even ask where she came from because to tell you the truth I don't even know myself, all I know is that this was going to turn ugly,ugly fast.

* * *

Outskirts of SuperNittenland

"So are you finally going to make your move Terra?"

"I guess I can show them that God walks among Gamindustri for a bit, I don't need to kill them, yet."

"So how exactly do you plan to go about this? You know Haru will intervene if you-"

"Psh, yeah I know the shrimp will get in my way, but you and I both know pretty boy, the gap between us isn't even worth mentioning"

"True, but I can not stress this enough, cockiness often gets the most powerful men killed"

"HAHAHA, your still under the impression that I'm just a man? Heh, listen to how stupid you sound, you know for someone who claims to have infinite knowledge, your not very bright, if you did you'd realize your standing before the true God of Gamindustri"

**The cocky Terra walks away leaving Leanbox HDG user alone to mutter..**

"Fool, both of you, Haru is chasing a false love, and your just trying to make up for you inadequacies from the **real world**, by striving to become powerful here..oh..his highness is here now heh..to what do I owe the honor?

**Yuto Sanada, turns around to be greeted by a bright light and out of the light the figure of a boy younger then him possibly only 15**

"Sanada, a couple of birdies told me you were up to no good, trying to find a loop hole in my rules..what's up with that huh?"

"Hehehe, well I guess the climax is about to begin, I wonder how this will all turn out in the end, don't you God?"

* * *

Author - So I finally changed my writing format, I think I'll stick with this from now on, I think it makes it a bit more readable.

**Mini spoiler(?), **were almost at the end of the cpu booster arc, after that comes quite a bit of ecchi/romance filler so be ready for that **End Mini Spoiler**

Again let me know what you all think, input is greatly appreciated, question or suggestions, and if you want to rate the story so far by all means go for it. Anyway as always, happy reading,happy writing.


	11. Terra's destruction

**SuperNitten Land Outskirts**

"Tell me what your up to"

"Oh? Shouldn't you know, I mean you are God after all."

"Cut the crap Sanada"

"Heh, your too uptight highness,you wont be able to savor the taste of a revolution"

"What the hell are you-.."

"Look at me, **Terra Riser**, claims that he's a God walking among humans, and yet, I'm the one that has God sweating bullets"

"Don't flatter yourself too much, I know Eri and Shiki-"

"Let me cut you off right there, see Eri and Shiki, your two little creations, they played a huge role in making my plan come together"

"Wh-what!?"

"Don't feel too bad, it's not like they were aware, I merely..exploited a weakness? Yes, human emotion, their fear,anxiety,pain,confusion, I preyed on every single thing they were feeling, they were easy pawns to move at that point, much like Terra Riser and my friend Haru, though highness despite you being a rookie God, you still seem level headed enough to not be affected, you might be freshmeat but I guess you do compensate for your inexperience with keeping a clear head"

"But..I don't understand..Leanbox's HDG is strong but for you to produce those types of **abilities** despite you already being here for 3 months, your **shares** would need to be at 90% or more..even Leanbox's Goddess would have noticed.."

"Really? Would she?"

"Ugh.."

"Let me ask you a hypothetical question highness, if one was to find a way to **move freely between dimensions** without being detected, then if said person was able to siphon shares from that other dimension and use them for his HDG without needing to rely on his dimension shares,well..heh..I guess technically, this dimensions Goddess wouldn't really be aware since that power is not hers per se."

"How..I would have..no.."

"Heheh oh this is too rich, please no need to say more, the expression on your face is more then enough..actually..it's more then enough for something else..**HDG on.**"

The once powerful god falls to his knee's riving in pain while clutching his head

"Agh...what are you.."

"Even if it's only temporary and limited, the loophole that I spoke up starts now, everything before then was just a bluff, In truth I just needed to lure you out and then start questioning yourself, getting anxious and nervous. Preying on your worries is all it takes, heh, this would have never worked on **her.** Oh well it's showtime, let's not waste anymore precious time."

* * *

**Shin's POV**

"LOOK YOU LITTLE TRAMP I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID"

"Heh, Shiki, get this crazy flat chested child away from me"

"Ahhhhahaha...please don't mind my sister.."

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING FLAT?! SIDES' YOU AIN'T ONE TO TALK"

"Tch...really? Were going there?"

"Ahahaha! Er...please stop let's all just calm down..."

"Goodness, should we do something sis?"

"Nope, let the battle of the flatsy settle itself"

"OH NOW YOUR GOING TO START BITCH? WHAT YOU GOT THAT MAKES YOU ANY DIFFERENT?!"

"Um...well, I got an adorable little sister, um an adorable Histy..and now..an adorable Shinji!"

"Huh?"

Neptune stated as she began pulling my cheeks like a girl that just started playing with her new pet

"Hey! Stop getting so friendly with him!...I-i mean..you don't know what he's capable of and stuff.."

Capable of? Really Noire? Run me over with a truck why don't you, she must have really hated me holding her hand, she probably thinks I was just trying to get a cheap feel..but WHAT THE HELL THAT WAS ALL NEPTUNE! AND IT'S NOT LIKE I GRABBED HER RACK IT WAS HER FREAKING HAND!..I was starting to get as worked up as Blanc.

Once the shenanigans came to a halt, it was time for the big reveal, we all gathered around, some more nervous then others, some more curious

"You all know about the legends about Gamindustri and the one true Goddess right? The one that created it all including all of you, the CPU's"

Shiki's statement did ring a bell to some with the exception of Neptune but no surprise there right

"So basically that one true goddess did exist..at one point, but she sort of..well sigh..."

Eri sounded like she was getting annoyed

"She sort of what..?"

I was curious, what could have happened to an all powerful goddess

"I'm not sure if this is accurate, I hope it isn't but...she supposedly..got fed up with her job...and quit.."

WHAAAAT? We all in perfect sync yelled out shocked at the simplicity of the situation

"What do you mean she just..quit? Who the hell just does that when they have all that responsibility in their hands?"

Noire had to speak up to address her concerns

"Well that's only what we've heard from our master, but then again..he isn't very bright himself, he only just took over for her six months ago and even his mind is a bit fuzzy too..."

WHAAAAAAAT!? Right after Shiki finished her sentence, all of us once again in perfect sync had to yell out "what"

"Why would you refer to someone with such endearment if they don't seem all that helpful"

Vert asked with a troubled expression, I was a bit curious myself so I'm glad she asked

"He created us, what else are we suppose to call our creator, he's even giving us a second chance at life.."

"At life?"

Those were the words that came out of my mouth as soon as Eri finished her sentence. Everything got quiet for a while and then Shiki spoke again.

"We died, in the world your from Shinji, but I guess you wouldn't have remembered since you were so young"

"We used to babysit you dumbass...did you forget.."

"No freaking way..you two..? But..."

Flashback

"Hey mom. When's Shiki and Eri going to come visit again I want to see them again they're fun!"

"Oh um..Shin..they had to move away because of family, you know how things get"

"But..I want them here! They were fun...they kept things lively..because you and dad are never around.."

"Oh don't say that were around..most of the time..we see each other at night at least right?"

"Uh huh..I guess.."

"So then just look forward to the night time! Find a hobby in the daytime..how about our neighbor I heard he's inheriting his dad's company some day..you guys could talk about that..."

End Flashback

"Agh.."

My head began to throb a bit, I caught the concern of some of the girls

"Are you okay you don't look so good.."

This was the first time Uni addressed me

"Oh yeah don't mind me..just..need some pudding.."

I had to draw their attention away with the first stupid thing that came to mind

"Yodalehooo did you say pudding, I'm all about that, let's go grab some after this pact buddy"

"Hahaha yeah..totally.."

Neptune's idiotic charm know's no bounds

"Ahem ANYWAY"

Noire cleared her throat annoyed at Neptunes randomness

"Oh right sorry, so, zombie girls huh, wow that's cool and sorta creepy"

Neptune addressed both girls as Eri gave her a look of irritation and Shiki an awkward laugh

"No no it's nothing like that, umm well how should I put it.."

"Screw this..let's just show em"

"W-wait!"

It looked as if Shiki and Eri were debating about showing us something but then...

"Help!"

"Let us go you freakin weirdo!"

That sounded like Rom and Ram! Crap, we quickly dropped our conversation and ran towards the direction of the screams from the two young twins, we finally cut through a corner and watched them both floating and trapped in what seemed like a portal of dark matter.

"H-help Blanc..it hurts.."

"It..hurts.."

"Haha so what do you guys think? Does my power kickass or what? I mean who else can fucking say look I can produce dark matter like nothing, it just oozes out of my HDG"

Another HDG user? He had grey hair and dark brown eyes that complimented his black fitted buttoned up v neck shirt, with his collar sticking up, his ripped stone grey jeans matched his plain black boots. He stood around 6 feet from what I could tell and was well built nothing like a meathead but I could see his muscles none the less, and of course a Jet Black HDG resembling my own was on his left hand as well. If I had to take a guess I'd say he was probably around 18 or so. I took a glance at Shiki and Eri who had a look of hatred in their eye's as they stared a hole right through the eccentric and cocky bastard that was hurting Rom and Ram, I wanted to do something, but for some reason, I was scared.

"Oh I see the pet's are here too sweet this is going to make things even more pleasant, ahem, already kiddies, you all stand before God himself, Gamindustri's TRUE GOD, Terra Riser, don't mind the bad pun-"

Before the jackass could say another word, Blanc turn into her Goddess form and launched a full out attack landing a direct hit from her axe right across the bastard who went by Terra's, chest.

"Pitiful..THAT"S NOT HOW YOU TREAT GOD YOU DUMB BITCH...**REFLECT**!"

A bright light followed by multiple rays of light emanated from the body of the wounded Terra, all through the light show I could see his vile smirk and malicious laugh through the his shadow

"Ahhh!"

Blanc who had been engulfed in the light was thrown back towards us sustaining multiple bruises, all those bruises from one attack? No freaking way.

"Now..let's try this again.."

Just like that, not another word was said as the remaining goddesses all transformed and went after the sinister Terra. Meanwhile Nepgear and Uni went to the injured Blanc to check up on her.

"Goodness, Blanc, just stay still I'll heal-"

"I'M GOING TO TEAR THAT BASTARD APART!"

She didn't even hesitate to lung right back into battle.

"Er, this looks bad, should we.."

"We..can't.."

I turned back and saw the battle that continued to take place, this time it was Neptune and Noire leading the charge trying to cut Terra to shreds but always fell short as he continued to block with that reflect ability, thankfully each goddess avoided the counter attack every time, it seemed as thought they were more agile then Blanc and therefore could dodge faster.

"Damn it..they're not going to be able to make a dent in him if he keeps using that reflect crap,hey, you two, if there's anything about battle you haven't told me about yet, I suggest you spill it now, we can't afford to hold anything back and I could feel this guys energy, it has me shaking, but even still, there's no way in hell I'm going to let Neptune,Noire,Blanc or Vert fight by themselves. So tell me, as my guides, as my friends, how can I defeat him."

"Shinji.."

"..."

"HDG ON!..hey Draig you in there right? Mr. Badass Freakin Overlord, listen up real good, you and I are going to rock this douchebag, were not holding anything back"

"Hah alright hotshot, I guess going from a Fenrir to a HDG user would liven things up"

"My thoughts exactly...**Boost**!..."

"Your really going to fight perv.." Eri said sounding more serious then normal

"Yes. I need to."

"Here."

She handed me a circular object

"What's this?"

"It was made for an emergency, you don't really have the skill to use it to it's full extent..but, this should be enough to save you in a pinch"

"It's called a rumble orb, just combine it with Draig and you'll activate the overlord programs true power, **The Overlord Drive**"

Shiki said in a worried tone

"Alright, thanks..you guys are great..I-"

I was cut off by a flash of light that emanated from my two former guides

"Your forming pacts with us too silly don't go leaving us like were yesterdays news."

Shiki's said in a deviously flirty tone more so then usual

"That's right, your not going through this alone,were your guides,we'll keep you safe."

Eri's voice soon followed, she sounded a lot more caring and nurturing then usual..I was starting to get worried

When the lights finally cleared I was greeted by my two guides..now transformed...into goddesses..

"I'm angel heart, nice to officially meet you Shin" the new Eri addressed me...in a nice way? What the hell was going on

"I'm devil heart, the most delicious and sexy goddess of Gamindustri, pleasure is yours I'm sure hehe" Shiki addressed me a little bit egotistical but still..damn

Angel and Devil Heart huh, talk about bizarre, I didn't mean their appearances..that was perfectly...fine. I guess things were about to get interesting in more ways then one. I guess at a time like this the thought of what each of them looks like is probably the first question that pops into your mind huh? Well alright if you all really want to know

Eri's transformed Goddess form, Angel Heart, consisted of a dress with white and light-blue motif, signifying her status as an angel I suppose. She wore a garter belt adorned with a red brooch and striped stockings accompanied by her shoes fashioned with ribbons. Her attire is somewhat reminiscent of typical Lolita Fashion something I had heard about in my time in Japan . She retained her short brown hair though now with blonde highlights and blue eyes, adorned with a stylized blue rose hairpin. Her cup size must have gone from an A to a C...ouch I guess now I see what she wanted to show off before that psycho showed up.

"Um...why are you looking at me like that huh...you jerk.."

Wow...the new Eri..was amazing..

"HEY! I'm over here to you know! Don't go ignoring me you idiot!"

Oh boy..I glanced over to see the new and improved Shiki..I took a big gulp as I was bracing myself..

Shiki's transformed Goddess form,Devil Heart, oh boy..consisted of a dress with a stylized red bustier, a long, translucent black skirt and black sleeves. Her neck area was lined with intricately shaped black lace and she wore high-heeled black boots adorned with purple garters that are tied with blue butterflies. Unlike Eri who retained her brunette hair Shiki did not instead her long chestnut colored hair was now long red hair that is split into two halves at the center however she kept her green eyes. The most important thing to note however...was...she jumped from a B cup...to VERT DOUBLE D"S!..oh boy..well that's enough of that...must..look away..

"Hehehe silly Shinji now your gawking at me, well I can't have you pulling a fast one on me and go to my sister so when were done beating this pretender to a bloody pulp you and me are going to have an intimate one on one date"

"Um.." I was slightly uncomfortable..and slightly pleased all at the same time

"That is enough! Um..sister! Can we please focus at the matter at hand!"

"Oh Er, you get so cute when your in this form..but I can't have you taking my man away you see, none of these sluts are going to have him he's all mine...that includes you CPU candidates hmph!"

Shiki pouted and looked at Nepgear and Uni who were still frozen in shock and disbelief

"As much as I love feeling like I'm worth something...we need to get rid of lord douchbag over there"

I quickly got the group back on track and led them to the battle

* * *

"Oh come now is this all the strength the so called goddesses of this crappy world can muster up to fight MWAH? the ONE TRUE GOD"

"You know everytime you speak it JUST PISSES ME OFF EVEN MORE"

"Blanc, wait, it's obvious were not landing any damage on him"

Neptune addressed White Heart

"Tch"

"Your sisters should be our main concern, let's try and pull them out of that vortex"

"I've already tried, anytime I come near it I can feel a force pushing me back"

Blackheart explains in a concern tone

"Then what are we to do?"

Greenheart retorts when all of a sudden

"HEY STOP IGNORING YOUR GOD LADIES"

Terra comes flying down like a meteor from the sky and lands a direct hit on Leanbox's Goddess"

"Vert!"

The Goddesses all shout out as they see their comrade land hard on the ground looking semi unconscious

"YOU...!"

Blackheart lunges an all out attack on the HDG user as he smirks and dodges every one of her kicks and slices

"This is starting to get boring..I really expected a lot more..I mean seriously.."

This guy has officially pissed me off for the last time, screw being scared I'm going to wreck him

"Hey ass face!"

"Huh?"

**RUSH BREAK POWER COMBO**

"Oooof!"

In one moment I let out all the energy I have in that one three hit combo, was it a smart move? Probably not since when I land on my knee's I begin feeling a bit light headed. Though the hit did send him flying into the rides of Super Nittenland, crashing into a bunch of machinery must hurt, whether your a psychopath or not, to my luck the gravitational force that had Rom and Ram had disappeared but now the twins were falling, they had been floating in the air till now, I had to catch them.

**RUSH**

I quickly dashed and provided a mat for them to safely land on and by mat I meant me.

"Ow..hey why can't you be more soft to land on you big dummy!"

" Mister Nice Guy...you saved us.."

The snarky remark of Ram and adorable tone of Rom made the pain and fatigue worth it

"Heh sorry I'll work on being a better landing pillow next time, and you can call me Shin from now on, were friends now right Lowee sisters?

"I told you we have names dummy! Rom and Ram..I guess you could call us that too since were friends or whatever"

"Uh huh..were friends now.."

Huh, I always thought kids and me would never get along, and that they were way too much trouble, but having someone younger to depend on you for guidance and to help them when their in a jam actually felt kind of nice. Actually..I always wanted a younger brother or sister, someone I could care for you know? Like to teach stuff to and do stupid kid stuff with, I must sound like an idiot.

"Alright you two hurry up and go to Nepgear and Uni, and leave lord douchbag to me and your sis"

"What's a lord tooshbag.."

"Hey! Don't go teaching Rom bad words stupid!"

"Ahahaha..sorry didn't think that one true"

Guess I got to work on the whole how to talk to kids thing a little more, they finally got going and made there way to Nepgear and Uni who quickly went into hiding. I looked up and saw that Blanc had seen the whole thing, I gave her a thumbs up and a wink as the look of concern in her face went away and was replaced by a mellow smile.

I tried to regain my composure, Eri and Shiki made their way towards me

"Are you okay Sir Shin?"

Sir? Why was Eri calling me Sir all of a sudden?

"Uh yeah..just a little...winded"

"Idiot! Don't go performing combo's like that if you do-"

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU LITTLE BASTARD! YOU THINK YOU CAN PUNCH GOD AND GET AWAY WITH IT?"

Our moment of rest was short lived, the psychopath was on the move again, this time he lunged into the sky

"Okay here's a trick question how many God's does it take to take out a bunch of trampy goddesses and an annoying little punk...JUST ONE..HDG **ElectroGravity!**"

What seemed to be a dark form of electricity was sent throughout the area and each landing a hit on the goddesses, Eri quickly put up a barrier around the three of us that were on the ground however the others that were in the air were not so lucky. I could hear their screams of agony, the prideful blackheart fell first, Neptune and Blanc remained in the air, just barely and barely able to move too!

"Shiki, Eri , why aren't they moving!"

I yelled at them both trying to figure out why they were so calm about all this

"Agh, they're probably paralyzed, tch it's fine this idiot wouldn't go against the rules"

"Rules?"

"He can't kill you or the Goddesses until all your shares are at an equal percentage and that includes the other two users"

"Heheh, yes..that would normally be the case, though it would seem your God has debunked that rule for some reason"

"Who said that!"

I turned around and saw another figure walking from the left

"You.."

Shiki and Eri both said as they looked at the man approaching

"Nice to meet you Shin Arisato, I am Yuto Sanada, charmed I'm sure, unfortunately, we wont have anytime to chat, you and everyone in this place will die before the next hour strikes."

* * *

Author- Will be addressing my reviewers during "authors notes" once again, so if you've got any questions, drop it on a review. Till next time happyreading,happywriting.


	12. Awaken CPU Booster!

Author- The following chapter introduces mild sexual themes...viewer discretion advised LOL (it's not hentai don't worry but still if your under 14 I wouldn't recommend it. This is a "T" story after all..NO LEMONS though..just ecchii ;) amateur echii..I'll get more creative down the line never you worry mwahaha

* * *

**Shin's POV**

_"Nice to meet you Shin Arisato, I am Yuto Sanada, charmed I'm sure, unfortunately, we wont have anytime to chat, you and everyone in this place will die before the next hour strikes."_

That's what the guy with long blonde hair that was tied back into a ponytail and green eyes accompanied by his light framed glasses said to us, each step he took felt like another second counting down to what was inevitably going to be our end. For some reason I felt this guy was cold and calculating by his pokerface that turned into a grin and his sinful green eyes. He wore what looked like a stylized school uniform paired with black pants that are emblazoned with olive green circles. He wore a black vest underneath his green blazer and adorns his neck with a necktie that was accompanied by a knotted gold ribbon. He also wore plain black dress shoes. He was tall and slender, no muscle from what I could tell compared to Terra. He seemed to be how the same body as me for the most part.

"Allow me to clarify what your seeing right now is not an illusion,it's the real deal. See my HDG has the ability to produce illusion among many other fun things like mind control, though that only works when certain criteria are met so don't think of me as a cheater, I'm more of what you call a strategist."

I could see both Angel and Devil Heart take their weapons out as they made a defensive stance, clearly they did not want this guy and me going toe to toe. Devil Heart produced a scythe and Angel Heart produced a bow. Both looked ready to make a move the moment this Yuto guy made another step which is probably why he stopped and didn't take another.

"I see, so your very protective of the brat you used to babysit I see, well that's all well and good but you know I wouldn't risk my second chance at life just for him, I don't think he's worth that much, though I've never understood how human emotion worked."

"You wanna see how human emotion works...it works a little something like this...ready Er?"

"Of course, anything to protect Sir Shin"

Both goddesses rushed in for the attack , devil heart took the lead and swung widely at Yuto while angel heart pulled the string of her bow and produced an arrow out of nowhere, she then shot directed at the cocky teen.

"Heh, interesting, Renya your pets need to be disciplined, please immobilize them for me."

"As you wish"

I heard the voice of another guy not too far away, it was low, and seemed unnaturally dead. He showed up in a black blazer and pants both emblazoned with green stripes, while wearing a yellow vest underneath lined with a blue stripe. He wore a white polo shirt fashioned with a red necktie. He had short, brown hair accompanied by slightly bushy eyebrows and brown eyes. This was God? He sure didn't look very godly. Just as I thought that, he snapped his fingers, both angel heart and devil hearts weapons disappeared, not only that but they were now on the floor clenching their heads throbbing in pain.

"Ahh that's better, good job highness"

"N-no! Master..why!"

"Er, he's being controlled!"

Shit was definitely not looking good, as I turned my head to the action in the sky I saw another frightful and hand clenching sight, Neptune was struck down by Terra,one more shot of electricity was all it took, she crashed on the ground, hard.

"NO!"

I yelled in sheer desperation, I saw all the goddesses fall one by one, Blanc was the only one still fighting, but she was only prolonging the inevitable, I could tell by her movement and her lack of breath.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure any minute-"

And just like that, right on cue I saw another boy, this time with red hair jump down from what seemed like the heavens, he produced a lance and drove it right down the back of Terra's back. I squinted my eyes to try and make sense of his appearance, he seemed to wear a stylized school uniform as well paired with black pants that are emblazoned with blue circles. He wore a black vest underneath his blazer and adorns his neck with a necktie that was accompanied by a knotted blue ribbon. He also wore plain black dress shoes. So was everyone of the HDG users minus Terra a highschool student like me?

"W-what...!"

"See,I knew he'd show up, heh well that's one down."

I was awe struck by what I just saw, it was another HDG user no doubt about it, but he just possibly killed another user, but why? Is this even right? Killing eachother just like that...That Terra guy was a creep..but even then..killing someone...and again...WHY?! I couldn't make sense of this...I was angry..conflicted..I think, at that moment..when I saw Terra's semi lifeless carcass on the pavement with the lace-like object still inside his flesh. Blood was splattered every where and the red headed boy showed no signs of remorse for his actions.

"That's Haru, he has a soft spot for lady white heart, don't ask why, the details are of no importance what is,is-"

I had enough, I quickly went in for a Rush/Power combo, working through the fatigue,I wanted to shut this guy up

Twilight Deception

"Ugh!"

I was stopped in my tracks right after I noticed my punch went right through the bastard, it was an illusion, I quickly turned my head and noticed eight of him standing smirking at me. All eight began clapping and letting out obnoxious laughter.

"Heheh I see you are no stranger to resorting to your primitive nature, well done Arisato, at least I know not much has changed in the last decade"

"You bastard..don't act like you know me!"

Rush/Break Combo! BOOST!

I knew at this point I was only exerting myself, yet the adrenaline wouldn't let me stop from going after every one of those illusions, hoping that I'd get the real one sooner or later.

"Damn it! Quit hiding!"

"Why are you getting so worked up? Calm down I'm not doing anything wrong, I'm simply playing this game to the best of my abilities"

"QUIT CALLING THIS A GAME!"

I snapped as I clenched my fist with so much force I could feel my nails digging through my soft skin, I looked over at Shiki and Eri groaning in pain as they layed on the floor

"Do you see them? They're in pain, now look at the CPU's...they're in pain too, and their sisters, the CPU candidates I can see the pain in their eyes, watching their sisters try to fight on. You seem to have complete control of the situation, so I'm only going to ask this once, call everything off, I don't care how you do it, I just don't want anyone getting hurt anymore."

"Haha priceless, you always were a softy Shin, maybe that's why your mother suggested that you stick with me so much, I remember her telling me something like, Sanada please toughen my son up, ha but that's nothing compared to what your father said, I believe he praised me more then you, I also believe he once uttered the words..I wish you were my son instea-"

BOOST!

I could see my fist connecting with the pricks gut, it didn't go through him, I hit the real thing and I could tell it took the wind out of him as he took one step down and stood on one knee.

"Talk all the smack you want about me, but don't you dare mention my family"

"Heheheh..little Shin..always acting on impulse, never had much brains did you?"

He slowly got back on both feet and tried to regain his composure as if I had never hit him. Did my punch do nothing to him? But I've been storing power for a while now, Eri said that my HDG multiplies my stats every 90 seconds or so..maybe I heard wrong.

"Worry not, your punch was quite effective, though in my life I've learned not to panic, just be aware Shin, I wont let you get lucky again, that was your only shot"

"Shut up! I have no time for this...ONE MORE TIME..NO SCRATCH THAT..ONE LAST TIME..FULL POWER..BOOST"

POWER,RUSH,BREAK COMBO

"Disappointing,Renya Kirisaki I command thee"

"Yes of course."

The boy with brown hair who was torturing Shiki and Eri then stopped and turned his attention to me and in a mere second stopped my fist with his hand, just like that.

"Revolution.."

He said as he drove his fist that erupted in a bright light of pure intensity into my gut. I spat out a bit of blood, I'm pretty sure I had either a broken rib or some other internal injuries. I fell to the ground as I took a look at my HP...It was down to 17%...

"I guess my control over our highness isn't going to last much longer, oh well I'll just let Haru kill you, I'll come in to collect the fallen pieces, I already had our rookie god transfer most of his energy to me. He'll recover all his holy energy eventually but by then it will be too late,right now he's as threatening as a regular human."

I was still seeing pavement, I couldn't move my whole body went numb,I failed didn't I. Seconds passed, maybe minutes, my cheeks were still on the cold floor, I didn't know what to do, my body was numb my blood ran cold. Then I was filled by a warmth, it ran all through my body, the power being transferred to me felt gentle and nurturing. It had a lot of life and spunk in it, slowly but surely I was able to make it back up to one knee.

"I-I'm not dead.."

"I'm so glad your okay Shin"

She wrapped her arms around me, I would normally panic about this sort of thing, or get hot and bothered, possibly start thinking dirty thoughts. After all this was Nepgears, well developed body being pressed up against mine, I could feel her chest area getting squished more and more and then her intoxicating pure scent only made me want her even more at that moment. But right now wasn't the time, and Uni made us well aware.

"Nepgear! Stop fondling him!..he belongs to my sis."

I belong to Uni's sister? Really?

"Oh! Goodness, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable! I just.."

I wanted to stop her right there and let her know I wasn't uncomfortable what so ever.

"Hmph whatever, just hurry up and fix this mess"

Fix this mess? How? I was just about to lose my mind and snap at Uni when I saw tears roll down her eyes...

"Please..my sisters hurt...and I don't want her to die.."

I looked over at all the carnage, everyone was down, Rom and Ram were in a corner looking scared to death, Shiki and Eri had reverted to their normal forms, the so called God, Renya, was also knocked out,Terra was definitely dead,Neptune and Noire were just barely getting up and the most terrifying sight was that the guy that had just impaled Terra was headed their way. Now I see why Uni was in tears, this asshole was going after Noire, I surveyed the rest of the field but didn't see Sanada,damn it, I'll deal with him when he get's back, right now I need to save the two people I can't help but feel connected to.

"Uni.."

I said her name softly as I put both my hands on the semi crying teens shoulders and looked at her with determination in my eyes.

"I promise, Noire's going to be fine, I'll make sure she is"

A few seconds...then some more seconds...then I realized I had been staring into her eyes for a whole minute. I saw her normally pale milky skin turn a slight brush of pink on her face and her facial expression had become even more innocent then before.

"AHEM"

I heard Shiki loud and clear as I quickly took my hands off Lastations CPU candidate and tried to regain my sense of reality..that was weird..why was I looking into her eyes for that long.

"YEAH THAT"S WHAT I"D LIKE TO KNOW"

Oh crap I forgot Shiki could read my thoughts, I glanced over and saw her pout while crossing her arms. This would be the first time I've seen anything really get to Shiki, she wasn't even transfered as Devil Heart either, thankfully I guess, who knows what she'd do to me if she was, probably try to slice me in half with that scythe..

"Shiki..this isn't the time."

Eri struggled to get up, but she had enough energy to relay that message to her sulking sister

"Yeah..yeah..I just.."

Shiki seemed like she was beginning to dread something, what was going on?

"Sigh, alright pervert..here's what's going to happen, your going to transfer the remainder of your energy and the energy from the rumble orb to Neptune and Noire"

I had almost forgotten about the orb Eri had given me. Supposedly it was suppose to be saved as a trump card or something, well I guess transferring the energy would make more sense, the goddesses have more fighting experience then me after all.

"Alright, no problem,leave it to me"

I clenched my left hand as my HDG let out a loud...BOOST

"Go perv, bring them here, we need to show you the..proper way to transfer the energy..for maximum effectiveness."

Eri gave me one final scowl as I ran to my two goddesses, I needed to refrain from using my Rush ability, I needed to store all the energy I could, that posed the problem though..how was I going to distract Haru.

"Hey! the hell, don't leave me out of the loop, what can I do?"

Blanc had made her way to our group, I seem to recall Sanada saying, Haru has a soft spot for Blanc...

**Third Person POV**

Noire and Neptune gingerly made their way back to their feet, still in goddess form somehow, but still physically drained.

"Noire..are you alright.."

Neptune asked as she held her side and made a painful expression,shutting her eyes and cringing her teeth

"Ugh..yeah..just a major headache..umm..I mean..Of course! Your talking to Lastations CPU...ow.."

Noire held her head she was definitely feeling the after effects of Terra's previous onslaught

"Don't put on an act, you two are both hurt."

The boy with the red hair walked up to both the CPU's as they quickly retained their defensive stances and raised their swords up

"Are you two really willing to fight me after all the crap you just went through?"

"We don't really have a choice but to keep our guard up with you HDG users"

Neptune said as she glared down the red haired HDG user

"Yeah,besides your looking pretty suspicious...is that blood on your hands?!"

Noire began to panic, she was slightly frightened

"Oh? This? It's the blood of the guy who injured you.."

Neptune and Noire were both equally creeped out at how this boy who looked no younger then Shin was able to keep such a calm demeanor while carrying the blood of another person in his hands, literally.

"Did you kill him."

Neptune asked, clearly referring to Terra

"Yup, stabbed him with my lance, right through the back, and down to the pavement, I'm Haru by the way."

Noire opened her mouth in shock and disbelief,she was horrified, she had slayed countless monsters, but the thought of taking someone else's life regardless of how terrible the person was just didn't seem right on any level.

"Tch, so what are you going to do to us, the same thing?"

Neptune looked like she was ready to launch herself and take Haru head on in combat.

"I'd never hurt Blanc's friends,I'm just looking for someone,Shin Arisato, is he here?"

As soon as Haru mentioned Shin's name Blackheart quickly lifted her sword up

"So your going to protect him after all, hmph wow sucks, guess I'll get rid of you two after all"

**Shin's POV**

The plan was simple, we get Blanc to distract the red headed HDG user, and I get back to Shiki and Eri with Neptune and Noire to perform the "transfer", I was skeptical, having Blanc be our scapegoat..I clenched my fist thinking of it. It had to be done though, we could put an end to all this madness if this succeeds. I looked straight ahead and was concerned at the battle stances the three had taken, the goddesses brought their swords up barely able to put on a brave face, Haru summoned his lance...

"Go Blanc NOW!"

Blanc launched herself at the boy, axe in hand and almost took his head off

"Alright, let's go!"

"What are you doing?"

Neptune asked

"Never mind that you two need to come with me"

"But Blanc!"

Noire seemed concerned, I had to explain that she'd be fine, but still we needed to hurry

We made our way back to the group while Blanc and Haru stared eachother down, it seemed like Blanc was not interested in anything Haru had to say, he seemed to be in awe, lost in a trance.

"Okay were here!"

I was huffing and puffing, normally the goddesses would be able to fly but they were to weak in their current condition

"Let's get this over with."

Shiki still sounded moody as she closed her eyes and frowned, she also had her arms crossed, what was up with her? Ever since transforming to Devil Heart she had been acting much more..catty, was it a result of her transforming?

"This is where you being a pervert comes in handy, you'll need to..sexually stimulate...Neptune and Noire."

"WHAT?!"

Noire yelled at the top of her lungs, Neptune just kept a serious expression, me I had a rush of emotions enter my bloodstream, as a hot blooded male, I was thinking this was a dream come true, as a good human being I thought this was wrong on all accounts.

"Alright."

Purple Heart to my surprise said in a serious tone

"Alright?"

I looked at her and she looked back

"I don't see the issue..I..trust you."

I wanted to ask her what she meant, but before I could, she grabbed the arm my HDG was on

"You have my lands processor unit for a reason, I think this is what people in your world call destiny"

I couldn't help but letting out a big gulp and start to break into a nervous sweat, why was she being this way all of a sudden? I mean I know Neptune's HDD form is much more serious but still..this was too extreme.

"S-stop touching him!"

Black Heart yelled out as she swapped Purple Hearts hand off of my own

"He belongs to me! He was on top of me! He..."

Dead silence filled our group, I'm sure Uni and Nepgear were more then mortified at this point and then..Shiki activated HDD

"I'm sorry, I believe you little skanks are making some statements that you'd like to retract, I don't think my man appreciates being told that he's someone elses property or whatever crap you said about destiny"

Normally this is what any guy would dream for, three well developed breath taking women, goddesses at that, fighting over him.

"ENOUGH!"

Eri finally raised her voice, she however did not transform, I assume because as Angel Heart she becomes much more passive

"Shiki get over your insecurities, Neptune stop being intense, Noire stop being jealous...save this for when this is all done, after that Shiki you could form a pact with lord pervert and you may all kill eachother for all I care! Right now, as much as that flat chested goddess rubs me the wrong way, I wont let her die and I will not let our master wake up and blame himself for this mess!"

That got the girls attentions, as they all agreed once they glanced over Blanc's way, it seemed Vert had also gotten back up and was helping Blanc buy time, however I noticed Haru was avoiding hitting Blanc at all cost and when mostly after Vert, whatever that didn't matter, I need to hurry.

"Eri, tell me what I need to do"

"Alright, let's go with something simple since were short on time, all you need to do is make some physical contact with Purple Heart, anything would do just make sure it's sexual, and if she enjoys it as much as you do, well..it should become a full **divine transfer** her stats will become amplified to a second goddesses form. She should be able to take out Haru with no problem, as well as Sanada if he should re appear to pick up the scraps."

No more time for hesitation..I needed to...but then she beat me to it...she beat me to the punch..or in this case..to the touch. I felt her soft but firm breast in my hand..my whole body quivered with excitement on the inside, on the outside I was stiff as a board, her facial expression had changed to something quite seductive, I havent seen a look like that in..ever..I felt her body heat rise and she started becoming more hot and bothered with each second that passed slightly moaning.

"Tch. I'm out of here."

I saw Devil Heart make her leave as she flew off, I also saw the candidates had left as well..probably for the best, Eri was also gone, she must have taken them, even the fallen God, Renya, was no longer around us, Noire though still was..I could see the anger in her eyes

"Like hell I'm just going to stand here and watch this!"

She lunged at me and before I knew it our lips met, I was shocked, taken a back, her lips were soft, warm, gentle surprisingly,I had no choice but to go with the flow, as our lips touched for what seemed like an eternity. I felt a surge of energy, and sensed a surge of power coming from the two goddesses, I let go of Neptune's rack and pulled away from Noire's lips.

**Divine Transfer Complete**

A light shot through the bodies of the goddesses and one on my left arm, when the light cleared, the first thing I noticed was a new gauntlet that manifests on my left arm, this one left my fingers uncovered. The color had change as well as the appearance,,it transformed to a more Dragon-like gauntlet that covered up the majority of my arm unlike my previous one which only covered about up to my elbow. It gained a metallic black color with a signature "N" shaped jewel in the middle, the jewels color was a metallic purple..**BOOST**.. it let out a proud and exceptional glow and yell.

"Draig..?"

"Were going to have to change that name soon"

This wasn't Draig..this was a girls voice..more questions continued to pile up but right now that wasn't important. I only smirked and nodded as I saw Noire and Neptune's bruises and cuts had been removed, not a scratch on them, both with satisfied expressions on their faces.

"Shall we Noire?"

Neptune said cockily

"Hmhhmhm..yes let's"

Noire let out a confident and haughty laugh as they both took off at jet speed, my final though being.."we got this."

* * *

Author- I wanted to make this a bit longer for you all but I think this would be an appropriate finish to the CPU booster arc, now if you think that just because Shins HDG changed that he's going to become jesus/gary stu, your wrong. But he wont be a total wimp anymore and his personality will..well let's just leave that as a cliffhanger for now. Big plans still to come I'm not out of ideas, my chapters will also be longer from now on, I'm planning anywhere from 3500 words +. So let me know what you thought of this chapter, personally I felt like grammar aside this chapter was pretty good, but that's just me. I'm looking forward to feedback, review people review, even if it's just like.."it's okay" "good job" "you suck". Just let me know that your out there lol.

My only question to you is would you like to see another 12 chapters? That would be considered season 2, and as a spoiler, I will be adding Victory characters. The harem train is in full effect, though if you feel like my semi ecchi scenes lacked, tell me why, and how I could make them better. I don't want this to be a lemon story which is why I'm taking it nice and easy.


	13. Lust under the moonlight

Author- What's up guys? Yep I'm still alive, I promised you a second season didn't I ? Okay so here's a little run down (fun facts): Shin's HDG was originally metallic purple, the same color as Purple Heart's processor unit's when she transforms, while the "N" in the HDG was blue, though the shape of the "N" was cartoony, similar to Neptune's hoodies "N". Now that he's upgraded, the HDG is a metallic black color (symbolizing his pact formed with Noire) and the inside gem (the "N") is the dark purple color (similar to Purple Hearts processor units when she transforms) which symbolizes his pact formed with Neptune, it is also meant to symbolize something else, but I'll leave that to your imagination haha. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, I'm going to try and put in the right amount of ecchi and start my harem build as promised, so I must as well say this, viewer discretion advised ;)

Narrator's POV

The fight between Haru, Vert and Blanc, raged on as Haru showed no interest in mustering any offense on the CPU of Lowee but rather focused all of his thrusts on Leanbox's Goddess instead.

"Kyaah!"

Vert screamed in agony each time the sharp point of Haru's lance was driven into her torso, though it was only fragments of data that splattered, the pain was very real. Much like an HDG user, a goddess has also a bar of health to protect from getting any fatal wounds that would injure one of their vitals. A goddess dying in Gamindustri was unheard of so the thought of seeing real blood never popped up. It seems that with the introduction of the HDG users, everyone's eyes had been opened to the possibility of death.

"Damn it you little punk! Grow some balls and fight me!..Tranzerin Trambai!"

Blanc swung wildly only to miss once again, the distressed teen was not only fast but it seemed like he had a huge amount of stamina, Vert and Blanc had been going on the offense for a while and yet had not managed to land a single hit that would subdue the red head.

"Stop exerting your energy..you can't win."

He said in a slightly gloomy tone

"Nonesense..I have more then enough-"

Vert struggled to get back in a fighting stance as well as finish her last sentence but was stopped by the disturbed boy

"Hmph.. Aero Tsunami!"

The very air around the trio began forming what looked like blade projectiles which each ended up circling Green Heart, all at once they connected with her flesh, this time fragments weren't the only thing spilling, blood began to splatter from her skin. Though not lethal it still made for a grizzly and terrifying scene that left Blanc wide eyed and on the verge of tears. Seeing her close friend fall as she screeched in pain was too much, Vert fell hard on the ground and this time there was no maintaining HDD, the cut's again were not severe but still were painful enough combined to cause her to pass out.

"Blanc..I'm..sorry...you had to see that..it's just..everyone keeps getting in the way of us, and now it's okay, were together, were going to stay together like we should have stayed from the start"

Blanc broke into a cold sweat, never before has this happened to her, the usually aggressive goddess had been subdued

"32bit Mega Blade!"

"What?!"

The voice of the determined and serious Purple Heart caught the disturbed red head off guard, he looked up and was met with a giant sword made entirely of fragments of data,falling with it's bulls eye being him.

"Agh.."

Aggravated beyond belief he dodged once more..

"Noire now!"

Neptune called out to her comrade

"Torneraid Sword!"

A mass amount of energy engulfed Blackhearts sword until finally she let out her onslaught and landed a direct hit on the HDG user of Lowee. A direct hit was all it took, the energy pierced the boys wicked body and engulfed it until finally he landed on the hard pavement, slain but not killed. The power up from the divine transfer seemed to have paid off in the end. What a deus ex machina win, a win none the less, now all that was left was to recover from the aftermath.

Shin's POV

Catching up with Noire and Neptune was my main concern at the time, but that quickly shifted once I saw the injured Vert. She looked like she was in pain, as I arrived to the scene I saw Nepgear hard at work trying to heal her, but it seemed as though she had over exerted herself, she was in no condition to continue she passed out, however, Vert had recovered from her cut's.. a cold silence filled the atmosphere and then I heard a clap.

"Bravo, you all put on a magnificent show"

It was him, Sanada had returned to pick up the scraps no less, but we were all together,united and ready for anything this bastard could throw at us, I lifted my left arm that let out the bright Purple Glow and the new voice of a female yelled out in a very divine fashion...Boost, it didn't have the thunderous roar that the overlord program Draig had previously produced, but it was euphoric in a sense, not ideal for intimidation but I could feel the upgraded power flow throughout my body like a current of voltage waiting to explode.

"Hmm? What's with all the evil glares, I only played this game as your so called god intended us to, shift your anger and confusion towards him."

The sad part is that he was right, I wanted to yell at Renya, possibly knock him a good one on the left side of his face.

"You know it to be true, heh, well look, things seemed to have taken an unusual turn so why not call it a truce? My HDG's power is all but done anyway..here.."

Like a bracer coming off, he took his HDG and threw it on the floor

"I'm a simple human now, I will be of no more trouble to you."

"As if we'd let you escape."

I raised my HDG to my face and made a prideful fist as the sound of the mysterious girl in my HDG went once more, Boost.

"Oh? Would you rather take me prisoner? Hm despite what I may appear to be in your eye's I'm a man of honor, I will take my punishment with dignity."

"..."

"I'll even give the power I stole back to that boy, your rookie god."

Yuto did just that as he transferred a large golden aura back to the fallen rookie god, he began to open his eyes to Eri's excitement

"Master!"

"There..now..go ahead, punish me, but if I could have a request, please be fair and take Haru as well, it isn't fair that I get to bear the burden of a loser alone"

Taking him and that HDG user Haru to prison didn't seem like a bad idea, on our trip to Lowee I had actually asked Noire whether or not jail and prison time worked the same way it did in my world,here,in Gamindustri, to my surprise she said it did. Come to think about it, Noire is the only one that humored the fact that I actually came from another world, Neptune sort of just assumed I was messing with her, it was either that or she didn't really care.

"We'll take both of you to Lastation, the security is much more advance in my nation"

The prideful and serious toned Blackheart said directing her statement at Yuto

"Heh, good to know that I'll be in good hands, I actually take pride in the fact that you would go to such extraordinary lengths to keep me at bay."

Yuto smirked as he held his hands out, symbolizing his willingness to be cuffed, while the unconscious Haru was still on the floor, we prepared to take him in too, but soon we all came to a slightly eerie realization, where was Terra?

Yuto's POV

A truly magnificent show indeed, heh, a bunch of no good goddesses, a rookie god, a perverted Planeptunian Overlord, and two guides..well, soon to be one guide, let's say the plan continues to go smoothly, little Shiki will soon be just another pawn in this game, for the game is never over, this has only just begun, Arisato my childhood friend, you not remembering me almost irks me just a little bit, but at the same time, it's a blessing in disguise. The intellectual level or rather, the lack of intelligence in this group is pitiful, to think they would go ahead and assume my revolution would end here...pathetic. Now let's see, by now, the good doctor must have taken Terra to his workplace, soon after he will make contact with that fool, the one with the obsession with our raven haired goddess Noire, yet another pawn that will help me in my game, oh shoot, Rei must be getting worried about me heh so needy, perhaps, if we had met a while ago, I could have truly loved her, especially when she transforms, heh she's the ideal wife. Well unfortunately, she'll just have to continue being a tool just like that little tome Croire, my revolution will come, I will shape this world into what I feel is right, I have the chance to here, unlike the world I came from, but should this really be a surprise to you Shin? Surely, you should remember the time when I told you I was going to change this boring, illogical and unstable world for the better. Yes, that's why Renya chose me as one of his sacred users, unfortunately for that naive little rookie god, my ambition far exceeds what he was expecting.

(Timeskip-One Week)

Shins POV

It's been a week since the day we took in Yuto and Haru to Lastations advanced prison facility, I was exhausted beyond belief after all was said and done to tell you the truth. My only guess is that I had over exerted myself as well, oh well. Oh your probably wondering where I ended up huh? Well..after everyone recovered from the battle, Noire sort of just..kept her distance from me. You know a lot could happen in the heat of the moment, I made out with her..a girl I thought was out of my league, heh I'm pretty sure she still is, I mean she is Noire, Blackheart, Lastations finest. Me on the other hand, I'm Shin Arisato, Planeptune's resident pervert/not so badass freaking overlord. Yeah, I ended up in Planeptune after all, despite me groping Nep's..I mean Purple Hearts breasts, she didn't make a fuzz, actually I don't think she brought it up once, hmm..strange. When I met Planeptune's oracle, Histoire,she kind of came off...as an overprotective mother. There's no doubt she has her eyes glued on me, to tell you the truth, I think Nepgear might have ratted me out to her, shit. A bed was thankfully made for me I stared into the pale moonlight, I promised to go to Leanbox the next day, apparently Vert wanted to talk, alone though, I right away thought...she's into me! Then I came back down to reality, seriously I was lucky enough to touch Purple Heart in that way, and make out with Noire, realistically though, it was probably because we needed the boost in strength, and the heat of the moment, I heard that sort of thing happens..sigh..oh well, can't complain, that's the most action I've gotten in a while. That aside, I thought back to what happened right after we put Yuto and Haru in cuffs, I finally got to talk to him. The one that caused all this to begin with, Renya Kirisaki, God in training.

(Flashback)

"Now that your up.."

I quickly used my new speed and slammed my right fist, the one that didn't contain my HDG, into Renya's left cheek. That's the first time I was able to deliver an effective blow without using the arm my HDG was on. I gave off a white aura all around my body, my strength had finally dramatically increased, or maybe it was just that I was pissed off at a God that couldn't take responsibility for his actions, his actions after all put us in this predicament..but maybe..it could have been that I was scared, that this wasn't the Utopia I originally thought, that maybe I just wanted to go home. My selfish emotions swirled around me, it took over until all I could spout was vulgar nonesense at Renya,then..I felt a hand land across my face,

*slap*

Eri looked at me with anger,hatred,and sadness

"Don't you ever..EVER...touch him again..you worthless piece of-"

"Eri..stop."

Renya got back up and dusted himself off of the dirt that he had gotten on his blazer from the dirt. My fist had an impact to know him straight into the ground, the dirty ground of the once lively and colorful Super Nittenland, which now looked like an isolated mass of land.

"I know you must hate me, you have every right, sigh, telling you the truth might put me at risk of being driven into the ground again-"

"Master!, I wont let this ungrateful excuse for a human being lay a finger on you! He's selfish,ungrateful, all his life he's been this way, even when he was a little kid, I despised seeing you Shin..I really did."

Silence filled the atmosphere, I stayed speechless, I think..I think, I was taken aback by that comment,maybe it was because I knew it to be true, or maybe because someone I once thought of as a friend, hated me all along. I felt like a damn fool, I was angry,sad,a rush of emotions filled me as I clenched my fists,the mood was definitely awkward now.

"Eri..I want you to go find Shiki"

Renya spoke in a very serious tone

"But Master I-"

"That's an order! Go!"

He yelled defiantly as she tilted her head to the side giving me one more glare of hatred. Eri transformed into Angel Heart, and even then, she maintained that look of burning anger directed towards me, until she finally flew off to find Shiki.

"Arisato and goddesses, I'm Renya Kirisaki, I believe I owe you an explanation"

(End Flashback)

Sigh, I'm such an idiot.

"Hey..you still up lazy butt"

"Huh?"

I turn my head slightly to the left and see Neptune making her way under my sheets I began to panic as I asked her what she was doing, practically tripping on my words

"Oh come on..like this is the worst that's happened besides were in a slightly echii comedy so we gotta give the readers what they want, feel me?"

"Um..no..not at all…"

"Then how about now?"

"Daaah!"

I tried my hardest to prevent yelling out in confusion,excitement and shock, the normally casual and reserved Neptune had wrapped my arm around her and onto her smooth skin..her smooth skin? It was at this moment I had finally realized..

"Holy crap your not wearing any clothes!"

Despite the moon illuminating the night sky and the window close to my bed I had not been able to catch a glimpse of her attire, it didn't help that she just sort of squeezed through out of nowhere, the worst thing about this was I was only in boxers...oh boy..not good.

"Shh! Keep it down, your going to wake up Histy dummy and lord knows she'll kill you for this"

"Kill me?! I didn't ask for this!"

"Oh..so you don't like the position your in?"

"Uh well..I don't..not like it.."

"Hehe exactly, so no harm done, everything's cool beans"

Neptunes casual and carefree demeanor had reached a new form of intimacy I had never seen or experienced before, as she blatantly placed my arm tighter around her and her hand close to her chest. She continued to move in closer to mine, I felt her soft smooth skin and her small but well shaped breasts. When she turns into Purple Heart, they're much larger, close to rivaling Verts,not only that but they had perfect shape to them, as Neptune though,they were definitely smaller, maybe a size smaller then Noire, but not flat either. At that moment I thought, poor Blanc, Neptune still has bigger breasts then her in either form.

"So I'm guessing you like what your feeling huh ?"

She starts to pat my cheek with her slim fingers,my face turns a shade of red and I begin to break into a cold sweat despite my entire body boiling with the sensation to just take her right there and possibly do something I'd regret the next morning. Someone like me sleeping with a goddess? Not only that, I'm practically an overlord now right? So that makes me...devilish..and her being a goddess makes her..holyish..right? That's how it normally goes in anime's..so do those same rules apply?

"Stop overthinking things overlord party pooper"

She was so carefree, she seemed more than comfortable around me as she let out a mischievous but cute giggle and winked at me playfully. The temptation was strong, too strong, that's it..I can't..I can't keep resisting..I think I'm going to go through with it.

"Make sure your gentle okay? It's going to be my first time..and no telling or Histy about this..it's going to be our secret"

She wink's once more as she fully wraps her arms around my neck and I move so that I'm facing her direction, I look into her innocent eyes and begin to become lost in them with passion and affection, I don't think I'm thinking clearly anymore. She reaches down once more under the sheet's , I wonder why? Then I see her throw three final pieces of cloth across my room, her two signature colorfully striped knee socks and finally, the last thing she throws, a pair of her panties, the night sky prevents me from catching a full glimpse of the style or color,but at this point it doesn't really matter.

"Voila"

The last words she let's out of her mouth before we both move in, closing our eyes and dive in for one final passionate kiss, to seal the deal of what will be a very interesting night to say the least…

"EXPLOSION"

"Daaah!?"

"Bwoah!"

Me and Nep both fell off my bed awkwardly after a powerful force let out a thundorous shout, it seemed to be a female voice and as I regained my composure I saw that my HDG was on? Not only that but the energy was resonating from my gauntlet. The energy finally finished materializing and took the shape of a human. Me and Neptune were in awe..no way. Something unbelievable was there.a silver haired girl and she was stark naked , more precisely she was not completely naked,she had knee socks on similar to Neptune's on though they had no stripes and was plain black,something I could see Noire wearing, if she was into knee socks that is. A knee socks wearing, nude, silver haired girl was there, what the hell is going on!? Her body was petite, possibly smaller than Neptune, her clear emerald blue eye's complimented her long silver hair well. A couple of moments of silence passed...as I was about to speak..

"Neptune! Are you okay!"

"We heard a crash and then a scream and then-"

Nepgear stopped, as she finally observed the scene, Histoire's jaw dropped as well but quickly turned to aggravation and not concern

"NEPTUNE!"

Histoire yelled out in what I can only describe as a displeased and pissed off mother

"Neptune…-"

Nepgear comedically passed out, poor girl...I quickly dove into the sheet's trying to cover myself..but out of panic and adrenaline I forgot..the silver haired girl was still in here! Crap,crap,crap! Not only did I just make an ass out of myself but now I look like a sexual deviant!

* * *

Author- My first attempt of a slightly echii/romance scene, let me know what you thought of it. New OC, yes there is a purpose to her don't worry, Yuto's foreshadowing speaks for itself, in other words you could probably guess what other characters will be entering the fold soon, two of my faves in fact. The whole God explanation will be put into flashback scenes in between the ecchii/romance (probably before they begin or after) I want to do it this way to make sure a lot happens in one chapter. I would normally make this longer as promised but I honestly wanted to see the reception to the first echii scene I wrote just to get a feel of if I should improve on it or not. Not only that but I been promising this sort of stuff forever lol anyway leave me a review letting me know and if you want drop some questions, senpai will be eagerly awaiting your valuable input my fellow readers ;)


	14. Your Affection Part 1

Nepstation

"Howdy folks, it's your friendly neighborhood Nep here, things are about to take a turn for the bizzarre it would seem"

"That's an understatement"

"Blanc?! What are you doing here?! *gasp* could it be that the writer of this tale has finally decided to make you relevant..I wonder what kind of character development you'll get.,a twist where you got bigger knockers would be-"

"*Transform and cuts Nepstation desk with axe* You wanna finish that sentence?!"

"Uhhhmmm this has been Nepstation...we hope you enjoy the deus ex machina!"

* * *

Shins POV

"I swear I'm not a sexual deviant!"

"Uh oh, the classic harem misunderstanding trope... a classic..yet so overused"

Nep said in the most bizarre fourth wall break to date as the aggravation on Histoire's face quickly turns in a bit of a smirk as she tell's Neptune to go put some clothes on and to revive Nepgear from the possible emotional trauma, that could quite possibly be more traumatizing than the ever so controversial conquest ending….who am I kidding, nothings more traumatizing than that..crapbaskets I'm breaking the fourth wall now too.

"No can do Histy, I got to know who this chick is, up to this point I only thought Noire was going to be my rival..but these bizarre twist slash turn of events might present a challenge for ol' Nep"

Rival? What am I the protagonist of some cheesy harem...though...I wouldn't mind that one bit..

"*yawn* Oh no you got the wrong idea, I'm not here to steal hm, I only showed up cuz I was getting hungry, and..I wanted to tell you to take care of my pathetic brotagonist, goddess purple heart"

The girl with the silver hair spoke in a quite gentle but lively tone...wait...b-r-o-t-a-g-o-n-i-s-t….

"Hey, anyone have like something I can use to get some twintails up in here...I'm worried that if people see the long silver hair they'll just assume I'm a kuudere *shudders*"

The silver haired girl was joining in on the fourth wall breaking it would seem, being so care free, this was for this kind of story.

"Hey..you said..brotagonist?"

I asked her as she turned to me with a smile and nodded

'Yep, I'm Nevi, the new AI in your HDG and...your super cute little sister!"

She made a cutesy pose as she let out a charming but mischievous giggle...so my sister huh….WHAT?!

Trying to process what just happened or better yet what was about to happen with Neptune was hard enough. Now it seems I have the cliche, "adorable little sister" anime trope introduced, great, what's next?

"S-hin..may I please have a word with you."

The malicious smile on Histoire's face made me pray for my life, for a tiny little pixie-like being she was still giving off an intimidating aura

I went along with Histoire after putting on my generic clothing I had received the day before, a white dress shirt with short sleeves showing my not biceps, my collar was unbuttoned, showing that I'm either a slob or that I'm trying way too hard to look cool...I got these black jeans...but black is the most generic color ever...not to mention my hair was already black as well...and my ever so rare hazel eyes..must have gotten them from my mom...oh...great the cliche casual sneakers are on my feet..why did I even choose this look?! G-e-n-e-r-i-c..that's what it screams.

"What are your intentions with Neptune"

"Huh?"

Histoire wasted no time as soon as we stepped outside the basilicoms balcony, the moonlight was still as radiant as ever by the way.

"My intentions?..I-i mean..I-"

"*sigh*,Look I'm not saying your a bad kid, I don't sense any evil in you, despite you being an overlord."

Her look of anger and aggravation soon turned into a look of concern, the type of concern a mother would have for her daughter.

"Um..I'm sorry..I-"

But I was cut off by her once again

"All I'm saying, don't get her hopes up, if you want to be with her..then be with her.."

Did I want to be with her? My expression turned into a look of uncertainty

"Arisato, I know who you really want to be with at the moment.'

My expression quickly changed to surprise as I locked eyes with Histoire

"Noire."

* * *

_Early Next Morning_

3rd Person Perspective

Lastations Goddess is busy as ever, preparing for the day. She had promised to take care of some quests to increase shares, since the mess with the HDG users, everyone's shares but Planeptunes had taken a dramatic decrease. It would seem that there was another person in that battlefield, that day, a girl named Abnes. Abnes had taken it upon herself to broadcast the entire battle, normally, since Noire struck the finishing blow on Haru, you would expect the people to put their faith in her, however, this was not the case. In the people's minds, this was Noire's fault to begin with as well as Vert and Blancs, after all the HDG users that had caused the trouble were from Lowee,Lastation and Leanbox, but Planeptunes HDG user was able to turn the tables. Abnes had made sure to turn the camera away during the, "fanservice" scenes, as to avoid scarring the people of Gamindustri.

Noire was furious on the inside, she was even more furious at the events that had transpired after. The "explanation" and the new game the so called God had made. When God showed his true colors that day, it was a bizarre turn of events.

_Flashback_

"I owe you an explanation-"

_**Such meaningless text…**_

_**tell me what they mean, Compiler!**_

_**I can't put in this binary tree in order…**_

_**nothing can be conveyed with just zeros and ones… can it?**_

_**Ping→Link! We are now connected to you!**_

_**Hit check! Now is the time to decide!**_

_**Happy Full **_

_**Cure Pure Dimension Tripper!**_

The sound of a ringtone echoed through the empty deserted amusement park, it was the ringtone of Renya

"Woops, sorry gotta take this."

The crowd looked in aggravation and confusion as the so called god, Renya, pulled out a cellphone? His ringtone was quite catchy..but that didn't stop the fact that the mood had just shifted from intense to comedic. Seriously, what kind of nonsense was this?

"Uh huh...No way! She's wearing what?! Oh ho ho you don't say..tell her I'll be right over"

The group continued to look on as the self proclaimed God finally got off the phone

"Alright, we'll need to speed this up, I have..important matters to take care of.."

"..Asshole!"

Shin lunged at Renya attempting to strike him down, but this time God dodged, and for extra measure he grabbed Shins skull and drove it onto the dirt in a disrespectful fashion as he looked snobbily at them.

"Not going to work this time, you got one free hit because I was still a bit loopy but now I'm back woo, gotta love divine energy"

He continue to rub Shins face on the ground for several seconds until he lifted him up and threw him in front of the goddesses.

"Heh, guess there's no use continuing to play the defensive god act, screw it, I was getting bored of this facade"

"Y-you…"

Shin got back up angry as ever and tried to make another run for him but was held back by Noire who shook her head.

"Jeez, your getting so worked up over nothing, look, I'm freaking GOD, I can do whatever I please alright? I mean just a couple months ago I was a simple highschooler and all of a sudden...BAM..infinite power, controlling people's faiths..what a chore. Can't help me for wanting some R&amp;R"

No words could describe what was happening, the divine one, the person everyone assumed was level headed and kind was a complete prick. Why? Just why?

"Hahaha!"

Sanada led out a barrel of laughs, he was cuffed but still in range

"Do you still think this is the man that should be ruling our worlds?"

_End Flashback_

"That bastard.."

Noire clenched her left fist tightly

Just thinking back on the day the supposed god of gamindustri showed his true colors made her blood boil with anger. What made her even angrier, was that everyone had their beliefs crushed, most of all Shin. The boy she couldn't get her mind off since the first time they met, since the first time they kissed. She was a hurricane of emotions, anger,infatuation,embarrassment,regret,regret that she had decided to give the boy the cold shoulder when the chaos ended. All because she was afraid to come to grips with her feelings, kissing him at the heat of the moment, only because she couldn't stand him touching purple hearts breast. At that moment she couldn't think, a blind fury of rage made her act in an illogical and irrational manner,but she's never had a sensation like this before, why now? Is the saying "love at first sight" really a valid excuse? She continued to think as she pounded her head lightly in an exaggerated manner on her desk. Suddenly a transmission came in and Noire pulled herself back to reality,

"Why hello there, my my you don't look well at all"

"Argh"

Noire only groaned out of annoyance, she was in no mood to speak with anyone, but she had to keep things professional, as professional as she could at least. Vert's call though could not have come at a worst time in her eyes however.

"If your calling to ask Blanc, I haven't talked to her since last week"

"Oh that's sad news to hear, but I actually did not call to discuss anything pertaining to her"

"Oh? Then what's on your mind..? Oh I see you've come to admire Lastations CPU, that's understandable seeing as how our latest product is flying off the shelves while you had to take a price cut on yours, though your shares are catching up to mine..slightly..your still miles away from-"

"Hmhmhm, I wanted to talk about that boy, Shin Arisato, Planeptunes apparent Overlord"

"Huh!? Wh-what about him?!"

Noire was quickly caught off guard, so much so her gloating speech was put to a hault

"Hmhm"

Vert put on a devious smile as she put all five of her fingers together, as if contemplating something, or thinking "I've got this girl on the ropes now"

"Well, for starters what do you think of him?"

"Uh-um..what do I think of him..well uh..he's an o-okay fighter I guess, he definitely would have benefitted more from staying with me..I MEAN..staying with Lastation..ahaha.."

Noire was a nervous mess and Vert saw that, but she chose not to point it out, she played it cool and acted oblivious to Noires transparent feelings

"Yes, he does show promise as a fighter, and as I recall he did forge a pact with you and Neptune, that Pact seems to have given both of you a rather impressive surge of energy"

"Oh..yeah..I guess..but it's not like I needed HIM to get stronger…"

"Hmhmhm but of course, you are Lastations CPU after all"

Vert once again humored Noire as she gave her a cutesy smile

"Th-that's right and don't you forget it!..Now if that's all..I have to be going now"

"Wait!, there is one other thing.."

"What is it?"

"Hmhm, well, romantically..do you feel anything for the boy?"

"R-romantically!?..W-what kind of question is that, Vert!?"

"Hmhm, my my, I was under the assumption that it would be an easy one, honestly I was hoping for a straightforward no, but please take all the time you need"

Noire's face turned as red as a tomato as she almost fell off of her desk chair, struggling to regain her composure she made an irritated expression and said-

"I have absolutely zero feelings for that guy! hmph!"

"Oh, that's good to hear..I'll be having him over later today, now that I've heard that you have no intentions of pursuing him my conscious will be clear of whatever happens,hmhm"

Vert let out a mischievous but sophisticated giggle as she often does

"W-wait! Whatever happens?! What do you mean by that?! What are you planning!?"

"Nothing that concerns you apparently, hmhm, well I need to make..preparations..tata"

"N-no wait!"

Noire tried to stop Vert, but the transmission was cut off

"GREAT...great."

Noire slammed her head on her work desk once again, this time there was no embarrassment in her expression, just sadness and regret.

* * *

Author- Didn't want to keep you all waiting too long, there wasn't much plot, this was you can call it romance build up? This fic might also start taking a new not so serious direction, I want to focus less on the action and more on the harem this time around, anyway give me your thoughts on this harem build. Until next time,WriterDxD,out

PS:Yes, Blanc will be joining the harem.


	15. Your Affection Part 2

Nepstation

"Hiya folks, it's your friendly neighborhood Nep here, I'm joined here today by-"

"The CPU of the greatest nation in all of Gamindustri, Noire"

"You sure don't waste anytime with the obnoxious gloating do you girl?"

"Obnoxious?! I'm only stating facts, also , we should start naming this little segment, Noirestation, and start talking about all things Noire like-"

*yawn*

"See, this is why your the least favorite in the harem"

"H-harem?!"

"Yep, were going for a harem build this season,it's what the readers wanted"

"B-but!.don't I have a say in this?!"

"Oh, don't act like you don't want a piece of that hot pocket overlord"

"I, uhh,um.."

"And with that ladies and gent's we conclude our broadcast, don't worry you'll be getting plenty of NepxShin, I'm sure that's what you want, I mean I am the main character after all"

"H-hey! I can be a main character too!.."

* * *

Lastation-Uni's room

3rd Person Perspective

Uni tosses and turns in her bed as she groans in discomfort but at the same time gives a somewhat expression of uncertainty, what could she be dreaming about?

_Uni's Dream_

"Wow, this tastes great!"

Planeptunes overlord stuffed his face with the pancakes Uni had prepared

"I-it's not like I made them especially for you or anything..I just felt like cooking...but I'm glad you like them."

The CPU candidate of Lastation looked sideways down at the floor as she gave a smile of happiness and embarrassment,she didn't want to show him that his words had made her turn a shade of pink. She nervously bit her lip thinking this was as good a time as any to lay it all on the line and tell him what she had been wanting to say.

"So.."

She was nervous, her palms became slightly sweaty and her legs were wobbily

"Yeah..?"

He turned his direction to Uni, noticing that she was trying to say something, the boy decided to act and put his food down, he got up and made his way to her and lifted her chin up with his index finger and thumb gently.

"U-um.."

Her shade of pink had turned into something like a bright red balloon, and her expression had turned into shock and even more embarrassment.

"Oh,sorry, I just wanted to be at eye level with you.."

He quickly pull his fingers away

"N-no..its okay..your touch feels nice."

You touch feels nice?! Did she honestly just say that?! As if things couldn't get any more awkward!

"Ugh I'm so stupid!"

She yelled out as her expression changed once again, this time to aggravation. Shin saw her frustration and decided to take the initiative, if he didn't this conversation would only get more awkward and things would go nowhere.

"Uni."

He grabbed both her shoulders with his hands, much like he did in the fight with the HDG users when he promised he'd save Noire. They were at eye level and she gave him a pure an innocent look as her aggravation subsided and her milky skin turned pink for the hundred time.

"I love you."

DId he just say that? Was she hearing things? Her happiness could not be contained anymore as she finally showed him, her tender smile.

"I love you t-"

Dream Ends-Back in Uni's Room

"Kyaaaaaah!? Eeeek!?"

Uni woke up yelling and shrieking in confusion and discomfort, she was having those damn dreams again, it's been this way almost the entire week.

"Uni! What's wrong?!"

Noire ran into her sisters room without hesitation

"Oh, um, nothing Noire sorry..I was just.."

Noire groaned in frustration

"Stop worrying me like that, if this continues to happen, I'm taking you to a specialist"

"No!..I promise..I'll get this under control."

"Good, you better."

Noire turned around and began to walk away with a look of irritation and concern, but Uni only saw the irritation, and that made her sad. She scrunched up both her legs which were still under her blanket, firmly to her chest. Uni became glum and a tear rolled down her cheek, her mind was in a state of confusion,not only that but she made Noire angry, but she was having lovey dovey dreams about the boy she knew Noire had feelings for,Uni knew her sister better than anyone, there's no way she wouldn't catch on.

"What, should I do.."

Just as she said that, Uni's pet bandicoot showed up out of nowhere, almost as if he knew that the candidate was in need of a friend. He jumped onto her bed and into Uni's arms as he began rub his soft fur onto her, almost as if to say "it's okay, please cheer up". Uni gave an uncertain smile as she hugged her little bandicoot tightly but gently, wondering if things will turn out okay in the end.

* * *

Planeptunes Basilicom Early Next Morning

Shins POV

*Yawn*

I awoke early the next morning and right away walked to the balcony of the basilicom, where I usually did all my thinking. I was greeted by the beautiful morning sun's rays and a gentle breeze that gave off a pleasant scent of what I could only assume were flowers. It wasn't too hot but it wasn't too cold either, basically the wind and the sun complimented one another perfectly, giving it the perfect mix of a spring time feeling.

I barely got any sleep last night, so much had happened. My HDG now harbored the spirit or AI of my "sister" or something, at least that's what she's going around calling herself. Not only that, but I almost spent the night with Neptune. I slapped my face with my palm as I thought back at the stupid mistake I could have made if it weren't for Nevi,hey speak of the devil. I turned around and saw my "sister" walking around still in her black knee socks and what seemed like an oversized dress shirt She let out a yawn and proceeded to address me as she joined me in what I like to call my "thinking spot".

*Yawn*

"Morning bro bro, how'd you sleep"

She addressed me in a calm demeanor giving me a cheery and carefree smile. That smile complimented her twin tails quite well, it was kind of nice having a calm rational sister who wasn't too much of one extreme. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad opening up to her about my feelings? My conflicted feelings and my worries. After all, siblings are suppose to do that right? In my world, I was an only child, so you can only imagine how lonely and depressing that must be. I practically had to drown myself in work everyday to keep my mind away from depression.

"Hey,uh Nevi, do you know anything about..emotions?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure I do! Like last night before I exploded out of your HDG I felt those emotions you had for Neptune, you wanted to grab her by her cute little hips and-"

"Woah! No, no , wrong feelings! Totally wrong feelings! Stop right there!"

The more this story progresses, the more I'm coming off as a horndog, I'd rather be boring and uninteresting then be known as the king of hentai or something.

"Aw don't worry bro, it happens, I mean, you're at that age right?"

"Um, hello, good morning you two"

The shy and innocent Nepgear took a peek outside the balcony as she addressed me and my sister

"Oh morning Gear"

I decided to call her Gear for short, much like what IF called her

"Morning Ge-Ge!"

And in an odd and ironic turn of events, my little sister ended up calling her Ge-Ge, much like what Compa called Nepgear for short.

"Did you guys sleep well-"

Nepgear took a couple of steps casually when all of a sudden, I saw my sister put on a devious smile as she sneakily stuck her leg out and tripped the careless and clumsy CPU candidate.

"Gear!"

I jumped in front of her to catch her from falling, what was I thinking..

"Woah!"

Nepgear was heavy, maybe it was her, assets and curvy figure that weighed her down, her breasts overwhelmed me as they pressed up against me and pushed me down.

"Eeek!"

She gave a cute and innocent screech as she landed ontop of me, her entire body was on top of mine. By some unfortunate turn of events it would seem that my hands were now grabbing two soft and jiggly objects, my eyes were closed but I was curious, so I squeezed.

"Eeek!, what the goodness are you doing!?"

This could be bad, I hesitantly opened my eyes, just as I thought, this was bad.

"Ahhh!, S-sorry! I uh!"

I was tripping on my words, I was a nervous wreck once I saw the innocent expression Nepgear was making as she closed her eyes slight out of embarrassment, she was red all over and it seemed like her body temperature much like mine was rising. I heard the laughter of my supposed innocent little sister, that girl…

"Bro I didn't know you were such a little pervert"

Nevi teased me as she stuck out her tongue and proceeded to leave the balcony.

* * *

Lowee-Blancs Room

3rd Person Perspective

There was another person in Gamindustri who like Uni, had not been sleeping well lately. Unlike Lastations CPU however, Lowee's goddess Blanc, was having different kinds of dreams, nightmares. Ever since the fight with the HDG users, the normally hardass demeanor of White Heart had changed, though she did not wish to admit it she was no doubt traumatized, and who wouldn't be? Haru is a stalker, a cynical one at that with delusions about wanting to be with her. Blanc feared for her safety, but most of all the safety of Rom and Ram. Lastations HDG user had kidnapped them after all, this only added to the discomfort in Blancs life, and people were beginning to take notice. The cherry on the cake was that Lowee's newest product, despite being released before Lastation and Leanboxes, was the lowest selling item in Gamindustri to date. They barely made a profit credit-wise, and the shares just continued to drop.

Blanc wanted a hero, anyone to save her, much like in the fanfics and novels she often reads by herself. Where was her hero? The hero in the stories always show up at the right time to make everything right. Blanc was wondering if anyone like that would come save her from her downward spiral. No matter how cliche,corny and cheesy it may seem, her desires could not be helped, her isolation, her trauma, it was all getting to her. Something needed to change, she just needed someone to tell her everything was going to be alright, because despite her little sister's best efforts, Rom and Ram were just kids and Blanc knew this, she knew she had to be the responsible one, but doing it alone and in the state she was in..

She walked over to the giant window by her room and gazed at the blue sky she then turned her attention the puffy white clouds and began thinking back to that day, the day when the HDG users attacked and how he was there. Shin, risked his life to save Rom and Ram, come to think of it, Rom and Ram were fond of the boy from the very beginning, Blanc though, thought nothing of him at the time. When he saved his sisters however, she to this day remembers the look of confidence and compassion he gave her as he gave her a thumbs up as if declaring "everythings going to be alright".

Blanc found herself longing to see that expression again, at least once more. But this time she wanted him to say it to her and show it in a different fashion. Perhaps, by caressing her gently as he pulled her into his arms. Blanc wanted to feel his embrace and ask him in a soft and gentle tone, "will you save me?" She bit her lip and turned her attention downwards as she wondered what his response will be.

"Would you be my knight, my knight of Lowee..?"

Right outside of her room, Rom and Ram were peeking and had heard Blancs words

"Who do you think she's talking about?"

Rom nervously asked her younger sister in a hushed tone

"Well isn't it obvious, she's probably talking about that overlord dummy"

"Oh, .."

"You know what this mean right Rom?"

"Uh huh.."

"Time to play matchmaker to get Blanc back to normal"

"Yay"

The two CPU candidates of Lowee quickly left as they went off to formulate a plan that would insure that their older sister and the Planeptune Overlord would get together.

* * *

Leanbox-Vert's Room

3rd Person Perspective

The beauty of Leanbox cheerfully danced her room playfully and finally fell on top of her fluffy bed

"Hmhm, wait till you see what I have planned for you "

Vert had always wanted a little sister, this was no secret by the way she fondled Nepgear. She thought it was unfair that all the other CPU's had a sibling but not one of them treated them the way Vert would treat hers. Vert was partially jealous, partially envious, that's where this grand plan came about.

"Now, let's see…"

She rolled over to the other side of her bed and pulled out a book in her nearby drawer

What to name your child:Gamindustri's guide to cute baby names

"I'm going to make you into a man and you're going to give me something I've always wanted. A little one to treasure and smother with affection. I clearly have the maternal instincts and the most voluptuous breast in all of Gamindustri, I am the perfect example of what a mother should be like."

In Verts mind, there was no way Shin could resist her offer, unconsciously though there was another reason Vert wanted Shin to be the man she'd have a child with. It seemed that the boy's somewhat dimwitted nature and somewhat childlike behavior had triggered Verts maternal instinct and therefore attracted her to him. It's complicated right? Well this stuff actually happens, look it up..woah fourth wall breaking ahem back to the story.

"Now what should I wear that will insure me emerging victorious"

This was starting to seem less about romance and more about Verts selfish desires it was even starting to sound more like a competition then anything. Vert had prepared for the occasion by picking out some very revealing outfits that week.

"A maid outfit,hmm cat ears maybe? hmm..an apron with nothing underneath? Yes thats perfect! I will combine food with sex appeal, a man's two favorite things, there's no way he would deny me then hmhmhm"

The Leanbox CPU let out one final giggle as she put on a devious expression that said "now all I have to do is wait"

* * *

Some shady part in Planeptune- Back alley

3rd Person Perspective

"So are you sure this will work?"

"Hahaha absolutely, Love Me Not Ex is a sure way to get the girl of your dreams, trust me it's a sure thing"

*obnoxious creepy laughter*

"SHESHESHESHE, then with this I will make Nepgear mine...ALL MINE...SHESHESHESHE"

"Pleasure doing business with you mr…"

"Komiyan the third..and no no no the pleasure is all mine..sheshesheshe!"

"Uh huh..yeah..well see ya"

* * *

Author- Woo, so a lot of perspective changes this chapter. So tell me which Goddess/Candidate's route would you like to see unfold first? Clearly the harem is full speed ahead at this point. Let me know what you think about this chapter too and if you'd like to see this tone used more as opposed to the more serious tone I had in season 1. Season 2 so far is going for Rom/Com,Drama,Ecchi, Unrequited feelings, things of that nature, the main reason for this shift was for my harem build but also because I been using "To Love Ru's " light hearted tone (still on season one) as a reference. So there you go, give me those thoughts, show me that love, and as always happy reading/happy writing. WriterDxD Out


	16. Planeptunian Kiss

3rd Person Perspective

_Lastations Prison_

"So...your finally here...heh..before you let me out, I'd like to ask you something."

Sanada gets up and leans back against his prison cell crossing his arms with a smirk on his face

"How does it feel? How does it feel knowing that the God of Gamindustri a man that you and your sister looked up to ended up being a smug arrogant prick?"

The girl stood in silence, finally she transformed and sliced the secure cell with a slash from her scythe as if she was cutting through butter

"No answer? Fair enough...then how about this one: How does it feel knowing that the man you love flat out rejected you? Knowing that you'll never be able to be with him must sting…"

She turned her scythe towards the arrogant boy

"Heh...and what are you planning to do with that? Whether you want to admit it or not, I'm all you got now...even your sister abandoned you...she's so selfish that being distraught about finding out her Prince Charming wasn't a prince charming caused her to run off who knows where, leaving you behind."

"Stop...just stop…"

She turned her scythe away and reverted from her goddess form

"Sigh, oh well, these types of things can't be helped I suppose, let's go get Haru and report back to my lovely Hunny"

"Tch, is that what you call her"

"Heheh, of course why wouldn't I? We are married after all"

"I can never read you…"

"Hm..?"

"You had all the cards on the table...you had half of Renya's power and you gave it back"

"Yes yes but there's no point in having power I could not control"

"You couldn't control it?"

"Divine Power works differently...a lot differently...either that boy is smarter then he looks or it was just a miscalculation on my part...at the end of the day I was going to be outmatched regardless, I had used up most of my HDGs power to control Renya and to top it off those pacts made with Shin amped up Neptune and Noire...not to mention his HDG ascended to its second form...something I, irronically was not able to do."

Sanada's smirk turned into something of confusion and then a chuckle

"I have a bit more to learn before ruling over Gamindustri but know this...when my time comes I will take the throne"

The girl threw Leanbox's HDG towards the boy as he made his proclamation, he caught it and merged with it once more, as it took the shape of a gauntlet once more it was in his possesion

"You are going to help me...aren't you, Shiki?"

* * *

_Planeptune-Outdoors_

Shins POV

"So bro bro where are we off to?"

"Don't brobro me, sigh, because of you I had to suffer the most awkward breakfast of all time"

"Oh it wasn't that bad, live a little"

"Time's like these I wish Draig was still around...what ever happened to him anyway?"

"Don't you remember what Renya said brotagonist?"

"Eh I try not to remember anything that involves that bastard but…"

_Flashback_

3rd Person Perspective

"What's with all the ungrateful faces seriously?"

"Ungrateful?! You sucked me into this world you sociopath!"

Shin let out a yell being held back by Noire who knew it would be futile going up against Renya who had now recovered most of his divine power

"You got it all wrong, I didn't force you in here, I brought you all back to life, all six of you, sheesh ungrateful much?"

"Huh?!"

Renya facepalmed

"At this rate I'll never get to Celestia in time to see the panties fly...alright...it goes like this...Shiki and Eri died when Shin was young. Shin,Sanada,Terra and Haru all died on their flights to Japan, therefore I decided to give you all another chance at life...of course it was partially because I needed some vessels for project overlord...BUT STILL...you 6 wouldn't be here if it werent for yours truly over here"

Not a peep was heard

"I think the words your looking for are THANK and YOU"

Sanada was heard snickering as he said

"So it all comes out doesn't it"

"After a week of guiding fates this just gets way too tedious...so the first thing I decided to do was make a deal with the Overlords on the other side of Gamindustri, NetherIndustri...for the longest time there has been a barrier blocking the way between Netherindustri and Gamindustri, just to keep things in check and what not, but I bet none of you knew that did you?"

Everyone stood quiet

"Yeah I thought so jeez it's like trying to teach math to toddlers, well basically the way to guide fates is to simply eradicate the manifested monsters that appear in the human souls yatta yatta, with the Overlords overpowered minions taking care of that, everything could be done at a much faster pace, see everybody would be happy! But of course the one condition that needed to be made was for me to allow them passage through the barrier."

"You would risk Gamindustris safety to lower your workload"

Purple heart looked about ready to lunge at Renya at any moment

"Woah, calm down there, I'm not an idiot of course I took precautions why do you think the HDGs were made in the first place?"

Renya put on a smug look of pride

"By sealing them into a processor unit they were soon reduced to nothing but mere tools heh, who knew it be that easy to trick a stupid demon king eh?..though there was one problem heheh...the seal wasn't permanent...I had to find candidates to give the HDGs to so that they could keep the overlords powers dormant...basically human guinea pigs...but I prefer the term catalyst…needless to say if they got out of the HDGs they'd be sort of pissed about me tricking them so...all hell would break loose...I panicked...so I did the only logical thing...went to earth and picked some humans...of course I'm not cruel so I only had my eye on those that died unfortunate deaths...I had to also make sure these humans had true ambition...whether it be good or bad...that was going to secure that the seal wouldn't break...so my choices were as followed:

A delinquent problem child high school dropout who made a name for himself by taking on some of the biggest gangs his city had to offer...Sho Daisuke...or Terra...as he likes to call himself...don't ask me

An ambitious young man who would soon be the heir to his father's multi billion dollar company, Yuto Sanada.

A quiet but ambitious young man who had a passion for taking care of his family restaurant and for his highschool sweetheart who had tragically passed away...yeah he was a little messed up in the head...but arent we all heheh..Haru Yukihira

Ahem..finally there was the partner I needed to choose for Overlord Draig...shockingly and to my luck or plot convenience,either or, his seal wasn't in danger of breaking...I could only assume because I stuck him in Planeptunes processor unit, in which case you might be able to say that Purple Hearts laid back and slubbish personality caused him to be lazy...hey one less overlord for me to worry about...a couple months passed...and then I had a new problem...it would seem that Sanada,Haru and Terra had found each other and made a plan to find Celestia and take over, this put me in danger and I just couldn't have that...so I thought and thought until finally I got a great idea.

I would choose a total slacker and combine him with Planeptunes HDG, bring in two of his childhood friends (in a sense) and have that idiot beat all three of the HDG users...then when he wins all I have to do is make a deal with him or...if need be...kill him."

Renya's words ran cold even though he tried to play it off

"But yeah...ignore that! hahaha...besides it didn't even pay off! I made the rule that everyone's shares had to be at a certain percent all at once before the game could begin, I was sure everything would go smoothly with no bloodshed !..But Sanada called my bluff, then began becoming a thorn in my side, I got goated into stepping in...and well you saw what happened...thankfully he made one mistake...he doesn't know how to control my divine energy...and he wasted a lot more of his HDGs powers just controlling me...the only reason he gave up is because he realized he had lost..isn't that right Yuto? Haha"

Sanada said nothing but gave a smirk

"Aw, no need to be embarrassed, you were this close! But as always, good always prevails yatta yatta...well are we done here? I need to be off to do...godly duties heheh heavens forbid I see those two again...especially Eri...she's one clingy bitch am I right Shin?"

"You…!"

Shin lunged his fist straight at Renya with a wild battle cry he held nothing back

"Again..?"

Renya grabbed Shins fist without even flinching stopping all his velocity and simply threw him hard on the floor again as if he was throwing a sack of potatoes

"Damn it..!"

"It's okay don't worry, divine energy is way out of your league right now..heheh the only way I'd say you could stand a chance is if you reach your Tyrant Breaker...let's hope that never happens...for my sake and all of you"

"M-master.."

Eri and Shiki had shown up

"Ahh shit..how long have you two been...there.."

The rookie god tried to play everything off with his charm but it fell on deaf ears as Eri broke out in tears, before taking off she looked at Shin and said…

"I'm so sorry"

She proceeded to fly away

"Er wait!"

Shiki attempted to stop her sister but decided it be best to not follow her and let her cool off, she then turned her attention to Renya with anger in her eyes, much like everyone else.

"Heheh well...this is awkward...let me cap off with these final things you should know...now that the game has been finished...all of the HDG users have been subdued and or kill in Terra's case *snicker* there's some great news!..The overlords have all be set back across the barrier including Draig, since you had that little upgrade just now...but since your a special case Shin I wouldn't be surprised if another being takes his place...thank god for deus ex machina am I right? See ? Everybody wins! You all get another chance at life! I get some much needed time off..

"Everyone wins until you try to find another way to shorten your workload right.."

Shin got up and looked at Renya

"Why do you have to kill the mood? Let's not think about the future...let's live for the right nows...and be more grateful that I gave you another chance at life you worm."

The tension in the air was building as Renya finally made his departure, what now? That's the thought that was left in everyone's mind.

"Arisato,Sanada...if you think you could be better Gods...I welcome your challenges...you know...if you could make it to Celestia...and defeat my Divine Breaker"

This caught both the boys attentions

"Yeah..just be good little boys and know your places...and Goddesses, just because were practically of the same holy race, don't think that your on the same level as me or anyone else in the Celestian Governement...all of you down here...know your place."

_End Flashback_

Shins POV

"Tyrant Breaker.."

"Bro..just forget about that..please.."

That's what Nevi told me...but I couldn't...I needed to find out what it was..how to do it..and how to defeat him and take his place as God of Gamindustri...I would set everything right...I would become the hero that this world needed. That's what I've always wanted to be, a hero..nothing more...nothing less.

"Haha...Nevi on another note...where did you even come-"

As I was about to ask the burning question I'm sure most of you are also probably wondering I was interrupted by the feeling that someone began clasping my right hand, then a quite energetic and obnoxious-

"Yahello!"

It rang through my ears like a screech

"Agh!..Neptune?"

"The one and only"

She showed up in her usual parka dress a bit more peppy than usual

"Whats with the new slang...it's very out of character you know, viewers might get mad"

"Aw shucks can't a girl act a little different now and then?"

"Yeah I suppose…"

"Besides I have an excuse mwahaha"

"Oh yeah? And what's this grand excuse that you speak of"

I had not even noticed but we were still holding hands as we walked and talked casually amongst ourselves, Nevi got visibly irritated as she cleared her throat loudly

"Ahem! Well I guess I'll go do some shopping of my own, no use hanging around here, later bro don't be too much of a pervert"

"Uh...Nevi..wait-"

But she quickly slipped away hastily. The atmosphere turned awkward, my attention then came to me and Neptune's hands being clenched together

"Ahhh!"

I let go right away...I remember what I told Histroire...I couldn't make another mistake and lead Neptune on...I knew without a doubt...I wanted Noire...I wanted her from the start.

"Huh?...What's the deal?"

She asked me casually as she gave me a slightly irritated look that left me mumbling things like, "Oh you know" and "Well you see"

"Oh I get you...say no more"

Maybe she finally realized that I'm not interested in her in that way, at least that's what I hoped and thought but it seemed to be the complete opposite as she transformed

"Uhh..!"

I didn't know what to say, I was greeted by the new Neptune, Purple Heart. She was wearing that same revealing dress she had worn during her first speech. The speech when I first arrived on Planeptune, the same dress that caught my eye and made me hot and bothered…

"Well how about this? Better?"

She asked me in teasingly while giving me a flirty yet seductive look.

"Umm"

I gulped. Awestruck by the Planeptunian beauty I lost my train of thought and did not realize that she had taken my hand once again. This time however she got a bit closer, she was inches away from my face as we locked eyes and she looked at me intently I gulped once again. I got that same feeling I got when we were in the bed the other night, hot and bothered, I felt like a tea kettle...must...calm...down.

"You kind of close,Neptune...hahaha…"

She took her left hand and put her index finger on her glossy lips and then on my own.

"Maybe, I want to get closer...would you be against that?"

My mind was blown...I couldn't exactly say no to her, for a variety of reasons. Mainly because I was too paralyzed and stiff to move. She slowly moved in closer as she titled her head upwards and then sideways, my face became red and I could feel the steam escaping from my ears our lips were just inches away, soon I'll be locking them with her...the girl I'm indifferent about...but in her goddess form...well…

"Lace Ribbon Kick!"

"Heh?"

KABOOM

"AHH!"

I turned slightly to the left as I heard the roar of what seemed to be a pissed off Noire, my suspicions were confirmed once I felt a hard kick send me flying up into the clouds above.

"AHH!"

I yelled once again as I saw Neptune, Noire and Uni, little by little they became tiny dots as I flew higher and higher until finally they could not be seen anymore. Just how hard did Noire kick me? Why did she kick me!? Why me!?

* * *

3rd Person Perspective

"Hmph, just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

An aggravated Noire turned her attention to Purple Heart

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb damn it!"

She was outraged but Purple Heart only put on a confident smile as she tried her hardest to look innocent but the expression on her face said otherwise. It was a look of superiority that she gave Noire, a look that she's never shown her up until now. Truly in the back of Neptune's mind she knew Noire would be the biggest obstacle for the boys affection. Deep down inside she still could not get the mental image of him and Noire kissing while he only grabbed her breasts. To Purple Heart, kissing seemed more passionate and more romantic, needless to say since that day she decided to pull out all the stops.

"Grr! What's with that damn look!"

"What ever do you mean?"

Neptune still continued to push Noires buttons until finally she had enough, Noire proceeded to transform into Blackheart

"Don't push me Neptune"

"Oh so that's how it's going to be? Noire don't be jealous it's really not a good look for you hmhm"

She let out a slight giggle, that was all it took to make Blackheart pull out her sword

"Um..sis"

Uni was understandably concerned

"Not now Uni"

But Noire immediately discarded her younger sister's concern as if it were an annoyance. A crowd of Planeptunians quickly took notice of the fight that was about to take place as Neptune transformed into her battle gear too, abandoning her revealing dress for the time being, she then pulled out her own sword.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You know you'll lose"

Neptunes extra catty behavior was not helping defuse the situation at all

"You !"

Blackheart and Purple heart took to the skies and began clashing their swords together. Both had lost control of their emotions but the main emotions driving that craze was jealousy and envy.

* * *

_Planeptune Basilicom_

"Um..Histroire where's Neptune...she didn't really eat the breakfast I made her…"

Nepgear said in a very discouraged tone as Histoire let out a sigh

"She probably went to go follow that boy"

"What the goodness? Why!?"

The tone in Nepgear's voice suddenly changed and Histoire took notice

"Are you okay Nepgear?"

"Who?! Me...yes I'm fine heheh…"

But she wasn't fine, deep inside that goody goody exterior she felt a surge to go out and find them...she for some reason didn't like the idea of them being alone. Up until recently that had not been a problem. In fact Neptune came to Nepgear the week he had been over and asked what she should do about her new found feelings for the rookie overlord. Nepgear being the supportive sister that she was did some research in Planeptunes black market and found some "naughty magazines" that taught Neptune what needed to be done. The article read, "seduction and such:how to get a dense idiot to take notice" pretty on point title.

"Well...I'm off to go look for him er uh her...yes...I'm off to find Neptune…"

Nepgear jolted out of the basilicom leaving a worried and slightly aggravated Histoire. She could not bare the thought of having Nepgear fall for him too in fact the idea of that happening made her angry. However, she knew that it would not be impossible...he was the only male in the basilicom and he had spent a considerable amount of time with Nepgear, mostly due to her tinkering with his HDG, that was the catalyst for what she believes is something that will be terrible down the line. Histoire couldn't help but feel a bit guilty, she could have prevented the two Purple sisters from feeling this way, at least that's what she believed.

"Hm..now where could Neptune be…"

Nepgear continued to dash and dash looking for her sister completely forgetting that she had something at the basilicom that would help her find her sister even quicker. She decided to run back and get it but was stopped by a odd looking teen

"Oh fair maiden please if you would buy this drink from me I am trying to raise money for sick Planeptunian orphans that have been neglected by their parents"

That's what Komiyan the third proclaimed lying through his teeth

"Oh goodness that sounds terrible, okay I'll take one"

"Excellent…*annoying obnoxious laughter"

The gullible Nepgear took the drink after handing the man some credits

"There you go"

She began to take off once again but was stopped by Komiyan once again

"W-wait! Wont you at least try it right now? I like to see the smiles on the faces of every one of my customers, it makes me feel all warm inside knowing that their taste buds are satisfied *obnoxious repulsing laughter*"

"O-oh uhh...okay sure.."

Nepgear was too gullible for her own good as she opened the bottle up and proceeded to drink the liquid

"Hm..? Ow!"

She soon dropped down to both her knee's holding her stomach

"SHEHSHESHE"

Komiyan let out an obnoxious and repulsive laugh once again

"That little concoction is a very special type of poison that will drain away your life energy"

"W-what…"

She was still in pain

"The only way to get rid of the curse is to kiss a male..and seeing as I'm the only one...I'd say it's time to pucker up!"

He let out another obnoxious laugh as he put on what could only be described as lip balm. Nepgear was disgusted and scared

"N-no…"

Just when all hope seemed lost…

"HEY LOOK OUT! GAAAAH!"

The attention of both Komiyan and Nepgear were drawn to the sky where they heard the voice and then finally...Shin came flying down like a meteor straight towards Nepgear

"Kyaaaah!"

"Gear, look out!"

BOOM

A thunderous thud was heard, the impact blew Komiyan away, as he got up he saw a sight that broke the bizarre guys heart.

* * *

Shins POV

My head was pounding...I had finally landed...but something was off...I felt something warm and soft on my lips. They felt glossy and had a sort of cherry flavor to them...no...please no...I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted by what I could only describe a sight that stirred up different emotions. Nepgear...I was on top of Nepgear...her lips pressed up against mine as we stared into eachothers eyes with a look of confusion...what now? What now indeed.

* * *

Author- Hope you guys enjoyed this extra long chapter, leave a review if you did and don't forget to tell me what's on your mind. All feedback is appreciated.


	17. She Appears

**Planeptune**

Shins POV

It was an awkward five seconds, we just stared into eachothers eyes, not moving an inch as our lips reluctantly continued to press on one another's. It was a compromising position to say the least, I'm just glad no one was around to see this...ah crap

"AHEM…" I simultaneously heard the throat clearing of what sounded like two very pissed off goddesses, I turned my head and finally pulled away from Nepgears lips and was met with a horrifying sight. Their smiles seemed innocent...but I could sense "death" looming around the corner…

"It-it's not what you think!" I struggled and pleaded to make them understand but they weren't having it, it also didn't help that I was still on top of Neptune's little sister. On a separate note, I also saw Uni have a look of disgust on her face. Wait a second...why was SHE mad? Let me guess, I did just two time her older sister...WAIT A MINUTE no I didn't! My mind was in disarray.

"So we leave for a couple of minutes and already you go out looking for someone else to seduce eh?" Neptune still had that smile on her face which turned more into a vicious look of anger as the seconds went on.

"Hmhmhm...I'm sure this is a misunderstanding right? It has to be hmhm you're not dumb enough to two time Lastation's goddess" Noire had that same smile that turned into a look of anger by the second as well, the kind of look she'd give a monster right before she was ready to slay it. I've seen that look before, let me tell you, I didn't want to be on the receiving end of it. I was suddenly starting to feel sorry for the monsters she's slain.

"Um…" I couldn't say much, I mean what was I supposed to say? Any excuse that would come out of my mouth would just fall on deaf ears. Maybe the situation will diffuse itself...

"Huh…? Ahh!" Just as I thought that,Planeptune's CPU candidate lunged at me, she was now the one on top of me. Man, she's pretty strong for such an innocent…"

"Mmm" Her moans were more than I could take at that moment.

"Agh!" My mouth was suddenly covered, I couldn't plead my case anymore. The glossy cherry flavored lips of Planeptunes CPU candidate was now suffocating me.

"Mmm" She continued to kiss me and make innocent noises...the type of soft moaning that a girl would make when she's a bit too excited.

"Enough!"Neptune finally pulled her sister off of me, about damn time! I mean don't get me wrong it was a lovely experience but if I didn't look like scum before, I certainly do now.

"What the goodness are you doing Neptune?" She lashed out at her older sister, it was the first time this had ever happened.

"What do you mean what am I doing?! What are YOU doing!?" It was a pretty surreal sight only because I'd never thought it would happen, I took the opportunity to get up and dust myself off.

"Phew" However,I had no time to relax as the shadowy figure of Lastation's CPU and CPU candidate engulfed me in what I can only assume would be a fiery rage. I turned around against my better judgement and saw their eye's of aggravation.

"Um...hey...Noire...Uni...how it goes? Hahaha…" Just as I thought my life was about to flash before my eye's the obnoxious voice of an unfamiliar person got our attention.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY PRECIOUS NEPGEAR!" It was Komiyan, the obnoxious little runt who from I can tell was responsible for Nepgear's odd behavior.

"Umm...who the hell are you?" I gave him a classic dense protagonist look, this only made him even angrier.

"ME? I"M KOMIYAN THE THIRD! THE MOST HANDSOME ELIGIBLE BACHELOR IN ALL OF GAMINDUSTRI! AND YOU JUST RUINED MY LOVE POTION SCHEME" He said this with both irritation and pride, trying to act superior, but anyone can see through his facade from a mile away.

"Umm...the words love potion and scheme may lead people to assume that you're just talk" I once again densely pointed out his error, unconsciously I must have struck a nerve as he only got more worked up after my comment.

"So you're the reason Nepgear is acting this way?" Noire turned her attention to Komiyan, her rage directed at him now.

"SHESHESHE...that's right, courtesy of Gamindustri's black market" He pulled out the bottle that contained another serving of the drink that Nepgear had drank

"I got a two for one deal, you can never go wrong with that, this one however is only poison. Nothing special, it drains a CPU's power and slowly kills them, courtesy of a very lovely maiden named Arfoire,so now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to plot-" Noire however would not let him finish his sentence before taking her sword out and directing it at him

"So it's your fault that candidate was slobbering all over him! That's what you're saying correct?" Komiyan was suddenly not feeling to high and mighty, he quickly changed his macho demeanor to something of a scared animal about to be devoured.

"Well uh you see…" He was shaking in his boots but not another word was heard, he began to run for his life, boy he can run. However in his attempt to flee he was rather clumsy and dropped his second bottle of the love potion, I checked to see where it landed. It had ended up rolling towards Uni, I was confident she'd know what to do with it though so my attention shifted back to Noire. I thought she would need help, but it seemed she had everything under control for the most part.

"You can't take away what we have Neptune, he did things to me that he'd never do to you!" I shifted my attention back to the purple sisters.

"Excuse me?! Just who do you think you're speaking to? I'm your older sister and you'll show me some respect Nepgear!" Okay...that's not going well at all...maybe I should go defuse the situation

"Yo bro!" My so called sister finally appeared, she had her mouth stuffed with something, as she came closer I realized that it was Takoyaki and it seemed as though she had a bagful with her as well.

"Nevi! Where have you been?!" I asked her in an oddly aggravated tone.

"Getting this kickass snack,I think it's called takoyaki, want some?" She casually asked me in a moderate tone as she continued to walk towards me.

"No! Where were you when I needed you like five minutes ago!" I know I was being pretty damn unreasonable all things considered but I couldn't help but think my sister would have been handy when I was nearly crashing to my death.

"Take a chill pill brotagonist I'm here now, so you wanna take out that overgrown fuzzball?" She pointed her finger behind me.

"What overgrown...holy crap!" I switched back to the fight with Noire and Komiyan, I honestly thought it would be one sided but it appears Komiyan had brought a reinforcement, a giant dogoo

"SHESHESHE try and get through my monstrous beast Blackheart! I dare you!" The cocky runt taunted the goddess of Lastation.

"Gladly! Lace Ribbon Dance!" Noire gracefully sliced up goops of the dogoo as it let out what I could only assume was a sharp cry of pain…"DOGOOO!" was all I heard

"Hmph, she's got this!" Or so I thought.

"Um think again" Nevi discouraged me as she pointed out that the goo of the giant Dogoo was multiplying into several different dogoo' this rate Noire would be overwhelmed, I had to act quickly.

BOOM! , I heard a barrage of gunshots, it was Uni!

"Alright she should provide cover for now, let's see...hmm...oh I know! Let's try a skill out, we can wipe all of these guys out after you gather enough energy, aka after you boost enough." Nevi was finally acting serious, somewhat.

"Okay, let's go for it" This would be my first time fighting with Nevi, my so called sister, so many questions she has yet to answer. Too many questions that I should have asked from the get go, like where's Draig,where did she come from...but I had to trust her...and besides, I felt like I could.

FUSE,She turned into a bright radiant light and then materialized into a flow of energy that went inside my HDG, my power was back...BOOST. My body was full of adrenaline, my bright purple aura gave off a pretty cool light show (if I do say so myself).

"Alright, let's rock" Finally, after what seemed like forever, I get to show off my moves. I get to show off that I can be a hero and a badass freaking overlord. Even though Draig wasn't with me, I had Nevi, I felt like I was the driving force this time around...everything is going to go my way today! Yeah!...

"Rainy Ratnapura!" My moment of delusion soon came to an end when I began to see a barrage of spear thrusts getting rid of the majority of the mini dogoo's courtesy of Vert.

"Okay, at least there's still that huge one that I can…" My hopes were crushed when I heard...

"Tanzerin Trombe!" Blanc came in with a mighty swing,normally this would be a victory for all of us, but as I saw that huge dogoo blast off into what I can only assume would be the heavens, I couldn't help but think...there goes my chance. In a terrible twist of fate, Komiyan was the next that was sent flying.

"Great…" My moment to shine was brought to an abrupt end.

"The audacity of some people!" The sound of an upset Vert echoed through my ears as I turned my attention to Leanbox's CPU who had reverted back to her regular form, Blanc later followed and she seemed like she held something in her hand...a letter perhaps?

"Phew, what a nuisance" Blanc said in her soft tone after reverting back to her regular form, she then turned her attention to me...just like every goddess and CPU candidate in the area.

"Um...so yeah...this was one hell of a day eh ladies ahahaha…" I honestly did not know what to say

"Hehe smooth bro, real smooth" Nevi said in a sarcastic manner, she was still in the HDG, clearly wanting nothing to do with the drama that was about to infuse.

By now all the Goddesses had thankfully reverted, I no longer had to fear for my life, for the most part, especially from Neptune and Noire.

"Sigh,so you didn't make a move on Neptune's sister right? It was all because of that love potion stuff that weird guy gave her." Noire was being really understanding to the whole situation, sure she was still visibly annoyed to some extent sure, but she wasn't bloodthirsty anymore. This is probably one of the many reasons I prefer her over all the others, she was the perfect mixture of cuteness and strictness. She could be serious when she needed to, but at times there were those moments when she let her guard down and I was able to see that other side.

"Uh...yeah...I'd never make a move on anyone but y-" But before I could finish my sentence I was taken down to the floor by Nepgear once again. Actually it felt more like an abusive tackle, the force of her rushing in to my gut took my breath away in a not so good way.

"Gah!" I groaned in pain, trying to get back up I later noticed that she was rubbing up against my body like a puppy. This whole thing was just getting way out of hand, once again I was in the hot seat, I let out slightly comedic tears wondering what sort of punishment these girls had in store for me.

"Alright, alright Nep Jr., enough is enough already." This would be the first time I'd seen Neptune visibly upset and slightly serious in her regular form. As she grabbed Nepgear by her shirt and pulled her away I could only wonder what was going through her head. I tried to comprehend what it'd be like to have my sibling slobbering all over someone I liked...why was I feeling guilty? I mean it's not like me and Neptune are anything more than friends. At the end of the day,the girl I really want to be with is Noire...right?...right.

"F-finish your sentence...not like I really want to know or anything though, so don't go thinking that I do!.." As expected of her, I turned my gaze at her face that had now turned into a shade of scarlet but still with fire and determination in her breathtaking eyes. As I look into them I completely zoned out Vert,Blanc and Uni who I'd forgotten were still here.

"Right…" I took a big gulp, this was the moment of truth, time to somewhat come out with my true feelings.

"It's like I said, I'd never make a move on anyone but yo-" I was so close...

"That's quite enough!" Cut off...ONCE AGAIN! This time by Vert of all people.

"You were suppose to be in Leanbox by now, I'm getting tired of waiting, it's rather rude to keep a girl waiting, especially one that's about to make you an offer you can't refuse." She bounced her huge rack as she said this, I gulped of both confusion and excitement, just what was she trying to say.

"HOLD UP COW TITS" That voice and insult could only come from one person...Blanc came up to me, letter in hand.

"Heh?" What was this I wondered as she handed it to me with a slight shade of pink on her face,she turned her head sideways, as if embarrassed from what I was about to read.

The letter read as followed (In slightly messy handwriting): "Dear Goddess of Lowee, I request to see you, alone. I want to talk to you about my true feelings for you, I have been harboring them for a while and if I do not let you know my heart will continue to agonize for desire, from Shin Arsato" (The person who wrote this couldn't even spell my name right...don't tell me Blanc actually thought this was from me!?)

"So…" Still with a shy expression on her usual expressionless face, she hesitantly turned her head back towards me to make eye contact.

"I...um…" I was in a bit of a bind, I had nowhere to go, nothing to say. I felt like scum...I don't want to play with girls emotions...never, but somehow I was...damn it! I came to Gamindustri because I heard the word soulmate, I wanted a harem! Now, I'm not so sure...I...I want Noire...only her...right? But Neptune is...Neptune is...No, why am I thinking of her of all people...and why is looking at Blanc like this make me want to hold and comfort her...my head hurt, I needed a miracle, something to get me away from this situation I was in, as soon as possible.

"Now, now, my lovelies...don't go scaring off the boy." A graceful and elegant voice filled the atmosphere, a beam of light quickly shot down from the sky. A woman, unlike anyone I ever seen before stood before all of us, the aura around her was beyond elegant,everything about her screamed elegance actually.

"Wh-who are you?" Noire took a defensive stance, she no doubt sensed the tremendous power I did, it was only natural to go on the defense after all the things that have been happening.

"Hmhm, my my...Noire you don't remember me? Surely Verty, being the oldest must have a faint idea…my precious Blanc must also have a slight sensation that I've read to you before, oh my I remember how adorable you were when you picked up your first book...though your social skills could use work darling, not as much work as my Noire however, you tot's need work hehe, oh little Uni...you're looking more like Noire everyday, you know despite how she may treat you, she really does love you as do I, hmm I expect she get's the hardass attitude from her father...oh well it can't be helped." " This woman was acting like she knew the goddesses on a personal level… what was going on?!

They all looked lost in thought, then the expression of a sudden shock, a revelation even, simultaneously struck all of their faces at once.

"Mom."

* * *

**NetherIndustri**

Third Person Perspective

"Home sweet home" Sanada made his way into what seemed like a dark abandoned house in the middle of nowhere.

"U-um, welcome home dear...I uh made…" Rei was immediately hushed away by Sanada

"Shh, not right now Rei" Sanada walked past his supposed wife as she was left with what seemed like a plate of cooked food, it looked terrible, however you could tell she put effort into making it.

"Boy, you're one hell of a charmer" Shiki said in a frustrated and obvious sarcastic manner.

"Heh, so you noticed? I'm glad, not many people can see it but I knew you weren't just an airhead little Shiki." Sanada gave her a smug grin and response.

"Agh…" Shiki clenched her fist, she began reconsidering her decision to help Yuto Sanada, but it was too late to turn back now.

Both of them made their way to the basement, Haru stood behind on the dirty beat up couch and sat down looking lost in thought. Meanwhile in the basement,there an odd looking short middle aged man with a long nose was on a table working on something.

" , how's our resurrection going?" Sanada asked the short middle aged man.

"Ahaha my dear boy it's nearly complete, however...there were some uncooperative problems." pointed out, much to Sanada's displeasement.

"That's fine, I suspected he would not be so on board to transfer himself into Terra's body, oh well, it looks like a little force will be necessary." Sanada now put on his usual calm smile as he looked at Shiki.

"What…" Shiki asked looking indifferent and in discomfort

"We have goddess devil heart to take care of him" He gave her a look of malevolence and confidence.

"..." She said nothing, she only clenched her fist

"I need you to find someone named Anonydeath, bring him by force, once we acquire his life energy, we can fully revive Terra, with him being the only one that can use an HDG at this time, I will get him to do battle with Overlord Ignis and retain my power, then we will get back Haru's power from Overlord Orcus, everything will go according to plan, no more miscalculations."

"Understood." Shiki clenched her fist once more as she looked down at the floor, was what she was about to do...really the right thing?"

* * *

Author: We haven't even scratched the surface, I'm adding more twists than ever before, I'm going to balance out my light hearted harem moments with the serious tone. Also I took your advice Chisaku, did it work? Twilighttiger the tone shift was done because of your input and I got to say it was pretty good feedback,it gave me more ideas. Jeitron I hope this was worth the wait, TW98, I hope you enjoy this chapter, LordOverlord, more catty behavior to come. Leave a review if you liked this and want to see more, fave and follow as well. See ya next time, WriterDxD out.


	18. A New Threat On The Horizon

Shins POV

The tone had shifted to a warm and comforting atmosphere,the goddesses were finally enjoying some time with their mother. Even Neptune who was usually lazy and was known for not taking anything too seriously couldn't resist spending time with the one true goddess. Up to this point, Histoire was the closest thing to a mother figure she's had, of course these were personal matters that had never been brought up. In Neptune's world, hell maybe Gamindustri in general,wasn't really a place for dark tones. It had more of a light hearted feel, at least that's what I'd like to believe it had, up until I showed up,I changed things here, but was it for the better? Why am I blaming myself? It's not my fault, it's Renya...at least that's what I tell myself,that's what I say when I try to convince myself.

"Helloooo? Earth to brotagonist" Nevi started knocking on my head in a childish manner, at first I thought it was Neptune, but as I turned to look at her across the table her eyes met mine and she looked away, a look I haven't seen until now.

"Verty, I love how you keep this place so nice and elegant...well, with the exception of you're room of course,I may need to have a talk with you about that." the one true goddess who went by Artina, suggested that we all grab something to eat, Vert jumped at the idea and lead the way to her place in Leanbox. It was pretty nice...with the exception of her room,which we all caught a glimpse of. I think I saw a few adult games there...a bunch of energy drinks...a headset...well, you get the picture, it wasn't a pretty sight, didn't realize how big of a gamer really was until I caught a glimpse of that room.

"Oh mother please, you know when me and this boy get together, he'll be in charge of taking care of that hmhm" Vert gave a very sophisticated hum which sounded more like a giggle

"Oh you've already decided that he's going to be your's Verty,what about you're sisters" Artina glanced all around the table, looking at each cpu, Neptune,Noire,Blanc,Nepgear (she had made a recovery...I think) Uni...

"My my, it doesn't look like they're willing to take the initiative, why wait around for something that I know will be a sure thing hmhm" she giggled once more as she tightly squeezed herself causing her rack to jiggle playfully much to Blanc's distaste.

"Hey whore tits, how bout ya show some manners?" she told Vert off in an angry tone, which then turned into an all out exchange of insults.

"Now now let's all take a deep breath,good goddesses don't misbehave at the dinner table..." Artina said as gently as she could, eventually Vert and Blanc both listened, though that may have been due to the powerful and terrifying aura their mother began producing. That woman is scary, no matter how breath taking she make look.

"Well now..." Artina cleared her throat, she then looked straight at me.

"Um...yes?" I didn't know what to say to her, those were the first words that came out of my mouth.

"Hmhm, you know you may not realize it but you're quite the charmer , quite the dense charmer in fact, I think you fill the dense protagonist trope quite well" she giggled in a sophisticated manner as she broke the fourth wall with her remark.

"Um..I..." again, those were the only words that came forth

"Okay, sorry, I wont grill you anymore...instead let me ask you a question" she had her eye's locked on me like a hunter about to strike down it's prey.

"Oh..okay." I took one big gulp, saliva sliding down my throat, I was a nervous mess

"Which one of my daughters do you see yourself with?" she said to me, now changing her expression to a more serious tone

One by one, all the goddesses including Uni and Nepgear nearly jumped out of their seats. They each gave off an expression of shock and embarrassment with the exception of Vert who just smiled and giggled once more. I was beginning to suspect something, however I'm always so used to being let down, that I immediately dismiss the thought of anything too good happening in my life. Me being someone these girls all wanted was just too much of a stretch, I was either getting pranked or dreaming.

"Hey boy! My wife asked you a question so answer it!" A loud and dominant male voice nearly knocked me off my seat, as I turned around to see who it was I was met by a tall muscular built man with red eyes and raven black hair. Oh no freaking way...don't tell me this was...

"Uhh...please to meet you...GAHH!" before I knew it I was being held by my collar, this guy was strong, I may be dense to an extent but it didn't take a genius to figure out who this was.

"Darling you made it!" Artina greeted her husband, so this was the CPU's pops eh? Great...fantastic...NOW PUT ME DOWN, that's what I wanted to shout but out of fear for my life I kept quiet till he felt the need to drop me on the floor.

"So you're Draigs kid huh? That Overlords son" he asked me

"O-overlords son? , I'm a freaking human! Not an overlords son, I was born to human parents!" I was a bit loud with that last statement, Nevi tugged at my shirt, she looked at me with a sorrow expression.

"You're not human" When she said that...I became silent...they became silent...everything became silent.

"Now that you know the truth, whether you choose to accept it or not is completely on you, but you can see where the concern begins to settle in" Artina's voice brought the silence to an end.

"As the overlords son, you're in charge of taking over NetherIndustri, you being here is problematic, if I was to take a guess, the only reason Draig wanted to come to Gamindustri was to come get you, I don't know what Renya Kirisaki told you, but I doubt he told you the whole truth." his voice had completely control of the room

"That's not the only concern...it also appears as though our daughters are...at that age...sigh, I knew it was inevitable." Artina glanced over at all the goddesses who each had mixed reactions ranging from shyness to aggravation, pouting to quivering, frowning to smirking, I'll let you guess who did what.

"I'm sorry I need some air." I needed to get out of that room, I needed some space, I needed to be alone and think things over, has my life to this point been a lie?

So I got up and let my feet take me as far as they could, eventually I was brought to a halt as I felt a tug on my shirt yet again, Nevi? , I thought it would be her...but to my surprise...

"Gear?" it was Nepgear of all people, this was sudden.

"Um...hello there..." the girl looked more embarrassed then ever as she slowly released the grip she had on my white shirt, regret began filling her eyes, she probably didn't think this through very well

"What's up?" I asked in a normal and carefree tone, I didn't feel the need to make things awkward, I decided to completely dismiss the whole effect of the love potion that had happened before.

"I-im sorry, I should-" she bowed and squinted her eyes as she began to make a hasty retreat

"...Wait." I grabbed her wrist gently with my hand, she stopped and showed no signs of a struggle, time stopped for that second

"U-um." she turned back around and made an even more embarrassed expression as her cheeks turned bright red

I was starting to look at her in a new way, I couldn't describe it but as my eyes caught a glimpse at her once more, something was now perfectly clear, something unfortunate, something I had wished would never happen. It wasn't like the feeling of lust I got from looking at Noire, could it be that, that was all it was? Physical attraction towards Lastations CPU, could that be all she saw in me as well? I...don't know why, but Nepgear's gentle nature and willingness to cooperate and work with me in any situation made me feel like I could overcome certain obstacles that I couldn't accomplish alone. If she was with me, despite knowing now that I'm the Overlords son, maybe I could overcome whatever lies ahead if she's by my side.

"I want you to stay with me for a bit...please" that's all I could say, it was then I realized that logically this made no sense, that to the outside world, none of this made any sense, I was a walking contradiction at this point maybe you could say my demon half was starting to show more so now, I still have so many questions I want answered...I don't even know what I'm doing anymore, or what I'm even living for.

* * *

NetherIndustri- Hidden Cave Depths

Third Person POV

A lone figure stand triumphantly over the carcass of three fallen Overlords

"Far too easy, far, far too easy..." he says in an unsatisfied tone as he kicks one of them in the ribs causing them to cough out blood

The man had long straight silver spikey hair and piercing grey eyes, he was in all black attire, a black dress shirt with long sleeves a pair of dark green jeans a red tie as well similar to Shins red tie.

"No, you know what, screw this shit...no survivors today, NONE" he manifests a powerful cyan force from his right arm, it manifests into a bracer with a "T" in the center, the bracer then transforms into a wolfs claw with overly large claws.

"BOOST HAHAHA" the boy's energy doubles as he then let's out a dark matter of black energy rays which picks up the fallen overlords and holds them all in by one he thrust the claw into the Overlords guts, slaying them each one by one. They loose a considerable amount of blood before banishing into specs of dusts.

"What a rush...what a freaking rush...now...Yuto Sanada,Shin Arisato, Renya Kirisaki...you three will be last, there are three others I need to kill first...what a rush...WHAT A RUSH!" he snickers once more as he maniacally opens his eyes as though he were possessed, his snickering suddenly turns into full on laughter that he can't contain.

* * *

Author- So yeah, the serious tone is a thing again lol, short chapter I know, they wont all be like this, but just wanted to show everyone I was still alive and what's to come, anyway see you all next time.


	19. The End Gives Birth To A New Beginning

Quite a bit of time had passed before it was finally time for me to part ways with Nepgear, I then decided to do some thinking by myself once again. Me and Nepgear mainly spoke about trivial things, I guess I just needed a friend to get my mind off of the chaos.

"Sigh, oh well, so I'm the overlords son, my parents never cared for me...I guess it makes sense now..."

"Does it slacker?"

The thundorous voice of a man I had grown to know all too well...no doubt about it, he was here.

"Draig..."

"Now that you know the truth, you still wont call me pops?"

"Tch, calling it the truth sounds pretty farfetched don't you think, I got a billion questions and I thought you can answer them all"

"Ha, look at you, my boy went from acting like a nitwit to someone who can put on a brave facade"

"It ain't a facade old man-gah!"

That's about all I got to say before he engulfed me in a an aura of red static, the likes of what I've never felt before, it felt like death had his arms wrapped around me, my heart nearly gave in and I was about to pass out from the overwhelming sensation of the underworld.

Finally he put me down, as I exhaled wildly, it felt like I was suffocating in whatever aura I was just engulfed in

"Hmph, you're still all talk boy, I thought that you'd have gotten stronger by now"

"Damn you..."

I muttered under my breath

"Look, I'll tell you this much, you're life has meaning, we couldn't keep you in Netherindustri, for reasons...I lost you're mother, she was powerful, hell maybe even more powerful then me, I'm not ashamed to admit that, so I thought I'd preserve the two most capable heirs, you were the oldest, so I sent you to the human world, I had to pull strings with the Celestian counsel boy, but we were able to negotiate, I brought you to the human world, the power of illusion brain washed a family into thinking you were there son, but at the age of 16 the spell would wear off, so you needed to die in the real world and be brought back here, only then would you're demon side truly emerge. You have to have noticed by now, the significant change, you were pessimistic, indifferent and then suddenly you became a hot head, a nitwit, that's you're demon hormones emerging boy"

I was totally lost though I wont deny there were some truths to his words.

"So am I just supposed to accept this pops?"

I spitefully looked at him with anger and frustration

"Pretty much, anyway, things are going to hell in Netherindustri, Tari's HDG user has unfortunatley made his presence known,the Celestian governement granted me permission to lay low for a bit, in Gamindustri as long as I don't wreak havoc, I have no qualms with this world, but I will not be reduced to being imprisoned in that processor unit again"

He pointed at my HDG spitefully

"That's why you're sister will be taking my place in there instead"

"Why her and not you pops, not man enough?"

"Hmhm my boy you say the stupidest things, it's much more beneficial for everyone to have my two heirs do battle instead of someone like me, you two will surpass me one day, you're training in battle should begin now"

"What a fatherly thing to say"

"Here's some fatherly advice, whatever decision you make from now on, make sure to take responsibility, especially if it's for a woman you care for, that's...what I should have done."

"Dad..."

"Train hard boy, I'll come and get you when I feel you're ready to fight Tari's HDG user, the boy that's already killed the other overlords that resided on the HDG's"

When I heard that my heart stopped for a second and sweat dripped down my forehead, someone that could do that existed...the hell..I was paralyzed with fear

"Ha, on the plus side, Yuto Sanada wont be such a threat, hell you might need to end up working with that human bastard, as for now you're safe, I wont force you into a battle with him, that's how I can make up for being a crap parent, but however, you've lived in the human world, so you do have what they call a conscious now correct my boy? I'll leave it at that, you're currently Netherindustri's last hope, not all demons are bad, so what will you do?"

With that, Draig disappeared...again, leaving me with a lot to think about.

**TO BE CONTINUED...in "To Love Nep: Into Darkness" over in the M section, see you all there!**


End file.
